La historia de un ladrón
by Aryuri Choco
Summary: UA. Duncan es un ladrón que entra en la Torre de lo Arcano a pedido de Heather, quien lo traiciona después. Una vez libre, será hora de viajar y rendir cuentas, descubriendo de paso una parte de su pasado que no conocía. Rating T por seguridad
1. Traición

La historia de un ladrón

**Disclaimer: los personajes de TDI o Isla del Drama no me pertenecen, como tampoco los elementos y personajes de Forgotten Realms, solo los uso para crear este fic sin fines de lucro y todo eso que ya sabemos (:p)**

Capítulo Uno: Traición.

La noche era muy apacible, el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, lo cual era aprovechado por los magos de la llamada Torre de lo Arcano, ubicada en la ciudad porteña de Luskan, para ver la efectividad de algunos de sus hechizos o para predecir el futuro.

Mientras tanto, en la base de esta imponente torre de forma parecida a un árbol seco, una pequeña carreta se acerca al gran portón, la cual es detenida por dos guardias antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

-Identifíquese, por favor- dijo un guardia vestido de una brillante armadura.

El conductor del carruaje levanta un poco la capucha de su capa gris para que el guardia pudiera ver su cara, mostrando un pálido rostro con piercings y unos claros ojos turquesa.

-Mi nombre es Duncan- contestó el conductor.

-¿Motivo de su visita?- preguntó el otro guardia.

-Vengo de parte del señor Khelben "Vara Negra" Arunsun para entregar este arcón al archimago de la Torre.

Los dos guardias revisan la carreta, encontrando un enorme arcón como su única carga, revisándola más a fondo para encontrar un sello en el área del cerrojo, comprobando las palabras del mensajero.

-Antes de que puedas entrar, muestra tu permiso.

Duncan revisa entre su capa para encontrar un pergamino cerrado con un sello, el cual tenía grabado la forma particular de la torre, entregándolo a uno de los guardias para ser revisado.

-Está bien, puedes pasar- concluyeron los guardias al unísono.

El gran portón de la entrada a la torre es abierto, y el joven se baja de la carreta para sacar el arcón de ella, ayudado por los dos guardias, entrando así a la Torre de lo Arcano.

El salón estaba escasamente adornado, sus paredes pedregosas apenas tenían un par de antorchas para iluminar el lugar, y el suelo del mismo material tenia pintado una estrella de seis puntas con unos símbolos dibujados a sus lados.

-_Típico de los magos-_ pensó Duncan mirando el símbolo del suelo con desdén.

El mensajero nota que es llevado a una de las puertas del salón, donde lo hacen entrar a una habitación alegremente decorada con alfombras coloridas y cuadros de diversos motivos.

-Espera aquí, ya te recibirán uno de los magos, el archimago es un hombre muy ocupado.

Ya dicho esto, el guardia se retira de la habitación, dejando a Duncan completamente solo.

-Al menos este lugar es más acogedor que ese salón- murmuró viendo los cuadros- veré que hacen con esa caja.

Duncan abre levemente la puerta de la habitación para ver que mas guardias habían venido para llevarse el arcón que había traigo consigo, tratando de no reírse al ver que les costaba levantar el cargamento.

-Que debiluchos…-se burlaba por lo bajo.

Finalmente, el arcón es cargado con la ayuda de un mago, quien hace levitar la carga con una mano mientras algunos de los guardias lo seguían y dos de ellos se quedan en la entrada.

-Debo darme prisa y hacer este trabajo.

Duncan se quita la capucha un momento al sentirse algo acalorado, sacudiendo el cuello de la capa para darse aire, después movió un poco su cuello para relajarse. Luego, del bolsillo de sus pantalones azul marino extrae una pequeña botella de vidrio púrpura, cuyo contenido bebe con rapidez, poniéndose la capucha de inmediato.

Después de unos instantes, empieza a desaparecer, sorprendiéndolo un poco, sonriendo una ultima vez antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Genial!- exclamó satisfecho- ahora nadie notará cuando vaya por su tesoro y me lo haya llevado.

El joven sale de la habitación abriendo la puerta con cuidado, cerrando la puerta detrás de si de la misma manera con la cual la abrió, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo por el cual vio llevarse el arcón, viendo que estaba custodiado por una criatura, la que al parecer, estaba hecha de piedra, reconociéndola de inmediato como un golem, al que esquiva con bastante facilidad al pasar por su lado sin tocarlo y seguir avanzando. El pasillo era angosto, unas pequeñas antorchas decoraban sus paredes y el techo tenía más estrellas pintadas. Duncan camina tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, llegando hasta una sección de la pared adornada con joyas de múltiples colores y formas.

-_Detectores de invisibilidad…-_ pensó el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a una de las joyas de la pared a su derecha y luego se acerca a las que están a su izquierda - _al parecer no hay forma de desactivarlo…_

Duncan se aleja de las joyas de la pared para quedar en el paso que guardaban, observándolos con detenimiento mientras se disponía a avanzar.

-_Solo espero que esta capa mágica funcione._

Pasando con rapidez por las joyas, el joven se detiene para ver si alguna alarma se ha activado, y como no hubo un indicio de alarma evidente, se aleja del lugar para seguir su camino, pasando luego por más detectores similares a los anteriores, sorteándolos de la misma forma que antes. Finalmente llega al final del pasillo, donde había una especie de altar iluminado desde el suelo y una especie de dispositivo mágico.

-_Puede que esto me lleve a los niveles superiores._

Duncan se acerca al centro del piso luminoso, viendo de cerca el dispositivo que estaba en un pilar cercano, el cual tenía unos botones de diferentes colores en el.

-_¿Cuál de estos era…?-_ pensaba mirando los botones-_ ¡ya me acordé!_

Presionando un botón de color verde, el joven siente algo extraño que subía por sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo para percatarse que el brillo del suelo empezaba a rodearlo, siendo teletranspotado a algún sitio. Cuando ya no se vio rodeado por la luz que emanaba de la plataforma, enfoca su visión en la nueva estancia, un pasillo iluminado esta vez por pequeños orbes de brillo azulado en el suelo, cuya luz se reflejaba en los pequeños pedazos de espejo que estaban pegados en las paredes.

-_Lo logré… llegué al lugar donde está el tesoro-_ celebró mentalmente al reconocer su destino.

El joven empieza a caminar por el pasillo para luego retroceder sobre sus pasos y esconderse detrás de un pilar; su cuerpo empezaba a aparecer en una especie de parpadeo, dándole a entender que el efecto de la poción que se había tomado hace momentos atrás estaba perdiendo efecto.

-_Por suerte traje otra por si las dudas._

El efecto de la poción se había disipado, haciendo que Duncan volviera a ver su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera sacar otra poción, unas pequeñas sombras se paseaban cerca de donde estaba escondido.

-Nada por aquí… nada por acá- dijo una voz aguda.

-Estos humanos locos nos pagan muy poco por vigilar un tesoro que va más allá de su comprensión- dijo otra voz a modo de queja.

-Al menos su estupidez es un entretenimiento digno de verse- se escuchó una tercera voz.

Duncan bebe rápidamente otra poción mientras notaba como las sombras se acercaban a el, viendo más de cerca que o quienes eran los dueños de las voces.

-_Diablillos…-_ adivinó al ver los pequeños cuerpos humanoides de color rojo, que volaban gracias a sus alas de murciélago.

El joven piensa en los diablillos mientras la poción empieza a hacer efecto, recordando que son criaturas traviesas que fácilmente detectan cualquier cosa invisible al ojo humano; y si aquello invisible los tocaba, se dan cuenta en el acto y activan una alarma especial, la cual haría que toda el área fuese rodeada de más diablillos. La poción hace efecto y Duncan sale de su escondite con sumo cuidado, moviéndose a gatas por el suelo debido a que volaban bajo. Después de un buen rato moviéndose sigilosamente debido a la presencia de diablillos, llega a una estancia bastante iluminada que el pasillo, en donde unos libros gruesos y polvorientos adornaban la mayor parte del suelo y unas mesas con equipos de laboratorio eran el principal adorno de las paredes. Algo llama la atención del visitante, un orbe del tamaño de una cabeza humana de una lisa superficie celeste brillaba alegremente sobre un pedestal dorado con grabados arcanos en el.

-_Puede que tenga un par de trampas puestas..._- meditó- _a pesar de la plaga de diablillos, pasar por aquí fue bastante fácil-_ concluyó mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pedestal.

Paseando sus dedos con cuidado sobre la superficie del pedestal, Duncan nota que acaba de chocar con algo muy suave y fino, tratándose de una cuerda, la cual sigue con sus dedos para ver el origen de esta, el cual era una esquina de un pergamino pegado al techo.

_-¿Pensaban que una cuerda puede detenerme? Se nota que estos magos estúpidos no me conocen._

Duncan extrae de sus bolsillos una pequeña tijera plateada con grabados heréticos, la cual usa para cortar la cuerda tratando de no tirarla; mirando hacia el techo, nota su éxito al ver que el pergamino no se ha abierto, siguiendo buscando cerca del pedestal si hay más cuerdas, encontrando efectivamente más a su paso mientras seguía cortando.

-Por fin las corté todas- suspiró- ahora a llevarse esta preciosidad…

Al tomar el orbe entre sus manos, el brillo alegre y vibrante se vuelve tenue, mostrando en su lisa superficie lo que parece ser una aldea en medio de un bosque, aparentemente abandonada. Mirando más de cerca, se percata de una sombra que emerge de una de las cabañas, la cual se hacía grande a cada segundo, haciendo que las casas se consumieran bajo ella y quedara a la vista un par de enormes ojos azules, los cuales daba la impresión de estar mirando al portador del orbe.

-Que loco fue lo que vi- dijo Duncan parpadeando un par de veces para volver a la realidad- creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí.

Duncan alcanza a escuchar unos pasos detrás de si, escondiéndose como pudo debajo de la mesa de alquimia, dejando la esfera en su pedestal y esperar quien era el que había entrado a la estancia.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, llegando por fin hasta la mesa en donde se escondía. Duncan mira con cuidado desde abajo quien era el visitante, tratándose de un mago, que al igual que el, estaba encapuchado. El visitante se quita la capucha, mostrando el rostro de una mujer de piel clara y de cabello negro, oculto dentro de la capa.

-Se que estas aquí, muéstrate de una vez y acabemos con esto… y no te preocupes por los diablillos, los mandé a su plano de origen.

El joven sale desde debajo de la mesa, quedando frente a ella… pero como el efecto de la poción aún no se disipaba, no sabía como volver a la normalidad.

-Veo que usas un hechizo de invisibilidad o algo así ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer secamente- la disiparé.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, hace aparecer un ojo encima de su cabeza, el cual se mueve por todo el cuarto, algo confundido por no ver a nadie cerca.

-Olvidaba que tienes puesta esa capa… tendrás que quitártela.

Duncan obedece en el acto, quitándose la capa para luego dejarla sobre el respaldo de una silla que estaba a mano, notando que la capa empieza a ser visible; acto seguido, el ojo mira fijamente a Duncan, el cual ve que su invisibilidad ya fue disipada.

-Me alegra ver que te las arreglaste para burlar la seguridad- dijo la mujer- no es fácil llegar al tercer nivel de la Torre sin ser descubierto en la entrada.

-Su sistema de seguridad apesta, he burlado mejores fortalezas que este árbol seco- respondió Duncan aludiendo a la forma de la torre.

-Pudiste burlar el sistema de seguridad gracias a la Capa de no Detección que te di- inquirió la joven- sin esa capa ni siquiera hubieras pasado por esos guardias estúpidos…

-En fin, aquí tienes tu pelota.

El joven toma el orbe del pedestal, el cual lo extiende hacia la maga, quien lo toma con sumo cuidado con sus manos.

-Al fin… el Orbe Wawanakwa esta en mis manos…- murmuraba la maga- puedo sentir el poder que emana…

-¿Y mi paga, mujer?

La maga mira a su interlocutor con desprecio, mirándolo con dureza durante un segundo para luego suavizar su semblante.

-¡Oh, lo había olvidado!- exclamó la mujer en tono fingido- de repente cuando te diviertes te olvidas de lo demás…

-No tengo todo el día- dijo Duncan secamente.

-_Ignorantes como el nunca sabrán lo que es observar una obra de arte tan perfecta como este orbe…_

El joven se cruza de brazos ante el silencio de la maga, esperando pacientemente su "recompensa" por darle el orbe.

-Ahora vamos con tu paga por hacerme este favor, ya que ni yo misma hubiera pasado por aquí sin meterme en problemas- sentenció la mujer dulcemente- así que aquí tienes…

La mujer extrae desde su túnica color vino una bolsa de cuero claro, la cual abre para que Duncan pudiera ver su contenido, el cual hace que los ojos del joven se agranden ante el exquisito brillo de las monedas doradas que descansaban dentro junto con un par de joyas y gemas, cerrando la bolsa para lanzarla en el aire. Duncan alzó una mano para atrapar la bolsa con su botín, pero algo hizo encoger su brazo, la maga lo apuntaba con la mano que tenía libre mientras sostenía el orbe contra su cuerpo, viendo un aura roja rodear su mano, la cual es disparada en su dirección.

Duncan intenta retroceder y esquivar el rayo, pero se tropieza con uno de los libros, tambaleando torpemente para después ser alcanzado por el rayo rojo, quedando paralizado en el acto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió Duncan intentando moverse sin éxito.

-Tu recompensa- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿Qué más querías, ladronzuelo estúpido?

De pronto, la mujer hace brillar una de sus manos mientras murmura algo, haciendo aparecer ante ella una especie de portal, del cual aparecen un par de magos encapuchados con las manos brillantes, adoptando una posición de ataque.

-Este ladrón burló la seguridad de la Torre- dijo la mujer apuntando a Duncan- por suerte estuve cerca para interceptarlo e impedir que se llevara el orbe.

Del mismo portal aparece un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro, el cual llevaba puesta una larga túnica gris, quien mira al paralizado de cerca.

-Explíquenme como fue que un ladrón como este burló la seguridad- dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

-Llevaba puesta esta capa, señor archimago- dijo la mujer tendiendo la capa al archimago.

-¿Una Capa de no Detección?- se preguntó examinando la capa- es cierto que estas capas se consiguen en cualquier parte…

-¿Qué haremos con él?- preguntó uno de los magos.

-Lo veremos después…- respondió el archimago- ¿dónde estabas cuando esto pasó, Gwen?

-Yo estaba revisando la seguridad de los pisos inferiores…- intentó decir una maga de melena azul y piel pálida mientras era interrumpida por la maga de la túnica color vino.

-Cuando vine aquí no había nadie, que descuido de tu parte dejar el Orbe Wawanakwa a merced de este pillo.

-Cállate, Heather- ordenó Gwen con mirada asesina.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora que el orbe está a salvo, lo pondremos en otro lugar- decidió el archimago para luego mirar al prisionero- en cuanto a ti, te enfrentarás a un destino peor que ser condenado a la guillotina… llévenselo a los calabozos y manténganlo ahí hasta que reciba su castigo.

-¡Oigan, oigan!- reclamó Duncan- ¡ella fue quien me contrató para venir aquí!- sentenció señalando a Heather.

-¿De qué hablas, bribón?- inquirió Heather con tono inocente-¿por qué contrataría a un ladrón para robar un tesoro que le pertenece a la Hermandad Arcana?

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó uno de los magos.

-No me mires así, camarada, a lo mejor está confundido- le respondió Heather para luego mirar a Duncan- pobrecito, tanto alcohol y cortesanas hacen que cualquier hombre pierda el juicio- dijo con voz aterciopelada- aunque… no hay que descuidar que pueda haber un traidor entre nosotros.

-Eso lo veremos en cuanto el intruso esté en su celda- dijo el archimago- llévenselo.

Y así, Duncan es llevado a su prisión por el mismo pasillo que había recorrido para llegar tan lejos, intentando forcejear contra los magos que los apresaban sin éxito alguno, empezando a gritar furiosamente que fue contratado por Heather una y otra vez. La maga lo miraba con el mayor de los desprecios, cediendo el orbe al archimago mientras volvía a mirarlo, logrando que su rabia creciera aún más si se pudiera al ver una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras movía los labios con la rapidez suficiente para que entendiera, acompañado con una mirada que mezclaba diversión y lástima…

_Gracias por el trabajo… idiota._

Fue el último mensaje que le dio la maga antes de que su visión se viera envuelta por el brillo que lo había traído a la estancia.

**Nota del autor: hola todos, espero que les haya gustado este "experimento" que estoy haciendo, el cual surgió mientras veía Isla del Drama en mi casa y al mismo tiempo recordaba los tiempos en los cuales jugaba los juegos de Forgotten Realms y me leía los libros de Drizzt. Y la idea de hacer que Duncan fuera un ladrón fue debido al capítulo donde se roba una taza de la cafetería… como también de un video donde aparecía escapándose de la correccional (así se dice ¿no?) y todo eso es algo que haría un ladrón (sin ofender)**

**Esperando su opinión me despido humildemente ^^**


	2. El escape

Capítulo Dos: El escape.

En alguna habitación de la Torre de lo Arcano, una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo, en donde una voz evidentemente irritaba dominaba sobre otra voz que replicaba sobre lo injusto de su trato. Momentos más tarde, las voces bajan el volumen para escucharse su respiración agitada para luego empezar a normalizarse.

-… esperaba más de ti- se escuchó una voz masculina hablando con tono golpeado.

Un largo silencio inundó la habitación, siendo roto por la voz anterior.

- Desaparece de mi vista.

Una mujer de túnica azul sale deprisa de la habitación, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios.

-Eso fue muy duro para ella, señor archimago- dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta.

-¿Estabas espiando, Heather?

-No era mi intención - respondió Heather humildemente- pero iba a hablarle del ladrón que se infiltró en la Torre… y como vi que discutía con Gwen, pues…

-Dime todo lo que averiguaste del intruso.

- Se llama Duncan- prosiguió Heather- y todo lo que pude sacarle de información vital es que proviene del sur, de Amn para ser precisa.

-¿Amn? ¿Qué motivo podría traer a un ladrón de Amn a la Torre de lo Arcano?- se preguntó el archimago para luego mirar a Heather- ¿pudiste averiguar más?

-No, mi señor, no aparece un motivo fuerte por el cual haya venido. Puede que haya pensado en vender el orbe por ahí una vez que lo tenga.

-Puede ser… aunque me sorprende que el se atreva a venir a robarnos.

-Eso ya no importa, dentro de poco será el fin de su existencia en este mundo- dijo Heather para dar una leve reverencia a su superior y marcharse de la estancia.

-Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿De que se trata, mi señor?

Mientras tanto, en el séptimo piso de la Torre de lo Arcano, tres magos encapuchados miraban dentro de una celda, en donde se encontraba un Duncan evidentemente debilitado.

-Así que es este el bribón que entró en la torre- dijo un mago de túnica verde.

-No puedo creer lo estúpidos que llegan a ser estos ladrones- dijo otro de túnica amarilla.

-Vamos, chicos, no sean tan duros con el- sentenció otro de túnica negra- ¿no se dan cuenta que esta clase de gente tiene el cerebro atrofiado?

Duncan estaba sentando en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y con las manos y pies esposados. Se levanta para dirigirse hacia los magos que lo insultaban, pero siente como las cadenas de sus esposas lo tironeaban hacia la pared, haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Vaya, este rufián se levantó para enfrentarnos!- se burló el mago de túnica amarilla.

-Que idiota, pensaba que podría llegar hasta donde estamos estando encadenado- lo acompañó el mago de túnica verde- tan solo mírenlo, tan sucio y repugnante.

-Lo torturaré un poco para divertirme- acotó el mago de túnica negra mientras generaba un rayo desde sus manos para apuntarlo hacia Duncan, siendo acompañado por los demás.

El ladrón se retuerce ante el dolor del conjuro que lo golpeaba, dando fuertes alaridos que provocaban las carcajadas de los magos. Sabía de antemano que los magos podían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían, pero el abuso de estos tres magos que lo seguían torturando desde la seguridad de los barrotes de su celda era más de lo que podía soportar su orgullo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- preguntó una fuerte voz haciendo eco en el área.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- gritó el mago de túnica verde mientras arrancaba del lugar seguido por los demás.

Duncan intenta enfocar su mirada en el nuevo visitante, quien vestía una túnica marrón, apenas viendo su rostro por la enorme capucha de la túnica, quien entra a la celda y lo revisa.

-Estúpidos aprendices- refunfuñó el mago- ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a torturar a un prisionero?

El prisionero sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia de a poco, aunque quería mantenerse despierto para ver lo que se proponía el visitante.

-Solo yo tengo autorización para torturar prisioneros- se quejaba el mago- ya sabrán esos aprendices cuando el archimago se entere de esto…

Ya no pudo resistir más el estar despierto, Duncan finalmente sucumbe ante el cansancio ocasionado por esa sesión de tortura vivida anteriormente, dejando de tomar en cuenta los reclamos del mago.

_¿En qué me he metido…?_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

"_En algún lugar, en algún barrio de alguna ciudad lejana, se encontraba un niño vagando por sus calles, cuya mirada vidriosa se paseaba por la gente que transitaba._

_-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó un comerciante de carne al ver que el niño se había acercado demasiado a su tienda._

_En todos los lugares a los que iba, el niño era tratado de la misma forma, o incluso peor, y esto era comprobado al notar que sus brazos y piernas tenían cicatrices de anteriores golpizas. Ya cansado de caminar, el infante se sienta cerca del muro de una casa anaranjada, contemplando a su derecha el brillo del sol sobre el mar. Su estómago ruge con furia, su visión se hace borrosa, sintiendo luego la humedad sobre sus ojos mientras seguía viendo el horizonte azul._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz a su izquierda._

_El niño se voltea, viendo a un hombre vestido de negro, cuya cabeza llevaba puesta una especie de turbante rojo que le impedía ver su rostro, con múltiples cinturones de los cuales le colgaban cuchillas y otros artilugios. El niño retrocede asustado, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, listo para que el sujeto le diera una paliza._

_-¿Qué te pasa, mocoso?- volvió a preguntar el hombre._

_-¿No vas a golpearme?- sollozó el niño temblando en el suelo._

_-¿Y por qué habría de golpearte?_

_-Todos lo hacen…_

_-Y yo no soy todos- le animó el hombre._

_El niño descubre su rostro, viendo que efectivamente el hombre no tenía intención de golpearlo, a menos que lo provocara, claro._

_-Y dime, mocoso, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Yo… no tengo nombre- contestó el niño con la voz quebrada- no soy… nadie._

_El sujeto se agacha para estar a la altura del niño, quien tiembla cuando este le pone una mano sobre su negra cabellera, revolviéndola de forma juguetona mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_-Así que dime, Don Nadie, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?- preguntó el hombre._

_-¿Lo… dice en… serio?_

_-¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? Pero bueno, si quieres quedarte en la calle…_

_-¡Por favor, lléveme con usted!- exclamó el chico con los ojos brillantes._

_Tomando al niño de la mano, el hombre lo levanta del suelo y entra con el al edificio, viendo como otros sujetos vestidos como el lo observaban con cierto interés._

_-¿Desde cuando recoges niños de la calle, Renal?- inquirió uno de los sujetos de negro._

_-Pienso que este mocoso puede sernos útil- le respondió el hombre caminando con el niño de la mano._

_El hombre y el niño suben unas escaleras, llegando a un pasillo con pocas habitaciones, caminando por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a un área abierta, donde Renal se sentó sobre unos cojines apilados en el suelo, invitando al niño a sentarse en uno de ellos._

_-Antes de que puedas vivir aquí, te diré que esta vida no es fácil- dijo Renal- y tendrás que ser muy hábil si quieres ganarte tu lugar._

_El niño, aún con los ojos llorosos, prestaba atención a las palabras de Renal, quien lo examinaba meticulosamente._

_- Empezaremos por darte un nombre- habló Renal para llamar la atención del niño- te llamaré… Duncan ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿Duncan?- repitió el niño._

_-Es un nombre con actitud, algo que tendrás que desarrollar si quieres sobrevivir._

_El niño no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo, nunca se sintió acogido en ningún lado, empezando a pensar que por fin tendría lo que siempre quiso, un plato de comida, un lugar donde dormir durante la noche, y alguien quien lo cuidara…_

_-Ya basta de tanto lloriqueo, sécate esas lágrimas- dijo el hombre serio- ahora eres parte de los Ladrones de las Sombras, no puedes darte el privilegio de llorar._

_-Sí… señor- dijo Duncan entrecortado, secándose vigorosamente las lágrimas._

_-Ahora, Duncan, necesitarás algo de ropa y comida… y un buen baño, apestas a aliento de dragón."_

Duncan abre los ojos, viendo a través de los barrotes de su ventana que estaba atardeciendo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que fue capturado.

-Oye tú, hora de comer.

Siguiendo el origen de la voz, el ladrón se encuentra con el mismo mago que vio antes de dormir, quien desliza por el suelo un plato de madera con una especie de papilla blanquecina, el cual llega hasta sus pies.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó el mago al ver que el prisionero no reaccionaba- si es así iré a sacar el plato…

Antes de que el mago pudiera abrir la celda, Duncan toma el plato y empieza a comer su contenido con desesperación, viendo que este hacía muecas de asco cuando devoraba un bocado; aún así, se dispuso a no dejar sobras.

-Sí que tenías hambre… es normal, has estado aquí como… una semana, creo.

-¿Una semana?- se atrevió a preguntar el prisionero.

- Exacto- respondió el guardia- usualmente esperamos debilitar a los prisioneros, para que no puedan escapar o atacarnos mientras los mantenemos aquí, y hacemos las interrogaciones pertinentes- concluyó apoyándose en los barrotes.

-Ya les he dicho por qué estoy aquí…

-Si, si, claro, eso dicen todos… pero no te preocupes, no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El carcelero dudó por un instante si debía o no responder a su pregunta, pero luego de verlo tan demacrado, decidió responder mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

-Serás condenado al Cautiverio.

-¿Cautiverio? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Duncan.

-Cautiverio es un hechizo en donde encerramos a los prisioneros en una celda interdimensional- explicó el carcelero- y esa prisión es enterrada a varios metros bajo tierra para que nadie pueda liberarte.

Duncan escuchaba con horror en lo que consistiría su condena por invadir el territorio de la Hermandad Arcana, no soportaba la idea de estar encerrado en una prisión mágica, y menos soportaba la idea de estar enterrado a varios metros de la superficie.

-¿No creen que esto es injusto?

-¿Un ladrón hablando de justicia? eso es irónico... se nota que estar encerrado aquí afecta la forma de pensar.

Y sin más que decir, el carcelero se retira, dejando a su prisionero demasiado intranquilo, el cual buscaba una forma de salir antes de ser encerrado para siempre.

-¡Es inútil que intentes buscar una forma de escapar, nadie lo ha logrado!- le gritó el guardia desde lejos.

Aún así, Duncan seguía revisando a su alrededor, buscando un posible hueco en la defensa mágica de su celda, incluso buscaba una forma de liberarse de sus esposas sin conseguirlo.

Después de varias horas buscando una forma de salir, el prisionero se empezaba a sentir cansado, viendo por la ventanilla de su celda como la luz del sol se apagaba, dando a lugar a la oscuridad de la noche. Acostumbrando su vista a la escasa luz del lugar, Duncan ve que el guardia que ya conocía estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su puerta, quien parecía estar durmiendo con los brazos cruzados.

En eso, el prisionero escucha unos pasos que parecían acercarse, poniéndose de pie para ver de quien se trataba. Avanzando hasta donde las cadenas le permitían, pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba al guardia.

_-¿Ya es hora?-_pensaba Duncan.

La sombra ya estaba dentro de su celda, Duncan retrocedía hasta tocar la pared, sintiendo como la adrenalina se apoderaba de el, preparándose para luchar por su libertad.

-Inmovilizar Persona- susurró la sombra lanzando un brillo rojo sobre el prisionero.

Duncan queda inmóvil contra la pared mientras la sombra se le acercaba, quedando a unos pasos de este. La sombra alza una mano hacia el rostro del prisionero, susurrando un conjuro mientras un brillo rojizo salía de su mano.

-Sueño- murmuró la sombra.

Cuando el prisionero cayó dormido por el conjuro, la sombra lo acomoda en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a el, luego mira hacia el guardia de la celda, quien aún seguía durmiendo, lo cual hizo que empezara a murmurar otro conjuro sobre el ladrón.

Duncan abre los ojos lentamente, irguiéndose un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre un suelo que se sentía diferente, volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

-_¿Dónde estoy…?_

El nuevo lugar tenía paredes de madera, algunas de estas tablas tenían agujeros diminutos que dejaban pasar la luz, el suelo pedregoso se sentía algo sucio por el polvo, y su única decoración era un par de cajones apilados al azar dentro de esta enorme estancia, asumiendo que se encontraba en un almacén.

El ladrón mira a un costado, viendo un bolso cuyo contenido revisa, encontrando algunas de sus cosas: una armadura de cuero tachonado, un grueso cinturón de cuero con cuchillas y ganzúas colgando de el, un pequeño carrete de hilo fino y su tijera pequeña para cortar los hilos de las trampas mágicas. Además de estas cosas, Duncan encuentras algunas cosas extra, como una poción de invisibilidad, una máscara gris y una capa, la cual reconoce como la Capa de no Detección que le había dado Heather.

-Me pregunto como fue que llegué aquí… con estas cosas- susurró Duncan.

Sacando las cosas del bolso, cae un pedazo de papel doblado, el cual recoge y abre, tratándose de una nota, la que empieza a leer.

_Duncan._

_Si estás leyendo esta nota, significa que la primera parte de mi plan ha funcionado, y ahora el escapar de aquí será tu prioridad, pero debes darte prisa, el clon que dejé en tu celda desaparecerá dentro de cinco dos horas, así que una vez que consigas escapar de la Torre de los Arcano, tendrás que abandonar Luskan de inmediato._

_Como habrás visto, en este bolso están algunas de tus cosas que pudieron ser recuperadas junto con algo extra, como la máscara que tienes en tus manos, la cual te permitirá adoptar cualquier rostro que imagines, siempre y cuando no uses algún objeto mágico que pueda interferir con el encantamiento de esta, como aretes o algún piercing._

_Una vez que hayas salido de Luskan, te reunirás conmigo en la posada Las Armas de la Alianza en el pueblo de Puerto Final dentro de tres días, donde discutiremos sobre lo que tendremos que hacer en el futuro._

_No intentes ir por tu cuenta, La Hermandad Arcana te atrapará si lo haces._

-Bueno… a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes- concluyó Duncan al terminar de leer la carta- pero primero debo salir de aquí.

El ladrón se dispone a equiparse, vistiendo la armadura y el cinturón grueso, acomodando las cuchillas para después colgarse el bolso y colocarse la capa. Luego de haberse puesto el equipo, decide avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual abre de par en par para ver el exterior.

El patio exterior era amplio, había un par de arbustos pequeños dispersos por los contornos de la pared, y al lado de la puerta de madera estaba la carreta que había utilizado para entrar a la Torre de lo Arcano. Aventurándose a asomar más la cabeza por la puerta, el joven ladrón ve a dos guardias parados a cada lado del portón metálico del patio, reconociéndolo como los guardias que lo habían recibido hace una semana atrás.

-Hora de salir de aquí- se dijo Duncan entrando de nuevo al almacén.

Duncan se coloca la capucha de la capa mientras extrae del bolso la poción de invisibilidad, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, quiso probar la máscara, la cual intenta ponerse; sin embargo, la máscara no parecía calzar, una especie de fuerza hacía que esta quisiera alejarse de su rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?- se preguntó mirando fijamente la máscara, recordando luego la nota- "podrás usarla siempre y cuando no lleves puesto un objeto mágico que pueda interferir con su encantamiento…"

Recordando esa cita de la nota, el ladrón dirige sus manos hacia su ceja izquierda, tomando el pequeño piercing con ellas para poder sacárselo y guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego de esto, intentó colocarse la máscara, y esta vez, dicho objeto se adhirió al rostro del ladrón, quien empezó a imaginar un rostro al azar, sintiendo luego como la sensación de llevar una máscara desaparecía.

-Veré si funcionó…

El joven extrae una de sus cuchillas del cinturón para usarla de espejo, viendo los efectos de la máscara al ver que ya no tenía su rostro, el cual fue cambiado por uno de piel morena y rasgos toscos, incluso el color de sus ojos había cambiado de turquesa a marrón; además, el piercing que llevaba puesto en su nariz desapareció. Guardando la cuchilla en su cinturón, Duncan procede a beber la poción de invisibilidad y esperar a que los efectos de esta empezaran a funcionar.

Ya completamente invisible, el ladrón sale del almacén, moviéndose sigilosamente por el patio. A unos metros del portón del patio, ve que hay más guardias en su vía de escape, preguntándose si habrán descubierto que el ya no estaba en su celda. Eliminando este pensamiento de su mente, sigue avanzando hasta estar a escasos metros de su salida, pero el portón estaba cerrado, y viendo más de cerca, encontró detectores de invisibilidad en algunos de los barrotes.

_-Maldición…-_ pensó Duncan al ver que no había forma de salir sin ser detectado.

En eso, se escucha un extraño sonido detrás de el, volteándose para ver su origen, una carreta conducida por un mensajero, al parecer, se dirigía hacia el portón. Los guardias notan la carreta y se acercan hasta ella.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Sí- respondió el mensajero encapuchado- partiré de inmediato hasta mi destino.

Los guardias revisan la carreta para ver que la carga, la cual era un cajón, estaba bien asegurada, para luego retirarse hasta el portón para abrirlo. Aprovechándose de la situación, Duncan se dirige rápidamente hasta la parte trasera de la carreta para subirse dentro, moviéndose para quedar junto con el cajón una vez que el mensajero hacía mover al caballo que tironeaba el transporte.

El ladrón sonreía ante su exitoso escape, viendo como se alejaba de la Torre de lo Arcano, una visión muy satisfactoria. La carreta seguía avanzando por las pobladas calles de Luskan, viendo como la gente hacía sus quehaceres diarios y los mercaderes que se esforzaban por vender sus mercancías. Unos minutos más tarde, Duncan nota como los efectos de la poción empezaban a disiparse al ver que su brazo parpadeaba, bajándose de la carreta antes de que su invisibilidad se terminara del todo, mezclándose con la multitud.

Recordando la advertencia de la nota, el ladrón intenta moverse por las calles rápidamente para llegar al portón de salida de la ciudad, pero algo llama su atención, un sujeto vestido con una capa marrón claro y un sombrero de alas muy anchas se movía por la ciudad, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta él.

Al igual que Duncan, el sujeto se movía increíblemente rápido por la multitud con una destreza impresionante. El sujeto del sombrero desaparece en un callejón a su izquierda, y Duncan decide ir por él para alcanzar a el; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, siente como una fuerza lo retenía y lo arrastraba a la parte más oscura del callejón, viendo la punta de una cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- preguntó el extraño.

Duncan ve el rostro del sujeto a pesar de esconderlo con el ancho sombrero, viendo un pálido rostro de rasgos delicados y de ojos azules que lo miraba con frialdad.

-Sabía que eras tú- dijo el ladrón- nadie más que tú usaría ese sombrero.

El extraño lo mira con asombro, al parecer, su perseguidor lo conocía. Después de un largo silencio, el ladrón se atreve a hablar.

-Geoff- dijo Duncan- soy yo, Duncan.

**N.A: hola lectores, lamento mucho esta tardanza, tengo mucho que estudiar y ni siquiera tendré vacaciones... pero bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, y en caso de alguna duda, queja y otros, estoy a un review de distancia (=P)**


	3. Fiebre

Capítulo Tres: Fiebre.

-Geoff- dijo Duncan- soy yo, Duncan.

El sujeto del sombrero miró a Duncan con una marcada expresión de extrañeza en su rostro, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por el ladrón.

-Geoff… deja de mirarme así- dijo el ladrón.

Geoff no respondía, aún mantenía la punta de su cuchilla sobre el cuello del joven, quien parece suspirar pesadamente entre su apretado agarre ante la desconfianza de este.

-Había olvidado que tenía esta máscara puesta… permíteme.

Duncan mueve sus manos en dirección a su rostro para cubrirlo con sus manos, teniéndolas en esa posición por unos breves instantes para después ver la máscara entre sus manos, volviendo a su verdadero rostro.

-Y yo que pensaba que los elfos tenían una habilidad innata para detectar objetos mágicos- se mofó Duncan con una sonrisa torcida.

Geoff suelta a Duncan para luego mirarlo de frente, cambiando su expresión hostil por una serena, dándole luego un apretón de manos.

-¡Duncan, viejo!- exclamó Geoff- lamento no haberte reconocido… te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-También me alegra verte, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Luskan.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? apenas te veo y ya estás metido en problemas… algo natural en ti.

-Te lo diré luego, pero no aquí, debemos abandonar esta ciudad de inmediato- dijo Duncan volviendo a ponerse la máscara- por seguridad usaré esta máscara.

Sin decir palabra, los dos salen del callejón, caminando rápidamente por sus calles hasta llegar al portón principal de Luskan, en donde tres guardias se divisaban en el frente.

-Buenas tardes, señores- dijo Geoff dando a los guardias una corta reverencia- ¿podrían abrir el portón principal? Su ciudad es muy hermosa, pero tenemos que regresar a casa.

Los guardias asienten ante la petición de Geoff, dando la orden de abrir a un guardia que se encontraba en una torre de las grandes paredes de piedra que cubren toda la ciudad. Una vez con el portón abierto, el elfo se despide de los guardias amablemente mientras que Duncan solo pasaba de largo.

-Es odioso cuando te comportas muy amable- refunfuñó Duncan.

Su amigo le responde con una sonrisa de complicidad, dándole a entender que esa amabilidad excesiva lo hizo con toda la mala intención de molestarlo.

-Ahora cuéntame lo que estuviste haciendo en Luskan- inquirió Geoff- después de que me dejaras solo en Aguas Profundas es lo mínimo que tengo que saber.

-Ni que fueras mi mamá para que me hables así…

Mientras caminaban por el sendero, Duncan le comenta a Geoff de su experiencia en la Torre de lo Arcano, quien tenía una cara de sorprendido mientras lo escuchaba narrar desde la traición de Heather hasta su misterioso escape del lugar.

-Es un milagro que hayas podido salir vivo de ese lugar- acotó Geoff aún sin salir de su asombro- ese lugar es impenetrable.

-Al menos ya estoy fuera- dijo Duncan aliviado- vayamos a una posada, necesito reponerme… y comer algo decente.

-Estás de suerte, por allá hay una cerca.

El ladrón confirma las palabras de su amigo cuando ve una posada a unos pasos de ellos, dirigiéndose hasta ella sin dudarlo. Al entrar en la posada, los jóvenes notan un ambiente tranquilo, en donde los clientes charlaban animadamente acompañados de una garrafa de cerveza o un vaso de vino; también veían como uno que otro cliente molestaba a las meseras, quienes contestaban a su insistencia con audaces insultos, algo de lo cual Duncan no pudo evitar reírse.

-Que lugar tan amistoso- dijo Duncan mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Al llegar a la barra, los recibe un hombre de estatura algo mediana y de aspecto fornido, con la cabeza rapada y la cara cubierta de cicatrices, vistiendo una armadura de cuero y unos pantalones beige.

-Bienvenidos al Grifo Verde- dijo el posadero con una ronca voz- ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-Queremos algo de comida y un buen trago- dijo Duncan.

-Por siete monedas de oro les puedo servir el especial del día ¿les parece bien?

Los jóvenes se miran para luego asentir frente al posadero, quien recibe la cantidad de monedas de parte de Geoff. Luego, el posadero llama a una de sus meseras, vestida solamente con un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo y unas sandalias, quien lleva a los comensales a una mesa vacía en un extremo de la habitación.

-Esperen aquí y les traeré su orden- dijo la mesera antes de irse.

Unos minutos más tarde, la misma mesera que los llevó a la mesa regresaba con sus platos en las manos, los cuales deja en la mesa. Antes de que pudiera irse, Geoff la detiene para darle una pieza de oro como propina, lo cual la mujer agradece y se va.

-Ahora comamos…- articuló Geoff para luego ver como su compañero devoraba su comida con ganas- no sabía que estuvieras tan hambriento.

-Trata de estar una semana sin comer- respondió Duncan para luego seguir comiendo.

-Esos magos se pasan… ¿una semana sin comer?

-_Esto es comida de nobles en comparación a esa papilla desabrida._

-Ahora que estamos fuera de Luskan, hay que ver que hacer a continuación.

-Según la nota que tengo en mis manos, debo dirigirme a Puerto Final a encontrarme con aquel que me liberó dentro de tres días.

-Me pregunto quien sería tu salvador. Para que haya cuidado en que no supieras quien es, creo que debe ser uno de esos magos.

Duncan sopesaba la deducción de Geoff, algo le decía que su relación con la Hermandad Arcana estaría más allá de lo que se consideraba un juego de policías y ladrones, algo más profundo…

Mientras comían, Geoff ve que Duncan deja de comer, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Geoff palmeándole un hombro.

-Estoy bien- respondió Duncan mientras sacudía su cabeza con fuerza para seguir comiendo.

Ya al terminar de comer, el grupo se va del Grifo Verde para dirigirse a Puerto Final a reunirse con el sujeto que liberó a Duncan de la Torre de lo Arcano. Mientras seguían caminando, el elfo mira hacia el cielo, el cual empezaba a cubrirse con oscuras nubes.

-Esto se ve mal, hay que llegar rápidamente a Puerto Final antes de que esta tormenta nos alcance.

Duncan mira al cielo para comprobar las palabras de su amigo para luego seguir caminando. En eso, Geoff ve que su compañero caminaba un poco lento.

-¿Estás bien? Has estado así desde que estuvimos en la posada…

-No te preocupes, tenemos que llegar a Puerto Final, de seguro esos magos me deben estar buscando en este momento.

Luego de un buen rato caminando, Geoff se veía que disfrutaba la caminata, viendo el sendero rodeado de un hermoso bosque, incluso podían verse a algunos animales correteando por la verde pradera para encontrar un refugio seguro.

-Es una lástima que la tormenta afecte este paisaje, ¿no lo crees…?

La expresión tranquila en el rostro del elfo cambia radicalmente al mirar hacia atrás, su amigo el ladrón se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo.

-¡Duncan!- exclamó Geoff cuando corría hasta Duncan- ¡Duncan, viejo, reacciona!-seguía gritando mientras zamarreaba al ladrón sin obtener respuesta.

El ladrón parecía respirar con dificultad, el rostro de la máscara estaba levemente enrojecido y su cuerpo temblaba mucho. Geoff decide sacarle la máscara, pero cuando logra encontrar los bordes de esta, se sorprende de su excesiva temperatura, lo cual ignora para poder sacársela.

-Esto se ve mal- se decía Geoff- tengo que llevarlo a Puerto Final enseguida…

Guardando la máscara entre sus cosas, Geoff hace acopio de toda su fuerza para cargar a Duncan sobre su espalda y empezar a correr. En eso, siente como algo cae sobre las aletas de su sombrero, viendo hacia el cielo para ver que comenzaba a llover.

-Genial…- se decía mientras cargaba a su amigo.

Al comenzar la lluvia, Geoff empieza a notar como la frágil respiración de su amigo empezaba a dejar de golpetear su hombro, cosa que hizo que se apartara del camino para acostarlo sobre el húmedo suelo. Acercando su oreja hasta la boca de Duncan, Geoff comprueba su preocupación, el ladrón estaba dejando de respirar.

-¡Duncan, no te mueras!- exclamaba Geoff mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar con unos golpecitos sobre sus mejillas- no puede ser que ese posadero te haya envenenado ¿verdad? No, no creo que tenga algo que ver con esos magos…

El elfo empezaba recoger con una de sus manos algo de lluvia para mojar a Duncan con ella, haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

-¿Geoff…?- balbuceó Duncan.

-¡Por fin reaccionas, viejo!- se alegró Geoff- ya temía lo peor.

-Me… siento… muy débil…

-Tranquilo, viejo, ya estamos cerca de Puerto Final, sólo quédate conmigo hasta que podamos encontrar un templo para que te curen.

Cuando Geoff se disponía a cargar a Duncan sobre su espalda, ve que a unos pasos de ellos se acercaban dos personas encapuchadas, las que parecían ser más bajas que ellos.

-¡Oigan, aquí, necesito su ayuda!- gritó Geoff para llamar la atención de los caminantes.

Los caminantes notan a Geoff, a quien se acercan rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, buen hombre?- contestó uno de los caminantes con una voz femenina.

-Necesito ayuda, mi amigo está muy enfermo.

El otro caminante se acerca a Duncan para tocar su frente, sorprendiéndose por la excesiva temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Está muy mal, Courtney- dijo la otra persona sonando preocupada- tenemos que llevarlo al templo enseguida.

-Tranquila, Bridgette- dijo Courtney- los llevaremos al templo y trataremos a su amigo.

Las dos mujeres ayudan a Geoff a poner a Duncan sobre su espalda, moviéndose rápidamente cuando la lluvia empezaba a golpearlos con fuerza. Al llegar a la entrada de Puerto Final, un guardia detiene al grupo.

-Bienvenidas, hermanas de Tyr- dijo el guardia reconociendo a las mujeres mientras ve a sus acompañantes- ¿vienen con ustedes?

-Sí- le respondió Courtney- tenemos que llevarlos al templo antes de que su amigo muera.

El guardia deja pasar al grupo rápidamente mientras ellos se movían hacia al templo. Ya al llegar al templo, el grupo entra rápidamente hasta llegar a una estancia con un altar iluminado en el fondo, el cual tenía una fuente con agua encima, y detrás de este, se encontraba la estatua de un hombre vestido en una flamante armadura, el cual Geoff nota que no tiene una de sus manos.

-Bienvenidas al templo, hermanas- las recibió un anciano canoso de abundante barba quien vestía de una túnica blanca- al parecer traen compañía.

-Sumo sacerdote- jadeó Bridgette- el hombre que está en la espalda de este viajero está muy enfermo.

El anciano se acerca a Geoff, quien ve como el anciano tocaba la frente de su amigo, retrocediendo un poco ante la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¡Por Tyr!- exclamó el sumo sacerdote- llévenlo a los dormitorios, traigan agua y toallas, preparen hierbas medicinales, esta noche será larga.

El anciano se arrodilla en el altar mientras Courtney buscaba las cosas necesarias para curar a Duncan. Bridgette guiaba a Geoff a través del templo hasta llegar a unos dormitorios, acostando al enfermo con delicadeza en una de las camas vacías para luego quitarle algo de su indumentaria, quedando solamente con su camisa negra y sus pantalones azules.

-Traje el agua y las toallas- dijo Courtney al entrar.

Bridgette ayuda a su compañera a preparar algunas toallas húmedas, Geoff se quita el sombrero un momento para sacudirle el agua que había absorbido, dejándolo colgado en unos clavos en la pared para secarlo.

-Pondré una toalla sobre su frente mientras esperamos a que llegue el Sumo Sacerdote- dijo Courtney.

-¿Qué tanto hace ese anciano?- se quejó Geoff exasperado- mi amigo se está muriendo y no podemos hacer nada.

-Mantén la calma- dijo Bridgette tomándolo suavemente de un brazo- el Sumo Sacerdote siempre ora a Tyr antes de realizar una curación, así podrá ver lo que realmente afecta a tu amigo y podrá sanarlo.

-Es algo que solemos hacer los clérigos- la secundó Courtney- para que nuestro dios nos guié siempre.

Cuando Courtney se disponía a colocar una toalla en la frente del enfermo, siente que una de las manos de este toma una de las suyas. Sorprendida, la joven no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Duncan, quien la miraba con ojos vidriosos mientras mantenía sujeta una de sus manos, empezando a balbucear incoherencias a causa de la excesiva fiebre.

-Está delirando- susurró Bridgette.

-Te salvaremos- dijo Courtney mirando a Duncan a los ojos- solo resiste un poco más- concluyó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla para calmarlo.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta, tratándose del sumo sacerdote del templo.

-Sí, señor- le respondió Bridgette.

El anciano se acerca hasta la cama, y mirando el enfermo que sufría por la fiebre, empieza su ritual de curación al juntar sus manos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recitar una oración en voz baja, apareciendo de paso un resplandor blanco, el cual es imbuido sobre Duncan. Sin embargo, mientras el resplandor blanco tocaba el cuerpo del ladrón, este comienza a retorcerse, haciendo que el sumo sacerdote dejara de imbuir energía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Geoff.

-Al parecer tu amigo está maldito, y es una maldición fuerte.

-¿Quiere decir que no podrá curarlo?

-No te alarmes, joven elfo- dijo el anciano suavemente- no es incurable, pero llevará tiempo deshacer una maldición. Tendré que estudiar a tu amigo un poco más.

El anciano miraba a las dos chicas, quienes se preguntaban que clase de maldición hacía que alguien estuviera en las condiciones que Duncan estaba. Acercándose a ellas, las toma de los hombros, comenzando a conversar en voz baja con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Geoff se acercaba lentamente a Duncan, quien seguía respirando con dificultad sobre la cama. El elfo miraba a su amigo, quien ahora tenía el cuerpo completamente enrojecido, podía percibir que el calor que lo consumía le estaba doliendo.

-No te preocupes, viejo- susurraba- estas amables personas no te dejarán morir.

Mientras, en algún lugar lejano, una persona observaba la situación del ladrón desde una bola de cristal desde la oscuridad.

-Eso fue demasiado- dijo la persona con una voz sombría- aunque nunca se está de más deshacerse de la basura.

-¿Cuánto cree que durará vivo, mi señor?- preguntó desde la oscuridad de la habitación una segunda voz.

-Me imagino que le habrá hecho una maldición poderosa… no creo que dure más de dos o tres días con esa fiebre.


	4. Presentimiento

Capítulo Cuatro: Presentimiento.

Ha pasado un día desde que Duncan ha estado intentando sobrevivir a una excesiva fiebre, la cual, según el Sumo Sacerdote del templo de Tyr, se debe a una maldición poderosa.

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó Geoff al anciano.

-Hemos intentado lo posible por curarlo- le respondió- esta maldición está bien elaborada.

-Aquí traigo otra mezcla de hierbas- dijo Courtney con un potaje en sus manos.

Geoff veía como el Sumo Sacerdote intentaba hacer que su amigo comiera de una pasta verdosa, quien al probarla intentaba escupirla con todas sus fuerzas mientras se quejaba de la fiebre que parecía ir en aumento. Sin querer ver más, el elfo se va hasta la entrada del templo, en donde se apoya en uno de los marcos de las puertas dobles, dando gran y profunda bocanada de aire.

-¿Aún preocupado por tu amigo?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.

El elfo se voltea a ver el origen de la voz, viendo que se trataba de Bridgette, una chica semielfa de cabello rubio y ojos miel, quien se para frente a Geoff para captar su atención.

-Todos estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salvar a tu amigo- dijo la joven tomando las manos del elfo entre las suyas- sólo confía en que las cosas saldrán bien.

Por alguna razón, Geoff empezaba a sentirse tranquilo con el contacto de Bridgette, sonriendo luego mientras miraba hacia el cielo que se despejaba de una tormentosa noche anterior.

-Sólo espero que tu dios pueda hacer algo por Duncan…

Mientras tanto, dentro de los dormitorios del templo, Courtney se encontraba sola atendiendo a Duncan, quien ahora se hallaba más tranquilo, algo que a la joven le tranquilizaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo espero que se mejore- susurraba Courtney acercándose al enfermo para cambiar la toalla húmeda de su frente- quien quiera que seas, Duncan, espero que tu destino no sea morir bajo la casa de Tyr…

Apenas la joven se retiraba, siente un agarre débil en una de las mangas de su túnica verde, Duncan la retenía mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién… eres tú?- articuló Duncan.

-Veo que empiezas a recuperar la conciencia- respondió la joven- mi nombre es Courtney, y soy una sacerdotisa al servicio de Tyr, el Dios de la Justicia.

-¿Eres una tyrriana?

-¿Algo malo con ser tyrriana?- preguntó Courtney enarcando una ceja.

-No, nada malo- concluyó el ladrón sin querer decir más- me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado aquí.

-Has estado aquí desde anoche, llegaste en muy mal estado.

Volviendo con Geoff y Bridgette, la semielfa decide pasear con Geoff por Puerto Final para liberar la tensión de este último. El elfo se sentía a gusto caminando por el pueblo, mirando el azulado mar que se mostraba calmado a su lado.

-¿Más tranquilo?- le preguntó Bridgette.

-Un poco- le responde Geoff- me hacía falta salir del templo.

Los dos seguían caminando mientras la sacerdotisa le hablaba de la vida que llevaba en Puerto Final, de la gente que vive en el lugar y de algunos casos extraños en donde algunos personajes célebres pasaron por ahí.

-… recuerdo una vez cuando Elminster estuvo aquí- contaba Bridgette- fue un día realmente agradable.

-¿Elminster? ¿El Eterno Caminante por aquí?

-Difícil de creer ¿no? Yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto. Todo pasó en un día estresante, y yo había ido al bosque a buscar hierbas medicinales…

Geoff se mostraba interesado en la historia de la semielfa, comentando como se lo había encontrado en el bosque, y que el le decía que las hierbas que tenía en sus manos eran venenosas, así que estuvo un tiempo con ella recogiendo las hierbas correctas mientras Bridgette le preguntaba sobre sus numerosos viajes y hazañas, las cuales eran conocidas por todo aquél que vivía en Faerun.

-Es increíble que te lo hayas encontrado- dijo Geoff imaginando la situación.

-Tenía una presencia muy agradable, y…

-¡Oíd, oíd!- se escuchaba en la lejanía.

La pareja busca la dirección de los gritos, viendo a unos pocos metros de ellos a un grupo de gente amontonado. Invadidos por la curiosidad, se dirigen al lugar de la aglomeración, en donde Geoff se abría paso entre la gente que rodeaba a un sujeto mediano, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color, quien entregaba folletos a la gente que se acercaba. El hombre mediano se aleja de la multitud, la cual lo seguía como su sombra; en eso, pide permiso a un mercader para subirse en uno de los cajones con mercancía para llamar la atención.

-¡Oíd, oíd!- gritaba el hombre a todo pulmón- ¡El día de ayer se ha escapado de la Torre de lo Arcano un peligroso ladrón sin escrúpulos!

La gente estaba asombrada antes la revelación del pregonero, quien continúa en su trabajo de informarlos con las últimas noticias.

-¡En los folletos que les entregué esta la cara de este peligroso criminal, quien responde al nombre de Duncan!

Geoff escuchaba al pregonero, se encontraba pálido y estático sobre su posición, no se atrevía a mirar a Bridgette, quien por cierto no pudo ocultar su asombro mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡Si alguien tiene información del paradero de este criminal, debe comunicarlo a los agentes de la Hermandad Arcana que estarán en todas las ciudades a partir de hoy!

La gente murmuraba y hablaban entre todos, de a poco se iba alejando del pregonero cuando este se bajaba del cajón para seguir con su tarea.

-¿Un criminal buscado por la Hermandad Arcana?- articuló Bridgette en un suspiro- ¿qué habrá hecho para enfadarlos?

El elfo no se atrevía a responderle, no podía, no sabía como, por lo que salió corriendo en dirección al templo seguido por la semielfa. Ya al llegar al templo, Geoff se alivia al ver que su amigo aún estaba en los dormitorios, pero lo otro que vio dentro de aquella habitación le borró la tranquilidad de su rostro, el sumo sacerdote y Courtney estaban con el, notando una evidente irritación en la segunda.

-Buenas tardes, joven elfo- lo saludó el sumo sacerdote.

Geoff camina lentamente hasta Duncan, hasta que de repente, Courtney se acerca a él rápidamente, encarándolo con fiereza.

-¿Un fugitivo de la Hermandad Arcana? ¡¿Trajiste a un criminal al templo de Tyr?!

-Courtney, por favor…- suplicaba Bridgette- tenemos que mantener la calma…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que permanezca calmada cuando en este lugar sagrado se está atendiendo a un mascarino*?!- chilló Courtney perdiendo los estribos- ¡Un maldito mascarino!

-Mi amigo será ladrón, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarlo así- lo defendió Geoff.

-Claro que puedo- dijo Courtney cruzando los brazos- él es un ladrón, no hay nada más que decir. Debemos entregarlo cuanto antes.

Cuando Courtney se dirigía a la cama en donde Duncan dormía, Geoff se interpone en su camino, haciendo que la morena tomara el mango de la maza que tenía colgada al cinto, lista para atacar si fuera necesario.

-¡Ya basta!- chilló Bridgette apartándolos con un bastón largo- ¡no se permitirá una batalla dentro de la casa de Tyr!

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente actividad por hoy- habló el anciano caminando hacia Courtney- deja tu arma, por favor.

La morena no pudo oponerse a su superior, soltando el mango del arma que no fue desenfundada, yéndose de la habitación aún furiosa, siendo perseguida por Bridgette.

-Tendremos problemas si la gente se entera de que tenemos al fugitivo aquí- dijo el anciano- la reputación de este templo se vería muy afectada… y nosotros también.

-¿Eso quiere decir que dejará de tratar a mi amigo?- inquirió Geoff.

-De todas formas intentaremos curarlo, pero con la condición de que apenas se haya recuperado, deberán desaparecer de Puerto Final y no volver jamás.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Bridgette intentaba calmar a una alterada Courtney, quien seguía alegando de que era una vergüenza para ella y para el templo el atender a un "mascarino".

-Courtney…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Deberíamos entregar a ese criminal ahora mismo!

-Pero aún no está del todo sano ¿no podemos esperar a que se haya recuperado?-rogó Bridgette.

-Tienes razón- dijo Courtney calmando su enojo-una vez que le hayamos curado esa maldición, haré que el sumo sacerdote entregue al mascarino a la Hermandad Arcana.

Sin más que decir, Coutney se va de la habitación, dejando a una preocupada Bridgette sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya en otra habitación, al parecer su dormitorio, la morena empieza a desvestirse, dejando sus ropas colgadas en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de un escritorio, el cual tenía una escultura de Tyr en un extremo y unos cuantos libros y pergaminos. Después, se dirige a un mueble, de cuyos cajones saca un camisón largo de color blanco, con el cual se viste.

-_Esto no tenía que haber sucedido- _pensaba Courtney- _si los demás se enteran de este escándalo, jamás podré llegar a ser un Alto Señor de la Justicia*…_

Finalmente, la aturdida sacerdotisa se recuesta sobre su cama, para luego cerrar los ojos con preocupación, cayendo finalmente en el sueño profundo.

En los dormitorios de los enfermos, Geoff se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Duncan, pensando que en cualquier momento los clérigos entregarían a su amigo, estando en el lugar para evitar que eso pasara. Desde la puerta de aquel dormitorio, Bridgette lo observaba dormir por las rendijas de la vieja puerta de madera.

-_Sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien…_

Volviendo con Courtney, algo extraño parecía pasarle, despertando algo nerviosa mientras se cubría aún más con la ropa de cama para luego volver a dormirse.

-_Puede que esta noche será de aquellas en las que no puedes dormir…_-pensó para luego volver a dormirse.

_Courtney se encontraba en la entrada del norte de Puerto Final junto a Bridgette y el sumo sacerdote, quienes miraban como los magos de la Hermandad Arcana se llevaba a Duncan a la fuerza, quien no quería ir con ellos, gritando que sería condenado a vivir dentro de una botella a metros de la superficie. La morena sólo hace su mirada a un lado, algo que al ladrón pareció dolerle. En cuanto a Geoff, el era escoltado por unos guardias, diciendo que se lo llevarían a la ciudad de Neverwinter para que sea juzgado, algo que no hacía muy feliz a Bridgette, susurrando que en vez de un juicio, sería ejecutado sin pensarlo._

_Una vez que Duncan estaba lejos de Puerto Final, la entrada del norte cierra sus puertas de forma estrepitosa, volviendo luego a su paz habitual. Luego de un tiempo, Courtney se sentía bien, pensando en que gracias a su buena acción, algunos sacerdotes de todos los templos de Tyr de Faerun se habían reunido en Puerto Final._

_-Debido a tus acciones anteriores, serás nombrada con el título de Alto Señor de la Justicia- decía un clérigo de túnica elegante- que Tyr guíe tus pasos en esta nueva responsabilidad._

_Courtney aceptaba el título con honor, haciendo una corta reverencia al clérigo y a sus acompañantes, los cuales se asustan cuando el suelo del templo en el que se hallaban empieza a temblar, escuchándose gritos desde afuera._

_La joven sale del lugar, viendo un horrible cuadro, el cielo estaba de color rojo sangre, las casas estaban en ruinas, y las calles de Puerto Final estaban envueltas en un río de sangre cuya corriente arrastraba a todo y a todos._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntaba Courtney horrorizada- no se supone que esto pase… no en este día._

_En eso, una sombra aparece desde el sangriento horizonte, la cual iba creciendo para acercarse a toda velocidad hasta la confundida joven, quien no podía moverse de su lugar. La enorme sombra ya estaba detrás de ella._

_-Muchas gracias por deshacerte del estorbo, hermana de Tyr- dijo la sombra susurrando sobre el cuello de Courtney- ahora nada evitará que reclame el poder que por derecho me pertenece._

Courtney se despierta de repente, empezando a sudar frío por la pesadilla, levantándose de su cama para caminar un rato. Caminando por los pasillos del templo, llega hasta el altar del templo, en donde se arrodilla y empieza a orar. Mientras rezaba, la morena escucha unos pasos detrás de sí, tratándose del sumo sacerdote, quien se arrodilla a un lado de la joven y ora junto a ella. Luego de haber orado, los dos se levantan del altar y se miran fijamente.

-¿Qué hace despierto, señor?- preguntó Courtney.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte- le respondió el anciano- estás pálida, hermana ¿te sucede algo?

-Tuve… una pesadilla.

El anciano la mira con preocupación, Courtney no decía palabra de nada, hasta que finalmente decide hablar. Cuando relataba su pesadilla, el sumo sacerdote no pudo evitar sentir horror por aquello, sumiéndose dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto qué querrá decir…

-Estoy tan confundido como tú.

-¿Alguien estará amenazando estas tierras?

-No sería la primera vez- susurró el anciano- nunca había visto algo así desde la Era de los Trastornos.

Courtney pensaba en esa fatídica época, agradeciendo en parte que era muy pequeña para recordar algo. Según los registros, la llamada Era de los Trastornos fue un periodo caótico en donde los dioses caminaron sobre Toril como mortales, una época donde ocurrieron grandes desastres.

Un poco más calmada, se dirige nuevamente su habitación, pasando por la habitación de los enfermos, donde Geoff y Duncan dormían. Acercándose con cuidado, Courtney se dirige a la cama en la que el ladrón estaba postrado, mirándolo fijamente unos instantes.

-_Me pregunto qué tienes que ver con todo esto-_ pensaba Courtney-_ solo espero que no sea nada muy grande._

Mientras lo seguía mirando, ve como algo cae desde la ventana de la estancia hasta sus pies, recogiendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño paquete del tamaño de su dedo meñique, el cual abre para encontrar adentro un pequeño mechón de cabello verde, viendo que es del mismo tipo que tiene Duncan en su mohicano. Cuando pensaba tirar el papel que envolvía el mechón, ve que hay una nota, la cual se lleva a su habitación y comienza a leer bajo la luz de una vela.

"_La única forma de curarlo es usando este mechón de su cabello maldito sobre él mientras se le aplica el conjuro Quitar Maldición, no hay otra forma. Si no quieres que ocurra un desastre en esta tierra, o peor aún, que este infierno se esparza por toda Faerun y toda Toril, no lo entregues a la Hermandad Arcana, sería el último error que cometas antes de que vengan por ti"._

Courtney casi grita por el asombro, recordando de golpe las horribles visiones de su pesadilla. Arrugando el papel con ganas, la sacerdotisa decide irse a dormir, sin embargo, todavía se preguntaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente, el anciano va a ver el estado de Duncan, encontrándose con una sorpresa, Courtney ya se hallaba sentada a un lado de la cama aplicando sobre el enfermo un conjuro de magia divina.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el sumo sacerdote.

-Curando a este enfermo- le respondió Courtney para seguir con su tarea.

El anciano se muestra sorprendido, Courtney parecía estar curando a Duncan, a quien el exceso rubor de su rostro y su cuerpo empezaba a disminuir considerablemente, notando además que la respiración del ladrón empezaba a normalizarse, comenzando a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Gracias…- articuló Duncan.

-No me agradezcas- respondió la joven tajantemente- el poder de Tyr lo logra todo.

Duncan se levanta de la cama para recoger sus cosas, Geoff se pone detrás del ladrón, quien se extraña de la acción de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el ladrón.

-Estas personas saben que te busca la Hermandad Arcana, viejo- dijo Geoff- un pregonero vino con las noticias ayer, piensan entregarte apenas te hayas recuperado.

Duncan miraba a los clérigos delante de él, sintiendo un ambiente de tensión, el cual fue roto por Courtney, quien camina hacia el ladrón.

-Quisiera hablar con Duncan- dijo Courtney al ver que el elfo estaba a la defensiva.

Geoff miró fijamente a la morena por un largo momento para finalmente dejarla pasar, no sin antes hacerle una advertencia con la mirada.

-Duncan…- comenzó Courtney- se que piensas que solo te hemos mantenido con vida para entregarte a la Hermandad Arcana… pero he decidido no hacerlo.

Todos se sorprenden ante lo dicho por Courtney, quien seguía mirando al ladrón tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tan repentino?- se atrevió a preguntar Geoff- hasta hace unas horas pensabas entregarlo.

-Sólo les diré que tengo un presentimiento sobre entregar a este mascarino.

-Suena despectivo cuando me llamas "mascarino"- dijo Duncan enarcando una ceja.

-Como sea- continuó la morena- el que haya decidido no entregarte, no quiere decir que te deje ir libremente por Faerun. Iré contigo.

Duncan no lo podía creer, una sacerdotisa de Tyr lo seguiría como su sombra, una visión no muy alentadora para el, ni para cualquier ladrón.

-¿Y quién dijo que puedes venir conmigo, querida?- inquirió Duncan mirándola fijamente.

-Yo lo digo- le respondió Courtney sin intimidarse por la mirada del ladrón- si no me dejas ir contigo, te entregaré a la Hermandad Arcana, querido.

Duncan se sentía acorralado, no quería que ella lo acompañara en su viaje hacia la verdad del asunto que lo condujo hasta aquí, pero tampoco quería ser encerrado por los magos… era un gran y problemático dilema el que tenía en sus narices.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Iremos juntos o quieres ir con los magos?

-… de acuerdo- dijo Duncan con resignación- puedes ir con nosotros, siempre y cuando no interfieras en nuestros asuntos.

La sacerdotisa asintió calmadamente a las condiciones del ladrón, saliendo de la habitación de paso. En eso, Bridgette mira a Geoff con cierta tristeza en su semblante, acercándose a el para llamar su atención.

-Me alegra mucho que esto tuvo buen final- dijo Bridgette.

-A mí también- respondió Geoff.

-Te extrañaré…

-Y yo a ti, Bridgette…

-Otra cosa- se escuchó la voz de Courtney que se acercaba a la habitación- Bridgette vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Cuándo decidiste eso?- preguntó Duncan un tanto molesto.

-Hace unos momentos- le respondió Courtney con una sonrisa- necesitaré de ella, ya que nunca se está de más un clérigo adicional en los viajes.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Bridgette- soy un tanto torpe… y no creo ser de mucha ayuda.

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo.

Duncan se veía irritado ¿dos sacerdotisas de Tyr con el? Esto era demasiado para él; aún así, se atreve a mirar a su amigo Geoff, quien se veía muy emocionado de tener a la semielfa como compañera de viaje, cosa que solo hizo que suspirara pesadamente.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos?- preguntó el ladrón.

-Unos tres días- contestó Courtney- ¿por qué?

-Necesito reunirme con alguien en Las Armas de la Alianza ¿pueden llevarme hasta allá?

**Nota: hola a todos, aca traigo este capitulo... solo espero que les guste ^-^**

**Kiraley: gracias por ser el primer review de la historia, en un sentido me sentia preocupada porque no sabia si hay gente a la que gusto mi fic o no... ahora se que hay alguien ^-^**

**Otra cosa, les haré unas aclaraciones de lo que aquí salio:**

**Mascarino: es un apelativo que se les da a los clérigos que siguen a Máscara, el Dios de los Ladrones. Usualmente los ladrones le rezan a este dios para que sus robos tengan exito, incluso algunos ladrones se convierten en clérigos de este, razón por la cual muchos tyrrianos creen que todos los ladrones son clérigos de este dios en particular. La relación entre los mascarinos y los tyrrianos (los que siguen a Tyr) no es buena (debido a que representan lo contrario), y eso es lo que quise plasmar (espero que me haya resultado sin parecer OOC O_OU)**

**Alto Señor de la Justicia: este es un rango dentro de la iglesia de Tyr, el más alto para ser preciso. Como en la serie Courtney queria ser presidenta del centro de alumnos (o algo así), quise que aspirara a un rango alto como este en el fic, ya que este es el universo de Forgotten Realms.**

**¿Alguna duda, reclamo y etc? estoy a un review de distancia ^-^**


	5. El inicio de un viaje

Capítulo Cinco: El inicio de un viaje.

Una vez decidido que Courtney y Bridgette viajarían junto a Duncan y Geoff, todos acordaron dirigirse de inmediato a la posada Las Armas de la Alianza en Puerto Final, donde finalmente el ladrón conocería a su misterioso salvador. Una vez que las sacerdotisas estaban listas, se despiden del sumo sacerdote, agradeciendo la atención que este tuvo con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, viejo- dijo Geoff dando una corta reverencia.

-Sí… gracias- dijo Duncan.

-No hay de que, muchachos- respondió el anciano- el templo de Tyr abre sus puertas a todo aquél que esté necesitado.

En eso, salen del templo las sacerdotisas con todo su equipaje necesario para el viaje. Apenas ve a Courtney, Duncan empieza a reírse a carcajada viva.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Courtney.

-¿Para qué el casco?- se mofó Duncan al ver que la morena tenía puesto un casco de metal que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de su rostro.

-Nunca se sabe cuando te pueden dar un buen golpe en la cabeza…

El ladrón entiende a lo que se refiere al ver que la sacerdotisa empuñaba su maza con firmeza, devolviéndole la mirada con cierto matiz sombrío, lo cual hace que le de la espalda mientras se colocaba la capucha de su capa.

-¿Todo listo?- dijo Bridgette alegre.

-Hora de irnos- acotó Geoff yendo al frente.

-Adiós, jóvenes- se despidió el sumo sacerdote- que Tyr guíe sus pasos.

El grupo se despide del anciano con una reverencia, pero cuando Duncan escuchó su bendición, intentó ocultar su estremecimiento con éxito.

-La posada queda bastante cerca- dijo Bridgette- está a unos metros del templo.

Duncan confirma las palabras de Bridgette al ver un enorme edificio, de madera y cemento, cuyo cartel a un lado de la puerta llevaba el nombre del lugar, "Las Armas de la Alianza".

-Entremos- dijo Courtney abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar al establecimiento, el grupo ve que el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo, empezando a buscar entre todos los clientes al posible salvador del ladrón.

-Me pregunto cómo sabremos quien es- dijo Courtney- ¿acaso este sujeto no te dejó alguna pista de cómo luce?

-Pues no- respondió Duncan tajantemente mientras caminaba por las mesas.

Los demás lo siguen, poniendo atención en la gente que los rodeaba. En eso, algo extraño parece pasarle al ladrón, quien se detiene en seco para luego empezar a subir por las escaleras del lugar.

-¡Oye, viejo!- exclamó Geoff- ¡espéranos!

Duncan seguía subiendo por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios.

-_Sigue mi voz…-_ sonaba una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Finalmente llega hasta la puerta de uno de los dormitorios, en donde el número doce estaba grabado sobre la madera. Con cuidado, golpea la puerta, y un silencio inundó el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- inquirió Courtney.

De repente, la puerta se abre de par en par, una evidente invitación que los incitaba a entrar. Ya dentro de la habitación, los jóvenes ven un lujoso dormitorio, el cual consistía de una enorme cama con sábanas finas, un enorme ropero de madera barnizada, un mueble de madera que tenía pociones encima y un escritorio con un equipo de alquimista montado, además de que este tenía uno que otro pergamino descansando encima junto a una pila de libros en una de sus esquinas.

-Vaya- dijo Geoff- este lugar está genial.

-¿Te refieres a los muebles o a los libros y pergaminos?- preguntó Duncan.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Geoff se ve interrumpido al ver que había una persona encapuchada, quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la gran ventana, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, el cual hace a un lado para encarar a sus visitantes.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la persona encapuchada mientras se ponía de pie- los estaba esperando.

Los presentes ven mejor a su anfitrión, tratándose en realidad de una mujer al ver que tenía su túnica abierta, mostrando su figura y su vestimenta, la cual consistía de un corsé negro, una minifalda azul y negra, calzas negras y unos botines negros. La mujer se quita la capucha, mostrando un rostro pálido y de rasgos finos, ojos oscuros y de cabello azul y negro, y que al igual que Geoff, lucía unas puntiagudas orejas, reconociéndola como un elfo.

-Me alegra saber que pudiste escapar de la Hermandad Arcana, Duncan… veo que estás acompañado.

-Antes de seguir con esto, quiero saber quién eres- alegó Duncan.

-Disculpa mi rudeza- se disculpó la mujer- me presentaré, mi nombre es Gwen, y soy parte de la Hermandad Arcana… o al menos lo era.

-¿Eras?- dijo Bridgette.

-Antes de que Duncan entrara a robar el orbe Wawanakwa, yo estaba a su cuidado- dijo Gwen- una vez que él entró a la Torre de lo Arcano y fue atrapado, se me consideró incapaz de cuidar un artefacto de poder… y fui expulsada de la Hermandad.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te metes con criminales- dijo Courtney mirando a Duncan.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora tenemos que ver el plan de viaje.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Geoff.

-Antes de decir cualquier cosa, tengo que saber cómo fue que Heather te encontró.

Gwen miraba al ladrón en busca de respuestas, es más, todos los presentes quisieron saber como fue que se metió en esto en primer lugar. Al ver las caras de duda de sus compañeros, Duncan asiente de mala gana y empieza a contar su relato, empezando a recordar con detalle lo que pasó hace unos días.

_Duncan estaba en una taberna en la ciudad de Aguas Profundas, acompañando a Geoff, quien estaba haciendo negocios con unos burgueses importantes de la localidad, y al ver que le fue bien en su tarea, decidió celebrarlo junto a su amigo. La taberna estaba repleta de gente, todos estaban celebrando algo, los bardos cantaban alegremente sus canciones de batallas épicas y romances esperanzadores mientras la gente los acompañaba en su canto, o simplemente bailaba._

_-¡Una ronda más para todos, yo invito!- dijo Geoff sosteniendo una garrafa de cerveza._

_Los clientes celebran el acto de generosidad del elfo, pidiéndole al tabernero que sirviera más tragos de todo tipo. Los ánimos estaban latentes, los cantos de borrachos eran más evidentes, incluso una que otra pelea entre borrachos se daba a lugar; aún así, Geoff siguió bebiendo junto a Duncan, quien ve que una hermosa mujer rubia vestida con una túnica roja se le acercaba._

_-Disculpe, mi señor…- dijo la mujer tímidamente._

_-¿Qué desea, señorita?- le dijo Duncan._

_-Pues… en realidad… no es conmigo con quien debes hablar- dijo la joven jugando con su larga cabellera rubia- mi señora me ha enviado a buscarlo, ella desea hablar con usted… se encuentra afuera, sígame._

_El ladrón decide seguir a la mujer, viendo que Geoff se había puesto a cantar con otros clientes que entonaban desafinadamente las canciones de los bardos. Al salir, Duncan ve que la mujer rubia lo llevaba a una plaza, dirigiéndose hasta una mujer de cabello negro y largo, que estaba sentada en una de los banquillos del lugar. _

_-Buen trabajo, Lindsay- dijo la morena a la rubia- ahora vete a la posada y busca el artefacto mágico que te pedí._

_Duncan miraba más de cerca a la mujer, quien tenía los ojos grises y unos rasgos orientales que acompañaban a su rostro pálido._

_-Soy Heather- dijo la mujer- ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Duncan- respondió el ladrón- ¿de qué quieres hablarme?_

_-Veo que pareces ser muy hábil… y fuerte._

_-¿Qué puedo decir? aunque no creo que me hayas mandado a buscar sólo para halagarme._

_-Además eres muy inteligente- celebró Heather- necesito de tus servicios en un trabajo especial que te tengo…_

_El ladrón miraba a la mujer con cierta duda, pensando en que el "trabajo" que le tenía involucraría su propia vida. Aún así, se quedó a escuchar todo._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_-Necesito que me traigas un tesoro muy valioso que guarda la Hermandad Arcana dentro de su torre- dijo Heather suavemente- y veo que para un ladrón tan habilidoso como tú no será difícil._

_-Olvídalo- se negó Duncan- no pienso arriesgarme más de la cuenta sólo por… ¿una varita mágica?_

_-Este tesoro va más allá de los simples poderes de cualquier varita mágica, es un artefacto de oculta un poder impresionante, muchos magos como yo buscamos el secreto detrás de este…_

_-Podrá tener el poder de Ao* adentro, pero aún así no me interesa ir en una misión suicida a una fortaleza llena de magos._

_-No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré a entrar… y tu recompensa por hacerme este favor equivale a una fortuna tan grande que no lo creerías._

_Al escuchar la palabra "recompensa" y "fortuna", Duncan empieza a considerar la oferta de la maga, estrechando su mano luego para cerrar el trato._

_-Ahora ¿cómo harás que entre a la torre de la Hermandad Arcana?- preguntó Duncan._

_-No te preocupes- dijo Heather- lo tengo todo preparado… eso sí, tendremos que partir de inmediato hacia Luskan, allá se encuentra la Torre de lo Arcano._

_Mientras Heather lideraba el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Duncan pensaba en que si era una buena idea dejar solo a Geoff en esa taberna, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, sabiendo que a pesar de lo fiestero que puede llegar a ser, su amigo sabría cuidarse bien._

_-Ya llegamos- dijo la maga apuntando a una carreta- irás en ella hasta Luskan._

_-Al parecer llevo carga- notó el ladrón viendo un arcón dentro._

_-Ese arcón será tu boleto de entrada a la torre junto con esto._

_Heather tiende a Duncan un pergamino sellado, el cual toma y revisa, viendo que el sello que cerraba la pieza de papel era un medallón que tenía grabada la forma de un árbol seco con muchas ramas._

_-No tendrías problemas en entrar si muestras ese pergamino a los guardias- dijo Heather mientras veía como Duncan se subía a la carreta- una cosa más, necesitarás ciertos instrumentos para burlar la seguridad de la torre._

_-Una poción de invisibilidad será suficiente- dijo Duncan._

_-No te bastará con eso, los detectores de invisibilidad y las criaturas que custodian el tesoro te encontrarían fácilmente._

_En eso, aparece Lindsay, la mujer rubia quien había llevado a Duncan hasta su señora, cargando entre sus brazos una especie de manta._

_-Veo que trajiste la capa correcta- la felicitó Heather al tocar la carga de Lindsay para luego quitársela- esta Capa de no Detección te será útil, cuídala bien._

_El ladrón toma la capa de color gris y se la pone, notando que le cubría hasta los tobillos. Después, la maga le da indicaciones de los pasos que debe seguir para burlar la seguridad de la torre, y que una vez que el artefacto que buscaba estaba en sus manos, ella le daría la recompensa una vez que ella recibiera el objeto en cuestión._

_-Nos vemos en la Torre de lo Arcano._

-¿Así que me dejaste solo por algo así?- inquirió Geoff indignado.

-_Que idiota-_ pensó Courtney tocándose la frente con una mano.

-Y dinos ¿Cuál es tu plan, bruja elfa?-dijo Duncan cruzando los brazos e ignorando los rostros indignados de sus compañeros.

-Seguir a Heather y ver que es lo que planea- respondió la maga.

-Lo dices como si esta Heather fuera peligrosa…-acotó Bridgette.

-Es porque lo es- le contestó Gwen- más aún cuando leí esta carta que tengo en mis manos…

La maga extrae de sus bolsillos un pergamino enrollado, el cual tiende a Duncan, dándole indicaciones de abrirlo y leerlo en voz alta para que sus compañeros supieran de su contenido, a lo que el aludido accede de inmediato.

-"Heather- empezó a recitar Duncan- espero que hayas preparado el orbe Wawanakwa, será imprescindible para aquello que queremos lograr. Ten cuidado, si descubren nuestras intenciones, todo los preparativos previos no habrán servido. Cuando llegues a Puerta de Baldur, procederemos con los últimos pasos del plan para alcanzar el poder definitivo. Deshazte de todo aquello que pueda ser usado en nuestra contra…"

-Así que por eso decidió matarte con esa maldición…- murmuró Gwen.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Geoff- ¿dices que Heather le hizo esa maldición a mi viejo?

-Es lo que parece… encontré el mechón de cabello de Duncan entre sus cosas… además de escuchar a sus criadas hablar del tema entre sí.

-_Heather… pagarás por esto-_ pensó Duncan apretando los puños.

-Mañana a primera hora partiremos de Puerto Final, nos dirigiremos a Puerta de Baldur… hoy sólo preparen algunas provisiones y sus armas, este viaje será largo.

Y así, la reunión con Gwen, una maga elfa que solía pertenecer a la Hermandad Arcana, llega a su fin, y los jóvenes se dirigen al pueblo a buscar provisiones y a hacer los preparativos de última hora para un viaje que prometía consumar una venganza… y algo más. Ya de noche, los jóvenes regresan a la posada, donde Gwen les pregunta si tienen alguna duda sobre el plan.

-Pues yo tengo una- dijo Courtney- ¿para qué ir a Puerta de Baldur?

-Tengo una idea del por qué- dijo Gwen- según lo que he escuchado en la torre, un agente de la Hermandad Arcana irá a Puerta de Baldur a hablar con Chris McLean.

-¿Chris McLean? Me suena ese nombre…- dijo Geoff.

-Chris McLean es un reconocido archimago, un miembro del Consejo de los Seis de la ciudad de Athkatla, la capital de Amn. Se dice que en uno de sus numerosos viajes descubrió los secretos del orbe.

-_Así que irán hasta él… _-pensó la morena.

-¿Alguien más?

-Yo tengo una- dijo Duncan- ¿por qué me liberaste?

-Pues…- comenzó la elfa- a pesar de haber arruinado mi reputación dentro de la Hermandad Arcana, y a pesar de querer matarte por ello, decidí liberarte debido a un presentimiento que siempre he tenido, el cual comprobé con todo lo que les he dicho- concluyó.

Después, cada uno se fue a su habitación en la posada, donde hicieron unos últimos preparativos antes de dormir. En eso, podemos ver que Bridgette se encontraba fuera de la posada, mirando hacia el oscurecido mar iluminado por las pocas estrellas que estaban en el cielo.

-Veo que no puedes dormir- dijo alguien a su espalda, reconociendo a su interlocutor como Geoff.

-Pienso en que me iré lejos de Puerto Final- dijo Bridgette con un suspiro- pensar que estar lejos de tu hogar te hace sentir… algo triste.

-Te entiendo- respondió Geoff- soy comerciante, y he estado fuera de mi hogar durante años… extraño estar en casa.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Suldanessalar, una ciudad elfica oculta… y una ciudad muy bonita.

-¿Cómo Siempreunidos?

-Algo así, nunca he ido a Siempreunidos- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa- ¿Tú has ido allá?

-Pues no- dijo la chica con tristeza- de todas formas no me dejarían entrar por el hecho de ser… semielfa.

Geoff no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Bridgette, en algunos lugares, los semielfos son discriminados con rudeza, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida para el.

-Para los humanos parecemos elfos… y para los elfos parecemos humanos…- decía Bridgette con hartazgo.

-No creo que debas preocuparte de eso- dijo Geoff intentando animarla- siempre he pensado que eso de la raza no importa mucho, es solo para que el mundo no sea tan monótono.

La semielfa miró a Geoff con admiración, mucha gente, sobretodo los humanos, tienden a decir que los elfos son criaturas hermosas pero algo altivas y arrogantes, pero nada de aquello vio en el elfo… algo que de alguna forma, le daba ánimo.

-Gracias…

-Cuando quieras… a propósito, está empezando a hacer frío, será mejor que entremos.

Bridgette notaba como la fría brisa nocturna empezaba a hacerla temblar un poco, decidiendo volver a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, nota como uno de los brazos de Geoff rodeaba sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda con una porción de su capa.

-No es… necesario que hagas eso…-tartamudeó Bridgette- te dará frío.

-Que va - rebatió Geoff- los elfos estamos más en contacto con la naturaleza, soportamos bien cualquier clima.

Bridgette no pudo seguir reclamando, Geoff notaba como temblaba bajo su brazo, haciendo que el elfo la acercara más hacia él. Y sin más que decir, ambos entran a la posada mientras Bridgette lo abrazaba bajo su capa.

**Notas de Autor: hola mis queridos lectores, acá les tengo el quinto capítulo de este fic, y de paso agradezco a Kiraley por su apoyo en que continúe esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Ao: en el universo de Forgotten Realms, Ao es el supradios, el padre de los dioses, como quieran llamarlo, y es (obviamente) el más poderoso de todo el panteón.**

**¿Alguna duda, queja, consejo, y etc? estoy a un review de distancia ^-^**

**Para los seguidores de Twilight Hill, les digo que ya está casi listo el tercer capítulo ^-^**


	6. Neverwinter, Primera Parte

Capítulo Seis: Neverwinter, Primera Parte.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se levanta con las primeras luces del alba, arreglando todo antes de partir. En eso, Geoff pasa cerca de una de las habitaciones, tocando suavemente la puerta de esta.

-¿Bridgette?- dijo Geoff- ¿estás despierta?

Nadie respondió. El elfo intentó tocar la puerta una vez más… y nada, ni un movimiento, lo cual hizo que se preguntara si se había quedado dormida. Iba a tocar de nuevo la puerta, pero unas delgadas manos lo detienen, tratándose de Courtney.

-No insistas- dijo Courtney- en estos momentos, Bridgette está preparando su magia divina.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Te lo explicaré. Los clérigos siempre tenemos que preparar nuestra magia a cierta hora, y como nosotras servimos a Tyr, nuestros conjuros son preparados durante el alba… y puede tomar tiempo el prepararlos bien.

-¿Y tú no tienes que hacerlo también?-preguntó Geoff.

-Ya lo hice- le responde la morena- usualmente el tiempo de preparación de hechizos depende de cada persona.

Y sin decir nada más, Courtney invita a Geoff a bajar a los comedores de la posada a desayunar, dejando a Bridgette preparar su magia. Mientras tanto, Duncan se hallaba en su habitación, preparando todos sus artilugios y herramientas de ladrón. De pronto, tocan a su puerta.

-Viejo, soy yo- dijo Geoff desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿ya estás listo?

-Ya casi- dijo Duncan arreglando sus cuchillas en un cinturón, el cual se pone- listo.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encuentra con un alegre Geoff esperándolo junto a una enojada Courtney.

-Buenos días- saludó Geoff.

-Buenos- le respondió Duncan para luego mirar a Courtney- buenos días.

Courtney no le responde, desviando la mirada para luego seguir avanzando por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, dejando a los muchachos con duda por su actitud.

Después de unas horas, el grupo finalmente parte de Puerto Final, no sin antes burlar a unos sujetos encapuchados que se encontraban en la entrada sur del pueblo, a los que Gwen reconoció como agentes de la Hermandad Arcana.

-Burlarlos fue bastante fácil- dijo Duncan.

-Esa máscara que tienes puesta te permitirá burlar a los agentes- dijo Gwen- y será mejor que no la pierdas, ese tipo de máscara es difícil de hacer.

-A propósito ¿por qué también te hiciste una?-preguntó Geoff a la maga al notar que no tenía su rostro habitual.

-Es sólo una medida de seguridad- le respondió- si en algún momento me vieran junto a él, podré camuflar mi rostro como él lo hace.

Luego, continuaron avanzando hacia el sur, recorriendo un paisaje nevado. Mientras caminaban, Bridgette se sentía muy animada, yendo al frente para poder ver mejor la obra de la madre naturaleza junto a Geoff.

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien- acotó Gwen- a veces es extraño ver como dos extraños interactúan como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Sin novedad en el trayecto, los jóvenes llegan a Neverwinter, la ciudad conocida como "La Joya del Norte", la cual podía divisar desde la distancia.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Courtney.

Ya en la entrada, unos guardias interceptan al grupo, empezando a examinarlos meticulosamente.

-Buenos días- dijo uno de los guardias- tenemos que hacer una revisión de rutina a todos los que entran y salen de Neverwinter.

-¿Por qué se debe esto, oficial?- preguntó Courtney mirando de reojo a Duncan.

-Desde que nos dieron el aviso de que un criminal peligroso se escapó de la Hermandad Arcana, se nos dio esta orden- dijo otro guardia.

La revisión de rutina a la que ellos se sometieron consistía en la típica revisión del equipaje y de vestimenta, aunque de alguna forma, Gwen estaba nerviosa al ver que tenían detectores de artefactos mágicos con ellos.

-Bien, pueden pasar- dijo el primer guardia- ¡abran el portón!

-_Por suerte estos guardias no saben usarlos bien-_ pensaba Gwen aliviada.

Unos guardias que se encontraban en lo alto de las paredes que rodeaba la ciudad reciben la orden, empezando a usar una manivela para abrir el portón.

-Que tengan un buen día- dijo el segundo guardia.

Al entrar a la ciudad, el grupo nota de inmediato a la activa población que se movía con rapidez para hacer sus actividades diarias, y como eran muchas personas las que estaban en la calle, no tuvieron problema alguno para moverse entre ella y burlar a un posible agente de la Hermandad Arcana que pudiera encontrarse cerca.

-Lo primero que haremos será dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad- dijo Gwen- necesitamos ir al Mercado de Espadas a contratar a un guerrero que nos acompañe.

-¿Qué acaso con nosotros no es suficiente?- preguntó Duncan ofendido.

-No es que los menosprecie- le respondió la maga- pero ni tú ni tu amigo son guerreros, y si queremos llegar lejos, necesitaremos complementar nuestras habilidades con fuerza bruta.

Sin más que decir, Duncan siguió caminando en silencio hasta que Gwen indica que han llegado al centro de la ciudad, quien parecía mirar hacia una torre que se encontraba al subir unas escaleras.

-Antes de que pueda ir con ustedes, necesitaré hacer algo más- dijo Gwen- así los dejaré a cargo de contratar a un buen guerrero.

Gwen extrae de sus bolsillos una bolsa de cuero que cede a Courtney, quien nota que está bastante pesada.

-Usen ese dinero para contratar al guerrero, hay exactamente ciento veinte monedas de oro, lo suficiente para financiarle armamento y comida.

-¿A dónde irás tú?- preguntó Courtney sujetando la bolsa con oro.

-Tengo asuntos que tratar en esta ciudad y tendré que estar sola para solucionarlo- dijo Gwen- nos veremos en la Sala de Justicia al atardecer con el guerrero.

Y así, Gwen se separa del grupo, perdiéndose entre la multitud mientras los demás intentaban llegar al Mercado de Espadas.

Ya transcurridas un par de horas, el grupo finalmente llegan al Mercado de espadas, un edificio de un piso cuya única decoración era un cartel en la pared con el nombre del lugar, al cual entran sin miramiento. El ambiente del lugar se sentía un poco tenso, algunos de los guerreros que allí se encontraban los miraban fijamente, cosa que a Duncan no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas… aunque ese no era el caso de algunos de sus compañeros.

-_Se siente demasiada hostilidad en este lugar…-_pensó Bridgette sujetando su bastón con fuerza.

-Bienvenidos al Mercado de Espadas- dijo un hombre de armadura- es muy raro que alguien venga a visitarnos…

-Deseamos contratar a uno de sus mercenarios- dijo Duncan en el acto.

-Ya veo…- dijo el hombre acomodándose la visera del casco- como ya les dije, usualmente no muchos vienen a contratar guerreros, pero el oro siempre es bienvenido.

-¿Tiene a algún guerrero que nos pueda ser de utilidad?- volvió a preguntar el ladrón.

-Depende de para que lo quieran- respondió el hombre- si lo quieren como guardaespaldas, asesinos… cosas así, cualquier trabajo que se les pidan, lo harán.

-Muestre los que tiene.

El dueño del lugar los invita a pasar a una especie de comedor, en donde un espectáculo muy particular se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Come, come, come!- gritaban unos guerreros.

En la mesa principal, se encontraban dos hombres comiendo enormes cantidades de carne a toda velocidad, uno de estos hombres era de alto y de contextura gruesa, cabello rubio desordenado y ojos oscuros, quien engullía trozos de carne como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡Bien, tenemos a un ganador!- exclamó uno de los hombres alzando una de las manos del tipo corpulento.

Los demás celebraban la victoria de este sobre el otro, quien era un poco más bajo que el rubio, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, quien admite su derrota con calma.

-Te esforzaste, Scott- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban al lado del perdedor.

-Lo sé- dijo Scott- Owen es el rey comelón imbatible.

-¡Gané!- gritó Owen.

-Hábleme un poco de ese guerrero, Owen- le dijo Geoff al dueño.

-¿Owen?- dijo el hombre como dudando- sí… Owen es un guerrero formidable, si lo quieren contratar, tendrán que tener mucho dinero con ustedes, le gusta comer.

El grupo se reúne en un círculo para ver si contrataban a Owen o a cualquier otro mercenario.

-¿Qué tal? A mi me gusta su estilo- dijo Geoff sonriendo.

-¿Bromeas? Si lo llevamos con nosotros, nos moriremos de hambre- dijo Duncan- sé lo que es pasar días sin comer, y no pienso pasar por eso a menos que sea por trabajo.

-Aunque… muchos de estos hombres inspiran miedo- dijo Bridgette.

-Esa es la idea- le dijo Courtney- así los asaltantes de caminos ni los mascarinos se nos acercarán… oh, lo siento, olvidaba que tenemos a uno en el grupo- concluyó.

-Si yo fuera mascarino sería clérigo, cosa que no soy- le respondió el ladrón.

-Ya calmados ustedes dos- dijo Geoff- tenemos que decidirnos por uno de estos mercenarios…

En eso, el dueño toca el hombro de Duncan, quien se da vuelta y le pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Han decidido que mercenario contratar?

-En eso estamos…

-Tómense su tiempo- dijo el dueño yéndose de la habitación- cuando se decidan, avísenme, estaré en la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Gwen se encontraba frente a la puerta de una alta torre cerca de la Sala de Justicia, por cuya puerta entra, llegando a una sala con una mesa en el centro, la cual tenía ciertos artilugios mágicos de funciones variadas, como también un montón de pergaminos y libros de magia arcana.

-Hola- saludó Gwen-¿hay alguien?

De pronto, aparece una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro, quien vestía de una túnica roja con adornos y bordados llamativos, quien la saluda con un apretón de manos.

-Bienvenida a Mantorre, querida Gwen- dijo la mujer- ¿qué puede hacer tu amiga Eltoora por ti?

-Necesitaré algunas de tus pociones… algunos artilugios mágicos y pociones.

-Ya veo- dijo Eltoora- veré en mi almacén que podría servirte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al saber que fuiste expulsada de la Hermandad Arcana.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Esa clase de noticias vuelan muy rápido en la comunidad de los magos, querida.

-Sólo espero que no te burles de eso- dijo Gwen frunciendo el ceño.

-Jamás me burlaría de una amiga en desgracia, y lo sabes bien… y quítate esa máscara por favor, tienes un rostro muy hermoso para ocultarlo.

La mujer desaparece en una cortina de humo, momentos más tarde, abre un portal, por el cual Gwen entra en el instante. Al cruzar del otro lado, Gwen se encuentra con un almacén gigantesco, cuyas paredes estaban adornadas por grandes estantes con libros de diverso tamaño, inclusive algunos libros eran tan grandes que eran acomodados en atriles especiales, también habían mesas con diferentes artefactos mágicos como varitas, bolas de cristal, joyería y pergaminos, y todo aquello iluminado por pequeños orbes de luz tenue que danzaban por toda la estancia.

-Bienvenida a mi almacén, Gwen- dijo Eltoora- revisa todo lo que quieras de mi humilde colección, no te cobraré nada.

-De humilde esta colección no tiene nada- bromeó Gwen- sé que haces esto porque soy miembro del Manto de Mil Estrellas.

-En parte- dijo la mujer- pude ver el futuro, y veo que en este viaje que harás, será muy peligroso y lidiarás con cosas que están más allá de tu poder-dio una pausa para continuar- pero también debido a eso, harás cosas que nadie más ha hecho, ni siquiera yo me atrevería a compararme contigo cuando ese momento llegue.

-Gracias por el voto de fe.

-No es simplemente un voto de fe, querida Gwen, sólo digo la verdad de los hechos que vendrán.

Gwen pasaba el tiempo escuchando los rumores de su amiga Eltoora, uqien escuchaba con atención sobre el cómo liberó a Duncan de la Torre de lo Arcano.

-Esa parte fue difícil- admitió Gwen- tuve que dormirlo, el pobre estaba tan desnutrido y desesperado que no hubiera podido hablarle.

Y de este modo, Gwen termina de seleccionar su arsenal mágico, pero antes de que se pudiera ir, Eltoora la detiene.

-¿Dónde piensas llevar todo eso?- le preguntó.

Gwen ve que se excedió al llevar enormes cantidades de la colección de Eltoora, empezando a pensar que cosa tendría que dejar atrás, sin encontrar cosa alguna, ya que todo le era útil.

-Y como siempre, yo estoy preparada- dijo Eltoora cargando un bolso- llévate este bolso contigo.

-¿Una bolsa de contención?- dijo Gwen.

-Es lo único que te dejará llevar todo eso sin sufrir lesiones de espalda.

Gwen empieza a guardar todo lo que se trajo del almacén, viendo que el bolso nunca se llenaba ni parecía inflarse, cosa que la maravilló mucho.

Volviendo con el grupo, estos aún no deciden cual mercenario llevarse, aún así, seguían buscando.

-Hemos estado aquí por horas- se quejaba Courtney.

-¿Escogemos al azar?- se mofó Duncan.

-Que gracioso, sabes que no podemos hacer eso.

-Yo voto por Owen- dijo Geoff- es el único que no parece estar deprimido… y que sabe parrandear.

-…está bien- dijo el ladrón rendido- mejor llevarlo a él antes que volver con las manos vacías, de todas formas ninguno de estos mercenarios parece fuerte.

El grupo se dirige hasta el dueño, diciéndole la decisión final a la que llegaron, el cual se dirige hasta la habitación de los mercenarios, trayendo a Owen consigo.

-Son ciento veinte piezas de oro por contratar a un mercenario aquí- dijo el hombre- pero como andan trayendo hermanas de Tyr con ustedes, se los dejaré en cien piezas de oro.

-Algo bueno que haya salido de tener tyrrianas en el grupo- masculló Duncan por lo bajo, siendo golpeado en el estómago por Courtney.

-Aquí tiene, señor- dijo Courtney entregando la bolsa de cuero.

El dueño vacía la bolsa, contando las monedas una por una, entregándoles veinte monedas de oro que sobraban del precio total.

-Que tengan un buen día- se despidió el hombre cuando el grupo salía de su negocio.

Ya afuera…

-Hola, soy Owen- se presentó Owen- ¿ustedes quiénes son?

-Soy Courtney- dijo Courtney estrechándole la mano- mucho gusto de conocerte.

-Yo soy Bridgette.

-Duncan.

-Geoff.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos?

-Nos reuniremos en la Sala de Justicia con otra compañera más- respondió Courtney a Owen- una compañera nuestra nos está esperando.

Ya al llegar a la Sala de Justicia, Courtney y Bridgette deciden entrar para ofrecer sus saludos a los clérigos del lugar y a orar a su dios un momento. Cuando iban a entrar, las chicas ofrecen a los demás entrar, pero Duncan responde a esta invitación con una rotunda negativa, argumentando que el hecho de que el lugar se llame "Sala de Justicia" no es algo que le agrade, decidiendo quedarse afuera, Geoff y Owen deciden acompañarlo.

-_Da escalofríos estar aquí-_ pensaba Duncan mirando el edificio.

-Ya está anocheciendo- acotó Geoff- me pregunto a dónde se fue Gwen.

De pronto, aparece una mujer frente a ellos, cuya vestimenta era la misma que usaba Gwen, pero su rostro era distinto, el cual era de piel bronceada, ojos azules y melena rubia.

-¿Gwen?- dijo Geoff.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió Gwen para luego mirar a Owen-¿él es el mercenario que contrataron?

-Soy Owen- dijo Owen con alegría- un gusto conocerte.

-Al menos pareces fuerte- dijo la maga- bienvenido al grupo.

-Gracias…

-¿Dónde están Courtney y Bridgette?

-Están orando adentro- dijo Duncan.

-Lamento la demora- dijo Bridgette al salir de la Sala de Justicia- nos encontramos con Lady Aribeth y estábamos hablando con ella.

-Lady Aribeth es la mejor- dijo Owen soñador.

-¿Aribeth?- preguntó Geoff.

-Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande- dijo Courtney- ella es un paladín al servicio de Tyr, y una persona muy reconocida en todo el norte por sus actos de justicia.

-_Si oigo una vez más la palabra "justicia", juro que voy a vomitar-_ pensaba Duncan desviando la mirada.

-Ahora que ya tenemos al mercenario, debemos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Gwen.

-Según los clérigos del templo, las posadas del Distrito Centro están copadas- dijo Courtney.

-Vayamos al Distrito de los Muelles- dijo Geoff- allí tengo a un amigo que nos puede dar cobijo por esta noche.

El grupo decide irse al Distrito de los Muelles, donde el amigo de Geoff los refugiaría esta noche. Al pasar por el portón del distrito, el grupo nota que las calles del lugar están muy vacías, preguntándose si algo estaba mal.

-Este lugar me da mala espina- dijo Courtney sujetando el mango de su maza.

-Este distrito es dominado por ladrones y saqueadores- dijo Owen- será mejor que no tengan muchas cosas de valor encima.

Mientras caminaban, Duncan parece escuchar un ruido cercano, mirando hacia el lado despreocupadamente para luego volver a mirar hacia adelante.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Courtney aún con las manos sobre su maza.

-Nada- le responde Duncan despreocupado- deberías relajarte, no creo que ataquen a un grupo numeroso como nosotros.

Duncan se había equivocado, porque nada más al decirle esto, ya se veían rodeados por un grupo de hombres armados con espadas cortas y ballestas, los cuales tenían una actitud amenazante.

-Entreguen todo lo que tienen- dijo uno de los hombres en el frente.

-No saben con quién se están metiendo…- murmuró Gwen haciendo brillar sus manos-¡Proyectil Mágico!

De las manos de Gwen aparecen siete orbes multicolores que golpea a uno de los asaltantes, quien cae inconciente con el ataque, haciendo que los demás se lanzaran al ataque.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Duncan sacando un par de cuchillas arrojadizas.

La batalla contra los ladrones fue corta, porque estos al ver la capacidad de pelea del grupo y la magia arcana de Gwen, los que quedaron en pie deciden huir rápidamente.

-¡Y no vuelvan!- gritó Courtney con su maza en alto.

-Calma, princesa, ya se fueron- dijo Duncan juguetón.

-¿Princesa?- dijo la morena con desagrado- yo no soy una princesa y no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así ¿entendido?

-Entendido… princesa.

-Serás…

-Ya basta- dijo Bridgette- no se pongan a discutir ahora, tenemos que llegar a la casa del amigo de Geoff antes de que se haya más tarde.

Geoff iba al frente del grupo, llevando a sus compañeros por una serie de plazuelas que tenían el mar a un lado, haciendo del paisaje un lugar bastante romántico para pasar con la pareja… si se tuviera alguna, claro. En eso, Geoff se detiene frente a un edificio de dos pisos con paredes de piedra y cemento, cuyas ventanas mostraban la luz interior. Al tocar la puerta, Geoff es recibido por un hombre alto y delgado, de piel algo bronceada, cabello y ojos castaños, vestido con una camisa y pantalones rojos, calzando unas botas de caña alta marrones.

-Tyler- dijo Geoff de forma familiar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, Geoff- dijo el sujeto estrechando su mano con Geoff.

-¿Cómo has estado, viejo?

-Bien, entrenando para entrar en la guardia de Lord Nasher- dijo Tyler para luego mirar al grupo- ¿son amigos tuyos?

-Sí… me pregunto si podrías dejar que nos quedáramos esta noche en tu casa- pidió Geoff.

-Está bien- aceptó Tyler- pasen todos.

**Hola todo el mundo! en primer lugar, le doy las gracias a Kiraley y Julius por su apoyo en seguir escribiendo este fic, espero no decepcionarlos ^-^, tambien informo que me tomará más tiempo el actualizar la historia, así que por ahora tendrán este capítulo.**

**Si hay algún lector conocedor de Forgotten Realms, se dará cuenta que en esta primera parte del fic estoy usando elementos y personajes de Neverwinter Nights, aunque la historia en sí será como la de Baldur's Gate.**

**¿Consejos, quejas, sugerencias y etc? estoy a un review de distancia**


	7. Neverwinter, Segunda Parte

Capítulo Siete: Neverwinter, Segunda Parte.

En el capítulo anterior, el grupo había llegado al Distrito de los Muelles de la ciudad de Neverwinter, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, encontrándolo en la casa de Tyler, un guerrero en entrenamiento amigo de Geoff.

-Pasen todos- dijo Tyler invitándolos a entrar a su casa.

Los jóvenes acceden a una habitación en donde la chimenea que estaba al fondo iluminaba gran parte de la estancia, alumbrando en primer plano un comedor de madera simple. Además, había dos sillones, un sofá y una mesita de centro escasamente adornada, todo esto iluminado por un candelabro que sujetaba tres velas.

-Justamente estaba preparando la cena- dijo Tyler- deben tener hambre, así que siéntense en la mesa.

El grupo se acomoda en el comedor, esperando a que Tyler les trajera la cena, la cual estaba dentro de un caldero redondo que colgaba encima del fuego de la chimenea. El olor de la comida que desprendía el caldero les era agradable, recordándoles que no habían comido nada desde que salieron de Puerto Final.

-Ahora les serviré la cena…

Tyler había traído cucharas y unos platos de madera hondos, en los cuales sirve el contenido del caldero, tratándose de una sopa de verduras de aspecto agradable, empezando a comer con ganas.

-Sí que tenían hambre…- dijo Tyler sorprendido.

-Esta sopa está deliciosa- acotó Owen- es mejor que la que sirven en el Mercado de Espadas.

-Gracias…

-¿Me sirves más?-preguntó el guerrero.

-Está bien, hay más si quieren- ofreció Tyler.

Los demás comieron su ración en silencio, quedando satisfechos en un santiamén. Luego de la cena, Geoff y Tyler conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en el cual no se habían visto mientras los demás escuchaban, incluso se reían de alguna que otra anécdota de los amigos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos perseguía esa banda de orcos?- dijo Tyler.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, viejo?- dijo Geoff- fue una de las pocas veces en las cuales casi muero…

-A propósito ¿qué te trae a Neverwinter?

El aire de la habitación se volvió tenso, Tyler lo nota de inmediato, empezando a pensar en una forma de cambiar el tema. En ese instante, Gwen decidió hablar.

-¿Quieres saber?- preguntó la elfa.

-Sí quiero saber- dijo Tyler- pero si es un tema incómodo para ustedes, mejor hablamos de otra cosa.

-De todos modos, nos refugiamos en tu casa, estás en tu derecho de saber que personas acompañan a tu amigo.

-Yo también quiero saber- dijo Owen- por alguna razón me contrataron ¿no?

Y así, Gwen empezó a contar la historia de cómo Duncan, el ladrón del mohicano verde, terminó siendo fugitivo de la Hermandad Arcana, y de cómo Geoff y las hermanas de Tyr terminaron involucradas, también le contó sobre Heather y las misivas misteriosas, viendo como Owen y Tyler no aguantaban la sorpresa.

-¿Así que él es el fugitivo de la Hermandad Arcana?- inquirió Tyler mirando a Duncan.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- dijo Duncan- no nos delatarás ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera pensé en eso- respondió el anfitrión.

-No te preocupes, nos iremos mañana en la mañana- dijo Geoff intentando calmar a su amigo.

Después de esta conversación, Tyler prepara algunas frazadas y almohadas para sus invitados, ofreciendo su cama de paso para que alguna de las mujeres presentes durmiera en ella, diciendo que dormiría en el primer piso. Las mujeres suben al segundo piso, viendo que este tenía solamente dos habitaciones, una de ellas estaba cerrada con llave, mientras que la otra estaba abierta, entrando en ella para ver un dormitorio con una cama ancha y un armario.

-Me pregunto si fue buena idea que le dijeras todo, Gwen- dijo Courtney arreglando sus cosas.

-Tenía que hacerlo- dijo Gwen- somos extraños en esta casa.

-Solo espero que no nos delate- dijo Bridgette.

Ya con todas las luces apagadas, el grupo se dispone a dormir. Todos los hombres de la casa estaban durmiendo en el primer piso, en donde dormían algo incómodos por un peculiar evento que se llevaba en el lugar.

-Alguien abra una ventana, por favor- se quejó Duncan- me estoy asfixiando aquí.

Geoff responde a las quejas de Duncan abriendo una ventana, por la cual saca la cabeza para respirar una buena bocanada de aire, quedándose ahí sin ganas de volver al interior.

-Ese tipo es una máquina de gases- dijo Duncan sacando la cabeza por la ventana para luego mirar a Tyler-¿qué tenía esa sopa?

Tyler no responde, sacando la cabeza por la misma ventana en la que estaba ellos. La razón por la cual se quejaban era obvia, Owen lanzaba gases mientras dormía plácidamente en el sofá, sin escuchar las quejas de los demás. Más tarde, los hombres notan que Owen ya no tenía aquel problema intestinal y que la habitación fue ventilada, cerrando la ventana por el frío nocturno, volviendo a dormir tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de alguna ciudad…

-Mi señora Heather- dijo una mujer de estatura mediana y cabello marrón tomado con una cinta- disculpe el que la moleste, pero esta carta está dirigida a usted.

La mujer, quien se estaba dando un baño en una habitación de posada lujosa, recibe la carta con desgano, mirando a su empleada con el mismo ánimo para hacer una seña con la mano para que se fuera. Abriendo la carta con cuidado, Heather empieza a leerla, teniendo un notable cambio de semblante a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, notándose más enojada.

-¡Beth!- gritó Heather.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi señora?- dijo Beth nerviosa.

-¿Dónde encontraste esta carta? Y no me mientas.

-La encontré en la puerta cuando regresaba de comprar los víveres…

Heather manifestaba su enojo con intensidad mientras arrugaba la carta y la arrojaba lejos, saliendo de la tina de mármol en la cual se bañaba. Beth le trae una toalla para que esta se envuelva luego de ver que su señora se mordía los labios.

-No puede ser que no haya funcionado- murmuraba Heather- ¡debió haber muerto con esa maldición que le lancé!

-A lo mejor uno de los clérigos de la localidad lo sanaron…-dijo Beth suavemente.

-Esa no es una posibilidad- dijo Heather mirándola fijamente- esa maldición fue elaborada para que ningún clérigo la sanara…

-Mi señora…- dijo Lindsay entrando a la habitación- traigo esta carta para usted.

-¿Otra?- se preguntó la maga tomándola entre sus manos para abrirla y leerla-…aja… ¿así que está en Neverwinter?- dijo para luego sonreír con malicia- creo que el que esté allá pueda ser algo bueno…

-¿Alguna orden, mi señora?- preguntó Beth.

-Por el momento nada, las llamaré cuando las necesite.

Y con un leve movimiento de manos, da señal a sus criadas para que se retiraran del lugar, quedando sola en su habitación mientras tomaba una de sus túnicas y vestirse con ella.

-Si la maldición no pudo matarlo… entonces tengo que tomar medidas un poco ortodoxas.

_Duncan se encontraba de pie en medio de la oscuridad, preguntándose donde esta y por que estaba ahí. En eso, una pequeña luz ilumina su rostro y luego se aleja unos pasos; el ladrón dio un paso, y la luz se alejaba de él, entendiendo que debía seguirla. Al seguir la luz, el suelo por el cual caminaba empieza a iluminarse, viendo que estaba caminando sobre huesos, cosa que en un principio, ignoró._

_De pronto, la luz se detiene y embiste a Duncan, haciéndolo retroceder y quedándose ciego en ese instante. Ya pasada su ceguera, el ladrón ve que la oscuridad de su alrededor fue disipada, encontrándose en una habitación circular enorme, cuyas paredes de piedra eran adornadas con estatuas de diversas personas de diversas razas, como también habían espacios en las paredes en donde debía haber una estatua._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Duncan- si esa sopa contenía algo juro que voy a…_

_Duncan se ve interrumpido por unas voces que murmuraban su nombre, mirando hacia las estatuas, las cuales ahora lo estaban mirando._

_-¿Es él?- dijo una estatua de elfo._

_-Pues no lo parece…-dijo una estatua de enano._

_-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Duncan._

_-Este humano ser idiota- se burló una estatua de semiorco- no saber nada._

_-Será mejor que abras los ojos a la realidad- dijo una estatua de humano- si no lo haces, morirás como un tonto antes de que te des cuenta._

-¡Duncan!

Duncan despierta de su sueño de golpe, viendo en primer plano el rostro enojado de Courtney que lo miraba penetrantemente.

-¿Hasta cuando pensabas dormir?- dijo Courtney levemente irritada.

-Buenos días…- dijo Duncan bostezando- ¿Qué tal?

La morena mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro por la respuesta del ladrón, alejándose de él de inmediato para acompañar a Bridgette, quien estaba ya fuera de la casa. El ladrón se levanta del piso con pereza, arreglando sus cosas antes de salir de la casa de Tyler.

-Buenos días, compañeros- dijo Owen de buen humor- ¿cómo durmieron?

-Nosotras dormimos muy bien, gracias- dijo Courtney sonriendo.

-¿Y ustedes, muchachos?

Geoff y Duncan no le contestan a Owen, desviando la mirada a otra parte para evitar matarlo por hacerles desvelarse casi toda la noche debido a su "problema".

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Owen.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Bridgette tocando su hombro- a lo mejor no durmieron bien.

-Gracias viejo por dejarnos quedarnos en tu casa ayer- dijo Geoff a Tyler.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos- dijo Tyler animadamente- y no se preocupen, no los delataré.

-Eso esperamos- dijo Duncan- gracias por todo.

El grupo se despide amablemente de Tyler, quien una vez que el grupo estuviera lejos, les da la espalda y entra a su casa.

-Me pregunto si habré hecho bien en acogerlos- murmuraba Tyler- sólo espero no meterme en problemas…

Cuando los jóvenes se dirigían hacia la salida sur de Neverwinter, algo llama su atención, un grupo de guardias se encontraba frente a la entrada, viendo de paso como unos de los centinelas recibían indicaciones y luego se iban.

-La ciudad ha sido cerrada- dijo un guardia al ver al grupo.

-¿A qué se debe esto, oficial?- preguntó Courtney de buena manera.

-Como eres una hermana de Tyr, no habrá problema en decírtelo- le respondió el sujeto- nos acaban de avisar que el fugitivo de la Hermandad Arcana está aquí, en Neverwinter.

El grupo adopta una expresión de sorpresa, lo cual el guardia tomó como algo natural mientras Courtney y compañía se preocupaban de algo más importante, como el que pudieran ver que Duncan estaba con ellos.

-Hasta que no lo encontremos, nadie entrará ni saldrá de la ciudad- dijo otro guardia.

-Gracias por el aviso, buen hombre- dijo Courtney yéndose del lugar con los demás- que Tyr guíe sus pasos.

El guardia recibe la bendición de la morena con alegría, el grupo estaba molesto por el inconveniente.

-Puede que hallan agentes dando vueltas por toda la ciudad- dijo Gwen apretando los dientes- no tenemos donde escondernos hasta que toda esta conmoción pase.

-Y ya no podemos pedirle ayuda a Tyler- dijo Geoff- ya le dijimos que nos iríamos hoy.

-¿Por qué los magos tienen que ser tan molestos?- se quejó Duncan.

Apenas dicho esto, Duncan recibe un puntapié de parte de Gwen, quien lo mira con rabia apenas el ladrón le dio la cara.

-Me pregunto que haremos…- dijo Bridgette.

-Podríamos…- murmuraba Owen.

-¿Alguna idea, grandote?- preguntó Duncan.

-Podríamos escapar por el cementerio… o las alcantarillas- dijo Owen.

De pronto, una gran explosión se puede escuchar en Neverwinter, estremeciendo levemente el suelo por el que sus ciudadanos caminaban. El grupo levanta la mirada para ver una enorme estela de humo saliendo desde una posición lejana.

-¿Pruebas de la Hermandad?- dijo Duncan.

-La Hermandad Arcana no es tan estúpida- dijo Gwen- puede que algo grave haya pasado.

Finalmente, el grupo decide dirigirse hacia el origen del humo, guiándolos hasta el Distrito de los Muelles.

-Es peligroso que pase por aquí- dijo un guardia que ya se encontraba en la entrada.

-Disculpe la molestia, oficial- dijo Courtney mirándolo con pena- soy una sacerdotisa, y mi deber es sanar a aquellos que pudieran haber resultado heridos.

-¿Y ellos?

-Ellos me ayudarían a rescatar a los que hayan sido víctimas de la explosión.

El guardia empezaba a convencerse por las palabras de la morena, cosa que sorprendió en sobremanera al grupo, sobretodo a Duncan, quien al principio no creía que la princesa tuviera un poder de persuasión tan grande… o también su posición como sacerdotisa de Tyr ayudaba bastante. Finalmente, el guardia deja pasar al grupo, con la condición de que les trajera heridos.

-No se preocupe, señor, lo haremos- dijo Bridgette antes de unirse al grupo.

El grupo avanzaba por las calles del distrito, viendo que el humo era cada vez más espeso, apenas teniendo una visibilidad decente.

-Ahora que entramos, tenemos que dividirnos- dijo Gwen- si no traemos gente con nosotros sospecharán.

-¿Quién se queda?- preguntó Duncan.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Courtney- le dije al guardia que le traería a los sobrevivientes.

-Pero en ese caso tendrían que quedarse las dos- dijo Gwen dirigiéndose también a Bridgette- si iremos a investigar, necesitaremos a un clérigo con nosotros.

-En ese caso yo me quedo- dijo Bridgette- creo que seré más útil aquí.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Si quieres yo me quedo…

-No te preocupes, Courtney, tú eres más hábil que yo en magias curativas… serás de mayor utilidad dentro del grupo.

-… está bien- aceptó la morena- ¿estarás bien sola?

-Estaré bien- dijo Bridgette- ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Y así, el grupo se dirige hacia el origen del humo, dejando a Bridgette atrás. Geoff se atreve a dar la vuelta, viendo como la semielfa se acercaba con rapidez a un hombre que se encontraba herido bajo los escombros de un edificio cercano.

-Geoff- lo llamó Duncan- no te quedes parado ahí o te dejaremos.

El elfo hizo caso a su amigo y empezó a avanzar con lo demás. Pero aún así, su preocupación por Bridgette no disminuía, y muy a su pesar, avanzó rápidamente con el rostro oculto bajo su ancho sombrero...

**Nota: hola lectores, lamento esta tardanza, pero el pc de mi casa se murió... y me cuesta mucho ir a un ciber a escribir (u.u) pero acá esta el capitulo prometido, espero no decepcionarlos ^-^**

**¿Sugerencias, quejas, y etc? ya saben como encontrarme ;)**


	8. Neverwinter, Tercera Parte

Capítulo Ocho: Neverwinter, Tercera Parte.

Anteriormente, el grupo se dirigió al Distrito de los Muelles al ver una gran explosión desde el Distrito del Centro. Ya allí, Bridgette decide quedarse en las calles para rescatar a los posibles heridos que podría haber por la zona, algo que hizo que Geoff dudara entre el quedarse con ella o no. Finalmente, el elfo se va con el grupo muy a su pesar, avanzando detrás de los demás con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué acaso este lugar era…?- dijo Courtney horrorizada.

Los demás ven en la misma dirección que veía la sacerdotisa, quien miraba una casa en ruinas, cuyos escombros tenían algo de fuego.

-La casa de Tyler…- murmuró Gwen frente a las ruinas incendiadas.

Geoff levanta la vista, saliendo de su trance abruptamente, apresurándose para buscar a su amigo.

-¡Tyler!- gritaba Geoff levantando escombros- ¡responde Tyler!

Los demás empezaron a ayudarlo, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Tyler, sólo encontrando una espada bastarda y una armadura de placas, las cuales Geoff se lleva con él.

-Si quieres guardo esas cosas…- dijo Gwen.

-No te preocupes, hermana- dijo Geoff- puedo cargar con todo esto.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Duncan abalanzándose sobre Courtney.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, animal?!- exclamó Courtney en el suelo con Duncan sobre ella.

-Mira a tu izquierda…

La morena hace caso omiso de las palabras del ladrón, encontrando a unos pasos de ella un virote incrustado en el suelo, preguntándose como habría llegado ahí… o como Duncan pudo detectarlo a tiempo.

-¡Sal de tu escondite!- exclamó el ladrón poniéndose de pie de inmediato para arrojar una cuchilla en el aire.

El cuchillo vuela hacia una de las frágiles paredes de la casa, escuchándose el ruido de la hoja al chocar contra esta, cayéndose en el acto. El grupo se llevó una sorpresa cuando de los nuevos escombros, aparece la figura de un hombre aturdido, a quien Geoff levanta del suelo de un tirón.

-¡Scott!- se sorprendió Owen al ver a su compañero acorralado.

-¿Es uno de los mercenarios de tu compañía?- preguntó Gwen, a lo que Owen asiente en silencio.

-Dime quién hizo esto y que le hicieron a Tyler- dijo Geoff sosteniendo a Scott de sus ropas.

El sujeto no respondía a la petición de Geoff, quien empezaba a endurecer su agarre, como también empezaba a acorralarlo más contra una pared cercana.

-Será mejor que digas algo ya, o terminarás muerto- dijo Duncan sacando una cuchilla de su capa.

-Está bien- dijo Scott- esto… me contrataron… nos contrataron… a todos los del Mercado de Espadas…

Scott estaba nervioso, había perdido el aliento a causa de la presión que los jóvenes infligían sobre él. Respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, tomando grandes cantidades de aire antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Decías que te contrataron?- inquirió Geoff- ¿quién lo hizo?

-No… no lo sé- respondió el guerrero- el que nos contrató estaba completamente embozado, no pudimos verle el rostro…- se interrumpió para volver a respirar- él… él nos dijo… que buscáramos… al sujeto del… mohicano verde… y llevárselo vivo…

Al escuchar a Scott, Duncan empezaba a apretar los dientes furiosamente, realmente deseaba golpear al mercenario hasta dejarlo muerto allí, pero desecha esta idea al entender que él solo era un hombre contratado para cazarlo, no era su verdadero enemigo.

-Él nos dijo… que podría regresar por el guerrero que vivía en esta casa- prosiguió Scott un poco calmado- y que… lo capturáramos y lleváramos al Cementerio de Neverwinter…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, los viajeros ven con asombro como otro virote se incrustaba en la cabeza del pobre hombre, quedando como un peso muerto entre las manos del elfo. Duncan arroja la cuchilla que tenía en la mano hacia la dirección de la cual podría haber venido el virote, sin embargo, nada cayó del lugar, ni siquiera se escuchó un sonido, sólo pudieron apreciar una sombra que se movía a toda velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas.

-¡Tenemos que seguirlo!- exclamó el ladrón empezando a correr detrás del atacante.

-Espera- dijo Gwen- puede que nos tengan preparada una trampa si lo seguimos.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Tenemos que elaborar un plan, ver todas las posibilidades que tenemos- dijo la bruja para luego mirar a Owen- ¿sabes dónde queda el Cementerio de Neverwinter?

-Ese cementerio se encuentra en el Nido del Mendigo, el distrito pobre de la ciudad- dijo Owen.

-¿Y cómo llegamos hasta ahí?

-Tenemos que pasar primero por el Distrito Central.

-Eso es un problema… como los agentes están tras nosotros, no podemos pasearnos por ahí con tranquilidad.

Gwen baja un poco la cabeza mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con una mano, empezando a pensar en un plan mientras caminaba en círculos sobre su eje.

-¿Qué haces, Geoff?- preguntó Courtney al ver que Geoff cubría el cuerpo de Scott con los escombros de la casa.

-No me parece bien que quede tirado sobre el suelo así nada más- le respondió Geoff- no es un entierro muy formal, pero es lo único que se puede hacer…

Owen ve el cuadro con cierto sentimentalismo, acercándose al elfo para ayudarlo en ello, cargando una gran cantidad de piedras para cubrir a su antiguo camarada en silencio. Courtney también se acerca al entierro improvisado, frente al cual se arrodilla para empezar a orar por el fallecido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna…

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- gritó Duncan.

La sacerdotisa frunce el ceño, adoptando un enojado semblante para encarar al ladrón, el cual cambia abruptamente a uno de confusión al ver que este discutía con Gwen.

-Necesito que me prestes tu ropa- decía Gwen- yo me haré pasar por ti estando allá.

-No gracias…

-Antes de que sigan discutiendo, los demás necesitamos saber a qué se debe esta discusión- dijo Courtney poniéndose de pie.

-Le digo a Duncan que él debe quedarse aquí con Bridgette- dijo la bruja mientras veía que los demás se acercaban- y que yo me haré pasar por él mientras estamos en el cementerio, pero no quiere cooperar.

-Sabemos de sobra que esto es una trampa, pero no por eso me quedaré fuera.

-Creo que Gwen tiene razón- dijo Courtney- Duncan debe quedarse.

-¿Es que acaso no me escucharon?

-En primer lugar, ya estamos en peligro por tu culpa- le increpó Courtney- además, sería bastante estúpido ponerte en peligro si ya estamos intentando protegerte, deberías ser más agradecido…

Al ver que Duncan no cedía con el plan, Courtney intenta con todas sus fuerzas convencerlo, entrando en una discusión con el ladrón, lo cual fue aprovechado por Gwen para recitar un conjuro de sueño, arrojando una luz roja sobre Duncan.

-Lo siento, chico rudo- dijo Gwen acercándose a un inconciente Duncan- ahora chicos, esto es lo que haremos…

Unos momentos más tarde, Duncan abre los ojos pesadamente, levantándose un poco, quedando sentado sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que intentaba comprender lo que le había pasado.

-No puedo creer que me hayan dejado atrás…- masculló Duncan.

-¿Duncan…?- dijo una voz cerca de él.

El ladrón busca la dirección de la voz, viendo que a su lado se encontraba el preocupado rostro de Bridgette, a quien habían dejado a cargo de encontrar sobrevivientes de la explosión de la casa de Tyler.

-¿Por qué estás solo?- preguntó Bridgette- ¿y por qué tienes puesta esa ropa?

Duncan mira su vestimenta, la cual había cambiado por una camisa color crema de mangas largas, unos pantalones de un tono de azul más claro de aquellos que usaba antes… lo único que conservó de su vestimenta original fueron sus botas y su cinturón de cuero con algunas cuchillas colgadas de este.

-Rayos…

-Dime que pasó- imploró Bridgette- quiero saber dónde está Courtney y los demás.

-Está bien, te lo diré- dijo Duncan de buena gana.

Duncan empieza a contar la historia desde que habían llegado a la casa de Tyler, cuyas ruinas están debajo de ellos, la información obtenida de Scott, el mercenario que estaba enterrado bajo un montículo de escombros, hasta el plan de Gwen de hacerse pasar por él para rescatar a Tyler. Bridgette no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez, empezando a preocuparse por su amiga y los demás.

-Y eso es todo- dijo el ladrón- aún así, iré al cementerio, tengo la impresión de que algo grande podría pasar…

-Déjame ir contigo- dijo Bridgette- no puedo quedarme aquí mientras todos están en peligro.

Duncan asiente ante la petición de la semielfa, quien se prepara para marchar al cementerio.

-¿Y qué harás con los heridos?

-Creo que ya he atendido a la mayoría- le respondió Bridgette con calma- los clérigos locales podrán encargarse del resto.

Y así, Duncan y Bridgette deciden marchar hacia el Cementerio de Neverwinter, en el distrito del Nido del Mendigo, donde sus compañeros podrían enfrentarse a una trampa.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la entrada del Cementerio de Neverwinter…

-Nunca pensábamos que fueran tan idiotas al venir hasta acá…- dijo una voz desde el gran portón del cementerio.

El grupo se encontraba en un gran problema. Entre los edificios viejos y humildes del lugar, se encontraban rodeados por los mercenarios de la compañía de Owen, quienes estaban armados con arcos, ballestas, y espadas de todo tipo.

-Genial… ¡simplemente genial!- exclamó Courtney sarcásticamente.

-Debemos calmarnos- dijo Gwen bajo la apariencia y la voz de Duncan- debe haber alguna forma de zafarnos de esta…

-Pues no la hay- dijo la misma voz anterior.

El interlocutor se muestra como un hombre de estatura mediana, quien se ocultaba bajo una enorme capa negra, cuya capucha cubría totalmente su rostro. El hombre empieza a acercarse lentamente al grupo, haciéndolos empuñar sus armas en el acto.

-No necesitamos ser tan violentos ¿o si?- dijo el hombre tronando los dedos de una mano- menos ahora cuando tenemos algo que les pertenece…

De entre la multitud de los mercenarios, aparecen dos de ellos, quienes sostenían a Tyler mientras un tercer mercenario sale junto a ellos, sacando una navaja que apunta al cuello del prisionero.

-Déjalo ir…- dijo Gwen.

-Me temo que no podrá ser- dijo el hombre- para que le dejemos ir, tendrás que venir con nosotros, Duncan.

Gwen se alegra un poco al ver que su disfraz había funcionado, y que a pesar de que la ropa del ladrón le quedara algo grande, se las pudo arreglar para que se viera natural en ellas. Lamentablemente tuvo que salir de su armonía instantáneamente al ver que los mercenarios golpeaban a Tyler.

-Ahora Duncan, tendrás que acompañarnos…

Los demás del grupo ven como Gwen empieza a caminar hasta el hombre, cosa que les inquietó un poco.

-No se preocupen- les respondió Gwen- estaré bien…

-Espera un momento- dijo el hombre- según lo que me habían contado, tú eres un sujeto despiadado que no se preocuparía por los demás.

-¿Y?

-Es muy extraño que intentes tranquilizar a tus compañeros cuando están en peligro, usualmente los dejarías atrás sin protesta…

Mientras, en las calles del Nido del Mendigo, Duncan y Bridgette corrían en busca de sus compañeros, encontrando solamente a algunos asaltantes, de los cuales el ladrón pudo abastecerse de una espada corta, la cual se cuelga al cinto, y una armadura de cuero un tanto rota.

-Al menos es mejor que nada- dijo Duncan colocándose la armadura vieja.

-Es sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que llevan encima- dijo Bridgette revisando los sacos de cuero de los ladrones caídos.

Duncan toma uno de los sacos, y abre los ojos sorprendido al ver que uno de estos tenía una enorme cantidad de piedras preciosas, pensando que tal vez podría sacarles provecho en cuanto encontrara a un comerciante.

-No perdamos más tiempo, Courtney y los demás podrían estar en peligro- dijo la semielfa.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, el pequeño grupo decide seguir en la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Volviendo con ellos, el grupo ahora se encontraba en una habitación de piedra oscura, cuya única iluminación era un par de antorchas colocadas en las paredes al azar, encontrando ninguna decoración salvo dos altares vacíos. Todos se encontraban maniatados, con algunos golpes y cortes, producto de un intento de escape que no funcionó.

-Ahora, mequetrefes ¿dónde está Duncan?

El grupo se queda en silencio, viendo a una Gwen sin su máscara puesta, como también la veían con un par de moretones en su rostro, recordando que aquellos se los había hecho el hombre encapuchado al descubrir que el verdadero Duncan no estaba entre ellos.

-Dime dónde está Duncan- ordenó el hombre golpeando a Gwen en el estómago de una patada.

-¡Oye, déjala!- gritó Geoff con rabia al ver que golpeaban a su compañera.

-Que caballero de tu parte decir eso…- se burló el encapuchado- como ella no me dirá nada, puede que tú me digas algo.

El encapuchado se acerca a Geoff, empezando a mirarlo de cerca mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro con saña.

-¿Dónde está Duncan?- preguntó el hombre- y más vale que respondas a menos que quieran ver el interior de su amigo sobre ese altar.

Geoff ve con impotencia como Tyler estaba totalmente amordazado sobre uno de los altares, y que dos mercenarios esperaban con ansias a que el encapuchado diera la orden de usar sus espadas para matar a su amigo, lo cual provoca que el elfo apretara los dientes.

Esta vez, saltamos de escenario para ver a Duncan y Bridgette que se dirigían hacia el Cementerio de Neverwinter, encontrando en la entrada de este una máscara gris.

-Esto es de Gwen…- dijo Duncan reconociendo la máscara.

-¿Habrán entrado al mausoleo?- dijo Bridgette con temor.

-Es lo más probable… vamos.

Volviendo con los demás, vemos como el altar en donde esta Tyler empieza a mancharse de rojo, una de las espadas de los mercenarios se encontraba enterrada en su pierna. Courtney no resiste escuchar los gritos del herido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en respuesta.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no cooperan? Eso provoca que las sacerdotisas tengan ganas de vomitar- se mofó el victimario.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó Geoff fuera de sí, intentando liberarse de sus amarres.

-La otra pierna, por favor…

El mercenario que estaba a la derecha de Tyler procede a empuñar su espada con gusto, mostrando una torcida y macabra sonrisa ante el deseo de obedecer la orden de su ahora jefe; en eso, se escucha que una voz que lo hace detenerse un instante…

-¡No lo hagas!- rogó Owen.

-Lo siento, amigo- dijo el mercenario- pero somos mercenarios, para esto nos pagan… deberías saberlo bien.

_- Tenemos que hacer algo- _pensaba Gwen- _tengo que hacer algo o nos matarán…_

Mientras Gwen empezaba a pensar en una forma de zafarse, empieza a mirar a su alrededor, deteniéndose en Geoff, quien le devuelve la mirada para sonreírle débilmente, cosa que la bruja encontró curiosa…

_-Oh, ya veo… ya sé que pretendes…_

**Nota: hola a todo el mundo, lamento esta larga demora, he tenido problemas con el avance del fic (mucho que estudiar ) pero bueno, aquí está (por fin), y gracias a Kiraley y Julius por el apoyo incondicional, espero que les guste.**

**¿Sugerencias, quejas, opiniones? Todo es recibido… salvo los troyanos y otros virus destruye base de datos XP**


	9. Neverwinter, Cuarta Parte

Capítulo Nueve: Neverwinter, Cuarta Parte.

Durante el capítulo anterior, vimos que Tyler fue secuestrado y Gwen se va con los demás, dejando a Duncan solo para hacerse pasar por él; sin embargo, todo lo que planeó se ve frustrado cuando descubren que el verdadero Duncan no estaba entre ellos, provocando su captura. Ahora, Duncan y Bridgette irán en su auxilio. Cuando a Gwen miró a Geoff por un instante, vio que este tenía un plan entre manos, lo cual hizo que pensara en una estrategia que los sacaría de su embrollo… pero debía darse prisa, la vida de Tyler y la de ellos mismos pendía de un hilo.

Por el momento, dejaremos de lado a Gwen y a los otros para ver como van Duncan y Bridgette en su búsqueda, quienes ahora se encuentran en la entrada del mausoleo del cementerio.

-Por aquí se baja al mausoleo- dijo Bridgette abriendo la puerta de una caseta.

Duncan avanza un poco por el umbral, encontrándose entre la oscuridad unas escaleras de piedra, por las cuales empieza a bajar con cuidado.

-Iré primero- dijo Duncan- puede que hayan puesto trampas en todo el lugar… y yo puedo detectarlas…

Al terminar de hablar, el ladrón extrae de su bolsillo un piercing con una turquesa y un diamante, comenzando a mirarlo luego con una ancha sonrisa.

-Por fin te daré uso después de tanto tiempo- murmuró muy suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera ponérselo, recuerda que aún tenía la máscara que le regaló Gwen, así que decide sacársela para colocarse el piercing anteriormente descrito.

-Mucho mejor…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Bridgette un tanto confundida.

-Había olvidado que nadie del grupo sabe que tengo este piercing especial conmigo… salvo Geoff- dijo Duncan mostrando el piercing enjoyado de su ceja.

-¿Tiene alguna propiedad especial?

-Sí… es un artefacto mágico que me da la habilidad de Infravisión*, como la que tienen los elfos y muchas especies… pero tiene una desventaja.

-¿Cuál es?

-Solamente me da Infravisión en el ojo izquierdo- dijo Duncan empezando a bajar por las escaleras- se podría decir que el piercing "hechiza" el ojo que esté más cerca…

-De todos modos yo también puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo Bridgette - recuerda que soy semielfa, tengo Infravisión… aunque no sea tan perfecta como la de un elfo o un enano.

Y así, los dos se disponen a bajar las escaleras, llegando a una habitación totalmente oscura, lo que hace que Duncan empiece a tantear el suelo, encontrando a escasos centímetros de donde estaba un hilo fino tirante, cuyos extremos estaban pegados a las paredes.

-Como lo imaginé- dijo Duncan- pero como Gwen se llevó casi todas mis cosas, no podré desactivar muchas trampas… al menos las mágicas.

-Tengo un hechizo que detecta trampas…- dijo Bridgette.

-Había olvidado que los clérigos tienen ese tipo de magia… pero prefiero usarlo cuando la situación realmente lo amerite.

-¿Puedes desactivar esta trampa?

-Al parecer no es mágica… creo que podré cortar la cuerda con una de mis cuchillas.

Duncan introduce una mano en su bolsillo para extraer una cuchilla, la que empieza a afilar con una piedra que había encontrado cerca. Luego, dirige la hoja afilada hacia la cuerda con sumo cuidado, empezando a cortarla sin moverla demasiado para que la trampa pudiera activarse, logrando su cometido luego de unos minutos.

-Por fin- suspiró Duncan secándose el sudor de la frente- iré al frente para ver si hay más trampas.

Sin mucho que decir, el grupo sigue avanzando, encontrándose con una puerta de metal con una apariencia oxidada, y unos pasillos a los lados de esta.

-La cerradura está dañada- dijo el ladrón al intentar abrir la puerta- solo espero que no haya algún tesoro importante, sería un desperdicio tenerlo ahí.

-No sabía que los mausoleos fueran tan grandes- dijo Bridgette.

-¿Nunca has estado aquí?

-Cuando venía a Neverwinter con Courtney, nunca visitábamos el mausoleo, de eso se encargaban los sacerdotes de la ciudad.

-Como sea, tenemos que decidir hacia donde iremos… decidámoslo a la suerte.

Al decir esto, Duncan saca de su bolsillo una moneda, la cual arroja al aire para atraparla con una mano.

-Cara a la derecha, cruz a la izquierda.

Cuando abrió su mano, ve que la moneda mostraba un castillo.

-A la derecha, entonces…

Avanzando un poco por el pasillo de la derecha, Duncan encuentra un centenar de trampas, de las cuales podía desarmar las más comunes, como los de maderos filosos que caían de un techo cubierto, alambres de púas, y de vez en cuando descubría un foso, pasando de el con cuidado.

-¿Por qué Gwen se tuvo que llevar todo?- se quejó Duncan- fue una suerte que pudiéramos pasar por una trampa de Nube Aniquiladora por encima…

De repente, se escucha un extraño ruido cerca, volteándose rápidamente para adoptar una mirada de horror cuando ve que Bridgette tenía uno de sus pies sobre una baldosa hundida. La sacerdotisa quita el pie de la baldosa para ver como esta regresa a su posición original, notando una extraña runa pintada en ella, la cual comienza a emitir un resplandor rojo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Duncan tomando a Bridgette de un brazo para empezar a correr.

-¿Qué trampa era?- se atrevió a preguntar Bridgette.

-¡Solo corre!

Bridgette y Duncan corrían a toda velocidad de regreso al inicio, sintiendo detrás de sí un calor muy fuerte, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

-_¡Justamente tenía que pisar una trampa de Bola de Fuego!-_ pensó Duncan aún corriendo.

El calor del fuego aún los seguía, el joven se atreve a mirar de reojo hacia atrás, viendo que las llamas estaban muy cerca, casi tocando a Bridgette, lo cual hizo que tomara nuevamente a su compañera de un brazo y la impulsara con fuerza hacia delante; desafortunadamente, al hacer esto, el fuego lo había alcanzado, rodeándolo por completo. Bridgette cae al suelo con el impulso, mirando hacia atrás para ver la silueta de su amigo caer dentro del fuego.

-¡Duncan!- gritó Bridgette horrorizada.

Mientras tanto, en el salón donde están los demás secuestrados, se escucha un leve ruido acompañado por un leve estremecimiento del suelo, el hombre encapuchado empieza a analizar el por qué.

-Puede que alguien haya pisado una de mis trampas- dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

-¿Podría ser ese bastardo que buscas?- preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

-Probablemente, aunque me surge cierta contradicción, Duncan no es del tipo que se preocupa por otros… a menos que le sean de utilidad.

-Hablas de Duncan como si lo conocieras bien- dijo Gwen algo cansada.

-Pues sí, lo conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de la clase de escoria que es.

-¿Más que tú, tal vez?

El secuestrador hizo caso omiso al comentario de la elfa, no quería desperdiciar fuerza alguna en un comentario que no valía la pena.

-O tal vez los zombies que merodean el lugar la hayan activado…

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan zombies en el mausoleo?- preguntó Courtney sorprendida- los clérigos de la ciudad siempre hacen limpieza del lugar para evitar que aparezcan.

-Eso sería cierto si no fuera porque hay un nigromante a mi servicio.

Courtney empezó a buscar entre los hombres al posible nigromante, pero al parecer no se encontraba en la habitación junto con ellos.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó la morena.

-Debe estar en algún lugar del mausoleo, esperando a que aparezca algún invitado… sorpresa.

Volviendo con Duncan y Bridgette, esta observaba como el fuego que los perseguía se había disipado, mostrando tras su desaparición a su compañero que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, yendo hacia él para auxiliarlo.

-¡Duncan!- exclamó Bridgette.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien- dijo Duncan intentando ponerse de pie.

La semielfa ve a su compañero con tristeza, gran parte de su vestimenta estaba chamuscada, mostrando quemaduras en su cuerpo, sobretodo en su espalda.

-No te muevas, déjame curarte…

Bridgette junta sus manos a unos pocos centímetros de la espalda de Duncan, empezando a recitar un conjuro de curación que se acumulaba en sus manos. El herido se estremece un poco, la magia curativa de su amiga hacía que sus tejidos dañados se regeneraran, sintiendo luego un gran alivio.

-Gracias…

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras…

-El camino que estábamos siguiendo fue destruido por la trampa- lamentó Duncan mirando hacia el vacío que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos- creo que esta vez, para estar más seguros, haremos uso de tu hechizo especial.

Bridgette asiente de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ayudando a su compañero a levantarse para luego volver a juntar sus manos y recitar un nuevo hechizo.

-"Detectar Trampa"- articuló Bridgette cerrando los ojos.

Una energía blanca brillaba sobre las manos de la sacerdotisa, desapareciendo en el acto para cubrirla por completo, volviendo a desaparecer definitivamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, el ladrón muestra un leve semblante de sorpresa al ver que los ojos de su compañera estaban cubiertos por el resplandor blanco que antes estaban en sus manos.

-Mejor nos damos prisa- dijo Bridgette- este hechizo no dura mucho tiempo, y tenemos mucho que recorrer para salvar a Geoff y a los otros.

Duncan asiente ante el comentario, encaminando sus pasos hacia el único camino que tenían, pero esta vez, se asegurarían de no caer en ninguna trampa más. Pasados unos minutos, el grupo encuentra en el nuevo pasillo algunas trampas más, pero gracias al conjuro de Bridgette, Duncan pudo saber mejor si eran trampas normales o mágicas, haciendo de su camino menos agitado que el anterior.

-Por suerte no hay muchas trampas mágicas- comentó Duncan aliviado- aunque también me preocupa…

-¿Crees que puede haber algo esperándonos?

-Puede ser… ¿ese hechizo tuyo se interrumpe cuando peleas?

-Creo que no- dijo Bridgette- los hechizos del tipo Adivinación no se perturban fácilmente.

Siguiendo su camino en silencio, Bridgette apuntaba hacia los lugares donde veía las trampas, las cuales su conjuro las marcaba para ella con un resplandor rojo, indicándole el tipo de trampa y como desactivarla, lo cual era muy útil para el ladrón.

-Hay una en el suelo, entre los pilares de la izquierda- dijo Bridgette mirando unos pilares de piedra a unos escasos metros de ella- lanzan flechas cuando se cruza cerca.

-Otra trampa regalada- se jactó el ladrón dirigiéndose a los pilares- te encontré…

Duncan tanteó la pared cerca de los pilares para encontrarse con una especie de interruptor, presionándolo con cuidado para ver como unas flechas eran disparadas hacia el otro lado de la pared. Presionándolo de nuevo, ve que ya no salen más flechas, disponiéndose a avanzar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de ahí?- murmuró Bridgette mirando hacia el frente.

-Nada bueno…- respondió Duncan al ver que el resplandor se acercaba.

El ladrón corre hacia su compañera, haciendo que ella se agachara al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, mirando luego sobre su cabeza para ver como unas pequeñas rocas caían sobre él suavemente, encontrándose con un enorme agujero en la pared, del cual escurría un líquido verde que derretía la roca dura.

-¡Un conjuro de Flecha Ácida de Melf!- exclamó Bridgette reconociendo el conjuro- ¡pero no encontré ninguna trampa mágica cuando estábamos revisando!

-El visitante de más allá la lanzó- dijo Duncan mirando hacia el frente.

La sacerdotisa mira hacia el frente, viendo a unos metros de donde estaba a un hombre alto y delgado, quien tenía el cabello rubio y la piel excesivamente pálida, quien vestía de una camisa de seda negra con mangas largas y unos pantalones de cuero negro, calzando unas botas de cuero negro, las cuales estaban adornadas con figurillas de cráneos, posiblemente de plata.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, tú debes ser Duncan- dijo el hombre- a mi señor le encantará saber que has venido por esos mequetrefes que se hacen llamar tus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Bridgette-¿qué les han hecho?

-Si me lo preguntas, la última vez que los vi estaban vivos… aunque puede que mi señor se haya aburrido de esperarlos… y los mató.

-Mientes- dijo Duncan- si este señor tuyo está tan desesperado en encontrarme, no creo que sea tan estúpido para matarlos.

-Suena lógico, pero se me dio la orden de matarte si aparecías… y eso pienso hacer.

El hombre levanta una de sus manos para hacer tronar los dedos, haciendo aparecer un portal desde el suelo, saliendo de él algunos muertos vivientes, quienes estaban en posición de ataque.

-¡Vayan esbirros míos, acaben con ellos!

Los muertos caminaban de forma lente y errática hacia el grupo, el cual se prepara para atacar.

-Creo que puedo contra ellos- dijo Bridgette sosteniendo su bastón.

Bridgette camina unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, atrayendo a un grupo de los zombies invocados hacia ella. Duncan comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente que es lo que su compañera pretendía, levantándose para ir en su auxilio cuando vio que los zombies que atraía la estaban rodeando.

-No te acerques, Duncan- ordenó Bridgette- no quiero que te lastimes.

El joven no comprendía en su momento, pero al ver que ella se encontraba rezando, pensó que tendría un plan de antemano, lo que le fue comprobado cuando alzaba las manos hacia el cielo.

-"¡Expulsión de Muerto Viviente!"- gritó Bridgette.

Al gritar, un fuerte resplandor cae desde el cielo hasta sus manos alzadas, haciendo que un pilar de luz la rodeara. Duncan mira asombrado que el resplandor que la rodeaba empezaba a expandirse rápidamente, creando una zona de luz que hizo que los muertos vivientes que estaban a su alrededor explotaran, y algunos de los que estaban cerca del grupo atacante empezaron a dar media vuelta y huir, al parecer aquella luz los asustaba demasiado.

-No contaba con que hubiera un clérigo en el grupo…

Aprovechando que el hombre se había distraído con la expulsión provocada por Bridgette, Duncan se escabulle silenciosamente entre los muertos caminantes para dirigirse hasta su controlador, pero este se da cuenta de la treta, ordenándole a uno de sus esbirros que recibiera el ataque por él.

-Veo que no te gusta ensuciarte las manos, nigromante- dijo Duncan sacando su espada del torso del zombie.

El nigromante solo sonríe ante el comentario para luego enviar a más zombies contra Duncan, quien apenas pudo salir del grupo con algunos rasguños.

-¡Bridgette!- la llamó Duncan.

La aludida se acerca a su compañero, a quien ve con algunos rasguños y algo pensativo.

-¿Cuántas veces puedes hacer la Expulsión?

-Todas las veces que sea necesario- respondió Bridgette.

-Como bien sabes, estos sacos de pus no dejarán de molestar a menos que acabemos con el nigromante…- dijo Duncan.

-Y quieres que lo distraiga ¿verdad? Cuenta conmigo.

Ya con el plan elaborado, Bridgette se acerca un poco a un grupo de zombies cercanos para empezar a hacer la expulsión. Por su parte, Duncan esperaba pacientemente a que el nigromante bajara la guardia para arremeter el golpe final. Bridgette empieza a rezar, pero esta vez, se podía percibir que acumulaba más energía que en la vez anterior, algo que el nigromante no hizo caso omiso.

-_No permitiré que un clérigo diezme mi ejército…-_ pensó el hombre.

El nigromante empieza a recitar un conjuro, pero se ve interrumpido al ver que Duncan ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de él, haciendo que diera un salto hacia atrás para evitar la espada del ladrón.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras un enclenque, me sorprendes- dijo Duncan con una admiración falsa.

-No me subestimes, niñito…

El nigromante saca una daga de entre sus ropas, defendiéndose justo a tiempo de una estocada de parte de Duncan. Acto seguido, con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, da un pequeño giro sobre su eje para luego empujar al ladrón, haciéndolo caer al suelo, despejando su camino para atacar a Bridgette.

-_Viene hacia mí…-_ pensó Bridgette manteniendo la expulsión.

-"¡Dedo de…!"- articulaba el nigromante con un resplandor rojo proveniente de uno de sus dedos.

El nigromante no pudo terminar de recitar su conjuro, un agudo y doloroso pinchazo se incrustaba en su cuello, sintiendo como algo cálido se deslizaba sobre este; de pronto, su visión empezaba a oscurecerse de a poco.

-No puede ser... – balbuceó el nigromante, cayendo al suelo de lleno.

Bridgette se sorprende al ver que de pronto todos los zombies caían al suelo para luego convertirse en polvo y desaparecer con una extraña brisa. Observando un poco más su entorno, ve a un agotado Duncan sentado en el suelo con un par de sus cuchillas arrojadizas en una mano, también notó al nigromante muerto con una de aquellas cuchillas clavadas en su cuello.

-¿Estás bien, Bridgette?- preguntó Duncan con un evidente cansancio en su voz.

-Solo algo cansada por haber usado mucha energía en la expulsión- le respondió Bridgette-¿y tú como estás?

-Agotado… pero debemos seguir avanzando- dijo el ladrón al levantarse a buscar su cuchilla.

El joven se acerca al cadáver del mago con la tarea de extraer la cuchilla que había usado para matar al nigromante; sin embargo, una vez que tomó el cuchillo del cadáver, algo de sangre saltó sobre sus manos, provocando en Duncan una extraña sensación de parálisis.

-¿Duncan?-lo llamó la sacerdotisa.

Duncan no pudo escuchar su voz, solo estaba concentrado en las pequeñas manchas de sangre que estaban sobre su mano, como si al verlas le provocara una especie de satisfacción desconocida… y parecía sentirse extasiado con aquella sensación.

-¡Duncan!

El ladrón sale de aquel trance en el cual se encontraba, preguntándose de paso qué fue aquello, y por qué le había pasado.

-¿Estás herido o algo?

-Estoy bien… creo.

-Si quieres puedo revisarte para ver si no tienes alguna herida…

-No te preocupes, sigamos.

Duncan limpia la sangre de su cuchilla con las vestimentas del muerto, guardándola luego dentro de sus pantalones, avanzando luego con la misma cautela con la cual habían entrado.

-¿Aún funciona tu conjuro de desactivar trampas?

-Ya no… pero puedo recitarlo otra vez.

De momento, cambiamos de escena para ver como están Gwen y los demás, viendo esta vez un cuadro muy peculiar, en el cual Courtney se mostraba evidentemente preocupada al ver que Owen se encontraba temblando bajo el agarre de sus opresores, sus antiguos amigos mercenarios.

-¿Qué le pasa a Owen?- preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

-A lo mejor quiere orinarse encima de lo asustado que está- contestó otro mercenario sujetando a Owen con fuerza.

-Déjenlo en paz- alegó Courtney.

-_Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese ladrón-_ pensó Gwen- _si ha de venir por nosotros, este sería un buen momento para hacerlo…_

Gwen mira a Geoff, quien se encontraba muy tranquilo bajo el agarre de sus captores, pensando de pronto en aquel momento anterior, en donde parecía tener un plan entre manos.

_-Lo que sea que estés planeando, Geoff, más vale que funcione…_

En cuanto a Tyler, este se encontraba en una gran lucha por sobrevivir, ya que los mercenarios lo habían torturado anteriormente con mucha severidad, viéndose como el altar en donde se encontraba amarrado estaba llenándose con su sangre debido a las heridas profundas de sus piernas y brazos.

_-No quiero morir… no quiero morir… no aún…-_ pensaba Tyler tratando de mantenerse consciente sobre el altar.

-_Tyler… no sobrevivirá sigue así…-_pensó Courtney-_ vamos, Duncan… si nos matan aquí, te juro por Tyr que mi alma te perseguirá hasta tu muerte…_

**Hola a todos, lamento esta espera tan larga, me había quedado atascada asi que debía buscar inspiración, espero que les guste este capítulo... para el próximo se acabará la parte de Neverwinter (XD)**

**Infravisión: es una habilidad de algunas razas para ver mejor durante la noche y a un mayor radio, una habilidad que los humanos no tienen, pero que pueden adoptar gracias a magias ^^**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Neverwinter, Quinta Parte

Capítulo Diez: Neverwinter, Quinta Parte.

Anteriormente, vimos como Duncan y Bridgette se enfrentaban a un poderoso nigromante, saliendo de aquella batalla con éxito, mientras que Gwen y los demás estaban sometidos a sus captores.

-Duncan… ¿en serio no estás herido?- preguntó Bridgette recordando la situación anterior.

-Que no- le respondió Duncan secamente- sólo estaba pensando en la clase de persona que debe ser este secuestrador…-mintió.

-Si tú lo dices…

En realidad, lo que ocupaba la cabeza del ladrón era aquella extraña sensación de placer retorcido y poder que lo dominaba cuando las gotas de sangre del nigromante habían llegado hasta su mano. Como él sabía de antemano, antes había herido gente de gravedad, incluso asesinado si fuera necesario, considerando que en su oficio aquello era pan de cada día… empezando a recordar de a poco lo agresivo que solía ser con los demás, recordando unas rencillas que tenía con sus compañeros ladrones de la cofradía, momentos en los cuales con suma facilidad perdía el control de sí mismo y casi dejaba medio muertos a aquellos que lo provocaban.

-¿Ves alguna trampa, Bridgette?- preguntó Duncan para evitar seguir pensando en el tema.

-De momento nada…

-Y al parecer no puedo notar nada extraño.

-Mira eso…-dijo Bridgette apuntando al frente.

Al mirar, Duncan ve otro pasillo, al cual se acerca con cuidado, encontrando en él una puerta metálica ancha y unos féretros en las paredes que estaban abiertos.

-No hay nada en ellos- dijo Bridgette revisando los féretros- de seguro ese nigromante usó a sus ocupantes…

-_¡Déjenme ir!-_ se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta.

-Esa es Courtney…- dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a la puerta a toda prisa.

-¡Bridgette!- la detuvo Duncan sujetándola de un brazo- no sabemos cuántos de ellos hay adentro… y no sabemos si esa misma puerta puede ser una trampa.

-Tienes razón… pero si no hacemos algo ellos…

-Ellos estarán bien, créeme… ahora veamos si esta puerta tiene alguna trampa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de aquella habitación, Courtney intentaba forcejear con los mercenarios que la tenían sujeta sin mucho éxito, agotando todas sus fuerzas en el acto.

-No se esfuerce demasiado, hermana- se burló un mercenario- ya todo acabará, lo prometo.

-No pueden hacerme esto- decía Courtney- soy una sacerdotisa de la iglesia de Tyr, ¡no se supone que me traten de esta forma!

-Tú no estás en posición de reclamar nada, sacerdotisa de Tyr- dijo el encapuchado- una vez que todo esto acabe, te enviaré con tu dios…

-_Ya casi…-_pensó Geoff estando quieto en su posición

-Por lo menos déjenme curar a Tyler, esta desangrándose… ¡morirá si no hago algo!

Los mercenarios hicieron oídos sordos a la petición de Courtney, quien se mordía los labios con rabia al ver que esos hombres no sentían piedad alguna por su compañero.

-_¿Cómo pueden comportarse así? _

Volviendo con Duncan y Bridgette, ellos revisan la puerta metálica para descubrir que esta tiene una trampa mágica, una que el ladrón pudo reconocer como una muy poderosa.

-Maldición… es una trampa de "Palabra de Poder: Muerte"- se quejó Duncan-… cualquiera que toque esta puerta morirá en el acto…

-Creo que sé como podemos sortearla… aunque no estoy muy segura.

-Habla entonces, veremos si es factible o no.

-Antes de irnos, Courtney y yo aprendimos un nuevo hechizo…- dijo Bridgette calmada- nos hace resistir las magias mortales… aunque la mía no está bien desarrollada como la de Courtney…

Duncan pensaba seriamente en ponerla al frente y que la trampa de la puerta la golpeara, pero… ¿valdría la pena? ¿Qué pasa si muere y la trampa queda ahí? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con sus compañeros?

-No creo que valga la pena arriesgarse tanto- dijo Duncan luego de un gran silencio- tu magia ha servido bastante, lo admito, pero no creo que debas hacerlo.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo, tengo un mal presentimiento… iré.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Bridgette se para frente a la puerta, empezando a juntar sus manos para recitar una oración a su dios, haciendo que sus manos brillaran con una luz azul.

-"Guarda de la Muerte"- dijo Bridgette juntando la energía entre sus manos.

Un momento después, la sacerdotisa hace que el resplandor azul rodee su cuerpo hasta desaparecer; acto seguido, la joven se acerca a la puerta y la toca con sus manos… al parecer no pasaba nada, así que decidió empujarla, sin embargo…

-¡Bridgette!

Duncan se horroriza al ver como su amiga caía al suelo como peso muerto.

-¡Despierta, Bridgette! ¡Bridgette!

Del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó como alguien gritaba, haciendo que el hombre embozado empezara a reírse de forma débil, para luego convertirse en una risa maniaca.

-Veo que alguien cayó en la trampa de la puerta- dijo el hombre aún riéndose, luego señala a uno de sus mercenarios- tú, ve a ver la basura.

-Sí, señor- dijo el mercenario, saliendo por la puerta de inmediato.

Una vez que el mercenario salió por la puerta, pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando la misma se abre, mostrando al mercenario cargando a Bridgette.

-Encontré esta rata en la puerta, señor- dijo el mercenario.

Los demás se sorprenden mucho al ver a Bridgette inconsciente, pero es Courtney quien da un grito de horror al darse de cuenta del por qué ella estaba así.

-¡No, Bridgette! - gritó Courtney histérica-¡¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?!

-Lo más probable es que cayó en la trampa de la puerta- dijo el hombre- cualquiera que llegara a tocar la puerta, moriría en el acto.

-¿Una trampa mágica de muerte?- murmuró Gwen mientras miraba a Bridgette.

-Sinceramente se la tenía reservada al patán de Duncan, pero creo que logró hacer que esta tierna chica cayera por él.

Ahora que lo mencionaban, no se veía a Duncan por ninguna parte, eso hizo que el grupo pensara que la abandonó a su suerte mientras escapaba por su vida.

-No… no… no creo que el fuera capaz de hacer eso- dijo Geoff impactado.

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo ves?!- le gritó Courtney con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡A ese cretino solo le interesa su pellejo, nos dejará morir si eso lo beneficia!!

-¿Qué hago con ella, señor?- dijo el mercenario que sostenía a Bridgette.

-Quémala o juega con el cadáver un rato, no me interesa.

El mercenario suelta a Bridgette, haciendo eco en la habitación cuando su cuerpo golpeaba el frío suelo de roca. Geoff se encontraba estático en su lugar, intentando asimilar la condición de su compañera; en eso, siente como el mercenario que había traído a Bridgette se dirigía hacia donde estaba, levantándolo del suelo un momento para patearlo finalmente, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Geoff!- exclamó Gwen.

Geoff hacía el intento de levantarse, pero algo lo hace sobresaltarse, mirando de pronto al mercenario que lo había pateado. De repente…

-¿Dónde está la chica muerta?- preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

-No pudo desaparecer así no más- dijo el jefe de los mercenarios- a menos que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, la habitación en la cual se encontraba estaba invadida por una espesa cortina de humo, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Owen asustado cuando siente como unas manos extrañas empiezan a tantearlo- ¡¿quién es?!

-Tranquilo Owen, soy Geoff- murmuró Geoff- voy a liberarte.

Al momento después, Owen siente como sus manos eran liberadas, alcanzando a ver entre el humo al elfo.

-¿Cómo pudiste liberarte?

-Con suerte- responde el elfo sonriendo- tenemos que liberar a los demás.

Owen asiente, perdiéndose entre la confusión para buscar a sus compañeras, mientras que Geoff divisa a Gwen, a quien libera en el acto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Pues algo adolorida por los golpes- dijo Gwen levantándose- ¿de dónde salió este humo?

El elfo muestra unas pequeñas bolas recubiertas con una capa fina de metal oscuro, lo que la maga reconoció fácilmente como bombas de humo, una herramienta habitual del ladrón.

-¿Bombas de humo?- dijo Gwen enarcando una ceja- ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?

-Fue lo único que tenía a mano…

-Al menos resulta… tenemos que ir por los otros y salir de aquí.

-"¡Zona de Aire Limpio!"- se escuchó gritar una voz.

Y tan rápido como la cortina de humo apareció, desaparece de la misma forma, mostrando un cuadro diferente. Muchos de los mercenarios que se encontraban presentes se hallaban muertos en el suelo, mostrando unos cortes limpios en sus cuellos.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó el líder.

El grupo ve como el líder de los mercenarios sostenía a Courtney por la espalda, teniendo una daga apuntando directamente hacia su cuello. La morena tenía las manos irradiadas con un tenue brillo blanco en ellas, al parecer, fue ella quien lanzó el hechizo para disipar el humo.

-Fue bueno su plan, pero no lo suficiente- dijo el hombre- a menos que quieran ver como su sangre baña mi daga, será mejor que me digan donde está Duncan.

-Y a menos que quieras morir aquí mismo, la soltarás- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

El hombre encapuchado siente algo frío y puntiagudo en la parte de atrás de su cuello, intentó mirar por el rabillo del ojo para descubrir quien lo amenazaba, percatándose de que era uno de sus mercenarios quien se encontraba detrás de él. Finalmente, suelta a Courtney, quien corre en dirección hacia los demás.

-Así que por fin llegaste… Duncan-dijo el hombre- fue inteligente disfrazarte como uno de mis mercenarios.

-Dime qué es lo quieres conmigo- dijo Duncan aún apuntando su cuchilla en su cuello.

-Yo no quiero nada de ti, pero hay una agradable señorita que quiere verte muerto y enterrado…

-¿La paga fue buena?

-No lo hago solamente por el dinero- dijo el encapuchado- lo único que quiero es vengarme de lo que me has hecho, y esta oportunidad… ¡me dará lo que quiero!

El hombre se agacha rápidamente para dar una vuelta sobre su eje y empujar a Duncan para así alejarse de él, refugiándose detrás de un grupo de mercenarios que se hallaba en pie.

-¡Ataquen!

Los mercenarios desenvainan sus espadas y empiezan enseguida a atacar. La primera en responder el ataque fue Gwen, quien cerraba los ojos mientras susurraba un conjuro.

-"¡Invocar Muerto Viviente!"- exclamó la maga.

A unos pasos de ella, la tierra empezaba a abrirse, mostrando un resplandor rojizo del cual unas manos esqueléticas luchaban por salir a la superficie, tomando la forma de un esqueleto armado con una maza, quien miraba a su invocadora a la espera de una orden. Gwen apunta hacia el frente, haciendo que su guerrero esqueleto entendiera que su objetivo era atacar a sus agresores.

-Así que después de todo viniste- dijo Gwen mientras invocaba a otro guerrero esqueleto.

-¿Creías que iba a dejarlos aquí? Me alegra saber que confían en mí- dijo Duncan sarcástico mientras se quitaba el casco que tenía puesto.

-¡Pues te tardaste mucho!- le increpó Courtney- pensaba que íbamos a morir aquí.

-Al menos deberías estar agradecida, te salvé…

-¡Tú mataste a Bridgette! ¡Jamás estaría agradecida con un asesino!

-Bridgette está…

-¡Courtney!- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Bridgette!- exclamó Courtney acercándose a ella, quien traía a un malherido Tyler.

-Ayúdame curar a Tyler, ha perdido mucha sangre y apenas está consciente.

Courtney ayuda a Bridgette a sentar al guerrero sobre el suelo, empezando así a recitar un conjuro curativo junto con su compañera.

-¿Cómo es que estás viva? Vimos que estabas inmóvil cuando te trajeron…

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho- dijo Bridgette curando a Tyler- la trampa de la puerta me golpeó y caí desmayada… pero al momento después desperté.

-Y con todo el escándalo que ocasionó la activación de la trampa, decidí elaborar un pequeño plan que nos dejaría entrar y rescatarlos- dijo Duncan- así que noqueé al mercenario que había salido, me vestí con su armadura y lo dejé dentro de uno de los sarcófagos… y entré con Bridgette en brazos.

-El hechizo que aprendimos en el templo fue muy útil para sacar esa trampa.

-Fue ingenioso el hacernos pensar que nos habías abandonado- dijo Gwen a modo de halago- nunca esperamos esto.

-Además sabía que Geoff llevaba las bombas de humo, y decidí aprovecharme de ellas.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que eras ti el que me había quitado las bombas- dijo Geoff- y gracias por cortar las cuerdas de mis manos, viejo.

Luego de aquello, el grupo organiza mejor su táctica de batalla, acordando que protegerían a las sacerdotisas hasta que pudieran curar a Tyler. Duncan empieza a atacar lanzando unas cuchillas hacia los mercenarios que se acercaban demasiado mientras Owen embestía a algunos que lo atacaban.

-Muchas… gracias…- articuló Tyler con su voz débil.

-No hay de qué- dijo Bridgette- ahora sólo debes quedarte quieto para que te sanemos más rápido…

-¡Cui… dado!

Las sacerdotisas miran atentas a la advertencia de Tyler, notando que uno de los mercenarios había atravesado la defensa de Duncan y Owen. Courtney toma rápidamente su maza para atacarlo, pero se sorprende al ver como una flecha apareció de pronto, perforando la cabeza del atacante.

-¿Están bien?

La morena mira hacia atrás, descubriendo al elfo armado con un arco, tomando luego una flecha desde su carcaj para seguir disparando.

-¡Gracias Geoff!- dijo Bridgette.

En eso, uno de los guerreros esqueletos que Gwen había invocado se acerca a ellas, la maga elfa les guiña un ojo cuando Bridgette vio que el esqueleto había adoptado una posición defensiva. También el mismo Geoff decidió ser parte de esa defensa, aunque sentía un incómodo escalofrío cuando estaba cerca del esbirro de su amiga.

-No te hará nada si no lo atacas- dijo Gwen al notar la incomodidad del rubio.

En la línea de ataque, Duncan y Owen hacían lo posible por mantenerse firmes, y a pesar de haber despachado a muchos mercenarios, aún quedaban unos cuantos.

-¿Cómo está Tyler?- dijo Owen mientras luchaba.

-Parece estar recuperando el color de su cara- dijo Duncan mirándolo de reojo.

-Que bien… porque ya quiero salir de aquí.

De pronto, un mercenario se había acercado a Owen cuando se distrajo hablando con Duncan, intentando atacarlo por la espalda; no obstante, el mercenario cae muerto cuando el ladrón le entierra su espada en un espacio de la armadura cercano al cuello, haciendo que el atacante cayera muerto de inmediato, cubriéndose de su sangre.

-Gracias Duncan…

-No vuelvas a distraerte o morirás- lo regañó el ladrón intentando quitarse la sangre.

-Lo siento… ¿oye estás bien?- dijo Owen cuando ve que el ladrón estaba estático.

Duncan se veía a sí mismo cubierto de sangre, la extraña sensación de placer volvía a él, pero esta vez era más fuerte, logrando que se inquietara lo suficiente para no prestar atención al campo de batalla.

-¿Qué le sucede a Duncan?- preguntó Gwen mientras lanzaba magias de ataque.

-Lo he visto antes…- dijo Bridgette- cuando acabamos con un nigromante… se comportó de la misma forma cuando su sangre cayó sobre su mano.

-¿Instinto asesino?- preguntó Courtney- sabía que los ladrones lo tienen, no son diferentes que un kobold* en ese aspecto.

-¿Pero qué hace?- preguntó Owen horrorizado.

El guerrero robusto miraba como de la nada, Duncan se había convertido en una máquina de matar, en una demasiado eficiente para el agrado de sus compañeros, quienes observaban lo rápido que se movía mientras su espada mutilaba y degollaba a los mercenarios. Algunos de ellos, al ver la violenta demostración de fuerza, intentaron huir, pero el ladrón les bloqueaba el paso para así comenzar de nuevo su masacre.

-Así que estás empezando a demostrar tu verdadera naturaleza ¿no es así?- dijo el hombre encapuchado.

Al oírlo, Duncan se aproxima rápidamente hacia donde estaba para matarlo, pero el hombre encapuchado demostró ser más rápido, dando una vuelta sobre su eje al mismo tiempo que desviaba la espada ensangrentada con una daga que tenía en sus manos, dándole un duro cabezazo sobre su frente, haciendo que el ladrón retrocediera con torpeza.

-Me retiraré de momento- dijo el hombre- pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrán tanta suerte.

Y así, el encapuchado lanza una especie de granadas al suelo que explotaron una vez que tocaron el suelo, convirtiéndose en una enorme y peligrosa llamarada que quemaba todo a su paso, incluso a los mercenarios que quedaron vivos.

-¡Tenemos que huir!- gritaba Owen corriendo en círculos, siendo detenido por Geoff.

-¡Detrás de la puerta, rápido!- exclamó Gwen corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Geoff!- exclamó Bridgette viendo como el elfo se dirigía hacia el fuego.

Bridgette intentaba correr detrás de él, pero Courtney la detiene, convenciéndola de ayudarla a refugiarse con Tyler, quien apenas se sostenía en pie. Ya detrás de la puerta, el grupo resiste la fuerza de la llamarada, y para evitar que el fuego los alcanzara, las sacerdotisas recitaban un conjuro de Protección contra el Fuego junto con Gwen.

El fuego había cesado, y cuando el grupo se dispuso a mirar lo que había quedado, quedaron impactados al ver el cuadro, todos los mercenarios que se encontraban ahí quedaron calcinados sobre el suelo de piedra. En eso, ven como desde una pila de cadáveres se movía algo, era una mano que intentaba salir.

-¡Geoff, estás vivo!- dijo Bridgette corriendo hacia él.

-Por poco…- suspiró Geoff mientras sacaba a Duncan de la pila de cadáveres.

-¿Cómo está…?- preguntó Courtney mirando a Duncan.

-Está algo herido por las quemaduras, pero está vivo al fin y al cabo… quedó aturdido con ese cabezazo-dijo el elfo cargando a Duncan sobre su espalda.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que vengan los guardias- dijo Gwen concentrando energía en sus manos- con esa explosión, debieron darse cuenta de que algo pasó aquí…

-Pero antes de salir de aquí… quisiera ir al Mercado de Espadas- pidió Owen- necesito recuperar mi armamento bueno y algunas cosas.

Gwen suspira pesadamente ante la súplica del guerrero, pero aún así, accedió a su demanda, logrando hacer un portal que los llevara al Mercado de Espadas, indicando con la mano al grupo que entraran en él rápidamente. Cuando vio que sus compañeros habían entrado en el portal, Gwen entra de última, viendo como a sus espaldas como este se disipaba, ya se encontraban en el recinto de los mercenarios.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Bridgette tapándose la boca.

El lugar estaba vacío y parecía haber sido saqueado, pero lo que más sorprendió a la semielfa fue que el dueño del lugar estaba muerto con una espada sobre su pecho.

-El dueño… muerto…- articuló Owen impactado.

-Era de esperarse…- murmuró Duncan bajándose de la espalda de Geoff.

-¡Viejo, despertaste!- exclamó Geoff sosteniendo al ladrón por la espalda.

-Ahora lo que pasará es que me echarán la culpa de esto…

-_De hecho, esto está pasando justamente por culpa tuya-_ pensó Courtney.

-¿Qué no ibas a buscar algo?- inquirió Gwen a Owen- recuerda que tenemos prisa.

Owen reacciona de inmediato, empezando a buscar por todo el reciento sus cosas, oportunidad que aprovechó Duncan para soltarse de Geoff y abrir una caja fuerte que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Eres un desvergonzado- dijo Courtney cuando Duncan extrae una gran bolsa con monedas de la caja fuerte.

-Recuperé algo de nuestro dinero, eso es todo- le respondió guiñando un ojo.

Mientras, en el mausoleo…

-No puedo creer que aún esté vivo- dijo un mercenario de cabello castaño y ojos grises- fue una suerte que me hiciera el muerto cuando ese loco nos atacaba…

-Me alegra saberlo…

El hombre se sorprende al escuchar la voz hablarle, dando media vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello negro y largo y ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Heather- dijo Heather suavemente- ¿y tú eres…?

-Ezekiel… soy Ezekiel- dijo el mercenario con nerviosismo- ¿vas a hacerme algo?

-No te preocupes, mi querido Ezekiel, lo único que quiero es que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó en este lugar.

En eso, Heather crea un enorme portal blanco, luego mira a Ezekiel y se dirige hasta donde estaba.

-Te invito a venir conmigo, Ezekiel- dijo Heather apuntando hacia el portal- veo que sufriste una experiencia horrible aquí, y lo único que quiero es que estés bien para que hablemos luego.

Ezekiel queda hipnotizado ante la amabilidad de Heather, la misteriosa maga que apareció de la nada ofreciéndole su compañía, y sin dudarlo un instante, se dirige al portal y lo cruza, mientras que detrás de él, Heather sonreía complaciente.

**Hola a todos, lamento de nuevo esta demora, pero no hallaba la forma de terminar el capítulo XD... y al fin se termino la parte de Neverwinter, como dijo Palyta. Otra vez gracias a todos por sus reviews dando ánimos y por pasar a leer, y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o lo que sea, ya saben que hacer ;)**

**Kobold: es una criatura de los Reinos (el mundo de esta historia se llama Los Reinos Olvidados) que tiene cabeza de perro, cuerpo pequeño, poseen manos con garras con las cuales empuñan espadas pequeñas o arcos cortos, y patas de perro sobre las cuales se mueven saltando. En sí, son criaturas malignas pero no muy inteligentes, y solamente llegan a ser una amenaza cuando muestran su fiereza, momento en el cual pueden acabar fácilmente con un ejército; es por esta razón que Courtney comparó a Duncan con dicha criatura cuando demostraba su fase asesina. Aún así, el que comparen a una persona con un kobold es prácticamente un insulto XP**


	11. El viaje continúa

Capítulo Once: El viaje continúa.

Una vez terminado el episodio en la ciudad de Neverwinter, el grupo finalmente abandona la ciudad a través de un portal hecho por Gwen, llegando por él a un bosque que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de las murallas de la ciudad.

-Será mejor que nos refugiemos aquí- dijo una agotada Gwen- así como estoy no podré moverme hasta mañana… ni Tyler tampoco.

-Antes de que te pongas a descansar… devuélveme mis cosas, bruja- dijo Duncan ásperamente.

-Está bien… pero primero deja que me cambie…

La maga extrae de su bolso un enorme manto de lona junto con unos cuantos palos, empezando a hacer una tienda de campaña básica, momento en el cual Bridgette se ofrece a ayudarla a levantarla. Momentos más tarde, la tienda estaba hecha, y Gwen es la primera en meterse adentro, ordenando a los chicos que no entraran a menos que quisieran encontrarse con una muerte cercana.

De todos modos, ellos entendieron el mensaje; Geoff empieza a buscar algo de madera para encender una fogata mientras Owen se adentraba en el bosque. Duncan encuentra un par de piedras, con las cuales crea un débil fuego al cual le colocaba la leña que Geoff traía. Momentos más tarde, Gwen sale de la tienda, pero esta vez estaba vestida con su ropa habitual, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la ropa de Duncan.

-Toma- le dijo Gwen extendiendo su ropa.

Duncan recibe su ropa y se dirige rápidamente a la tienda, Courtney y Bridgette terminaron de atender a Tyler, quien ahora ya estaba algo recuperado, pero aún así no se podía mover del todo bien, así que decidió sentarse cerca de la fogata para vigilar que el fuego no se apague.

-Ya está anocheciendo…- dijo Bridgette mirando al cielo.

-Eso sí, la fogata estará prendida un tiempo corto- dijo Gwen- aún deben haber guardias buscándonos en los alrededores, y la fogata podría alertarlos.

-¡Yo ser hombre!- gritó Owen desde los matorrales- ¡yo traer pescado!

-Genial- dijo Courtney al ver a Owen con unos pescados atados con una cuerda- esta noche comeremos bien.

-Ahora hay que asarlos…

Owen toma unas cuantas ramas que estaban cerca y empala a los pescados con ellas, colocándolos luego cerca de la fogata para que pudieran cocinarse.

-Por fin me deshice de esa molesta y pesada armadura…- dijo Duncan saliendo de la tienda de campaña vestido como de costumbre- vaya, eso huele bien.

-Owen los trajo- dijo Bridgette vigilando los pescados.

-Eres bueno buscando comida…-lo felicitó el ladrón.

-Gracias…- le responde Owen sonriendo.

Después de un rato esperando, el pescado estaba cocido y el grupo empieza a comer mientras se refugiaban de la fría brisa nocturna con la fogata.

-Una noche más sin estrellas…- dijo Courtney con nostalgia.

-Buenas noches- dijo Gwen dejando su pescado a medio comer.

-¿Me lo puedo comer?- preguntó Owen con inocencia.

Gwen asiente con una leve sonrisa para luego adentrarse en la tienda, tendiéndose en el frío suelo, intentando quedarse dormida cuando cerró los ojos.

"_En una mañana nevada en la Torre de lo Arcano, Gwen se encontraba en una de las bibliotecas del cuarto piso de la torre, leyendo con sumo interés un libro que tenía entre sus manos. Además del libro que estaba leyendo, había más libros encima del escritorio en el cual se encontraba._

_-Así que este es el conjuro para abrir portales…- murmuró Gwen interesada en la lectura- tendré que ponerlo en práctica durante la tarde…_

_-Gwen…- dijo un hombre de túnica gris- el archimago te está buscando._

_La maga se pone de pie rápidamente, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para ir rápidamente al teletransportador, donde aprieta una serie de botones para activar el artefacto y enviarla de lleno al último piso de la torre, donde se encontraba la oficina del archimago. Cruzando rápidamente el único pasillo del piso, se acerca a una puerta que se encontraba al final, la cual dirigía hacia la oficina de su superior._

_-¿Me llamó, señor?- dijo Gwen al abrir la puerta de la oficina._

_-Gwen, pasa… te estaba esperando- dijo el archimago invitándola a pasar._

_Gwen se encontraba nerviosa en ese momento, usualmente el archimago no la llamaba a su oficina, algo que le decía que hacía bien su trabajo dentro de la Hermandad Arcana. Pero ahora… el que la llame tan de repente le preocupaba, solo podía significar que había hecho algo mal._

_-La razón por la cual te llamé, Gwen… se debe a que te encomendaré una tarea de la mayor importancia._

_La chica se había relajado un poco, definitivamente no era algo malo, pensando que a lo mejor tendría que enviar un mensaje a las otras sedes de la hermandad, o llevar un objeto mágico a un mago específico… lo común._

_-El día de hoy, Chris McClean nos acaba de enviar un artefacto mágico muy especial- dijo el archimago levantándose de su silla para apoyar una mano en su escritorio- deseo que lo mires con atención._

_El archimago recita un conjuro para hacer aparecer en su escritorio un orbe de cristal celeste del tamaño de una cabeza humana, el cual toma con suma delicadeza entre sus manos._

_-Te presento el Orbe Wawanakwa- dijo el hombre con solemnidad- a partir de hoy, serás su guardiana, no me decepciones._

_El hombre invita a Gwen a tomarlo entre sus manos, asombrándose en sobremanera del poder que emanaba el orbe, algo que el archimago pudo notar con cierta facilidad._

_-Pues sí, este orbe tiene la peculiaridad de aumentar el poder de quien lo sostiene- dijo el archimago- pero aún tiene algo que el mismo Chris no entiende…_

_-¿A qué se refiere?- se atrevió a preguntar Gwen._

_-Al parecer, tiene una criatura encerrada…_

_Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, Gwen divisa una sombra dentro de la pulida superficie, la cual empezaba a mirarla con unos enormes ojos azules._

_-¿Qué clase de criatura podría estar dentro? ¿Será un Glabrezu?_

_-No se sabe… esperan que nosotros descubramos el secreto._

_-Me pregunto como un miembro del Consejo de los Seis pudo encontrar algo como esto…"_

Gwen abre los ojos, apenas había dormido con aquel sueño, un recuerdo de su antigua vida con la Hermandad Arcana. La elfa vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero aún cerrados, seguía viendo esos tiempos pasados, empezando a torturarla lentamente. Finalmente termina abriendo los ojos, un par de lágrimas caen por sus ojos, las cuales se seca con violencia; después de un rato, decidió salir de la tienda sin molestar mucho a sus compañeros, que se hallaban durmiendo cerca de ella. Al salir de la tienda, los débiles rayos del sol naciente le dan de lleno en sus humedecidos ojos, algo que de cierta forma la confortaba…

En la tienda de campaña, alguien más se despierta, tratándose de Bridgette, quien se sorprende al ver que había estado durmiendo muy cerca de Geoff, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La semielfa intentó levantarse sin despertarlo, pero de pronto advierte que unos claros ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad, el elfo se había despertado.

-Disculpa… lo siento mucho- dijo Bridgette avergonzada.

-No hay problema…- dijo Geoff.

-No sé como pudo pasar…

-Tendrías frío… tal vez…

-Debo… debo ir a orar- sentenció la semielfa levantándose rápidamente para salir de la tienda.

Al poco rato, Geoff se levanta del suelo con cuidado, saliendo de la tienda de campaña para encontrar a Bridgette orando en dirección al sol mientras Gwen apoyaba su espalda sobre un árbol, contemplando el amanecer.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Geoff animadamente.

-Buenos días- le respondió Gwen.

-No te ves bien, hermana… ¿no dormiste bien?

-Estaré bien- dijo la maga suavemente- deberías despertar a los demás, partiremos ahora.

Geoff hace caso a la sugerencia de Gwen, despertando a los demás abruptamente cuando saca algunos de los palos que sostenían la tienda, dejando que la lona cayera de lleno sobre ellos, asustándolos un poco.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se quejó Duncan aún con sueño.

-Gwen dijo que es mejor irnos ahora- dijo Geoff sacando la lona de sus compañeros- hay que aprovechar las primeras horas del día para ponernos en marcha.

-¿Desde cuándo es nuestra jefa?

-Déjenme orar antes…- dijo Courtney saliendo del lío.

La morena se une a la rubia en su oración mientras los demás ayudaban a ordenar las cosas para ponerse en marcha. Como Tyler estaba recuperado, ayudaba a Geoff a doblar la lona, guardándola en el bolso de contención de Gwen junto con los palos, Duncan eliminaba los rastros de la fogata por si alguien los perseguía… mientras que Owen seguía durmiendo.

-¿Quién lo despierta?- preguntó Tyler.

Duncan se acerca a Owen, quien aún dormía boca arriba sobre el suelo; y tomando de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser algo envuelto en cuero, se lo acerca a la nariz, moviéndolo lentamente alrededor de esta, haciendo que Owen se despertara de inmediato con su nariz tapada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Owen con un fuerte olor metido en la nariz.

-Buenos días, gordito- dijo Duncan sonriendo mientras guardaba el misterioso paquete entre su ropa.

-¿Qué fue lo que usaste?- preguntó Tyler.

-Es un fetiche perfumado, tiene una mezcla de varios olores desagradables- le responde el ladrón mostrando el fetiche para luego guardarlo-… es capaz de despertar a un gigante.

-Me pregunto de donde sacas esas cosas- dijo Gwen.

-Te sorprenderías si lo supieras.

Una vez que todo estuviera preparado, el grupo se disponía a marchar, pero Gwen detiene al grupo, dirigiéndose a Tyler con un semblante serio.

-Tyler… sabemos que apenas nos conoces, a excepción de Geoff- comenzó la maga- pero el viaje que emprenderemos será muy duro, incluso arriesgaremos mientras vidas- se detuvo para tomar aire- si quieres puedes regresar a Neverwinter, ten en cuenta que Duncan es el fugitivo de la Hermandad Arcana…

-Mi casa fue destruida cuando los atacaron, casi morí desangrado sobre un altar…- dijo Tyler- iré con ustedes.

-De acuerdo… ya estás advertido.

Ya listos para seguir con el viaje, el grupo empieza a caminar hacia el sur, acordando que en el próximo pueblo tendrían cuidado con quien hablarían, ya que los agentes de la hermandad podrían estar en cualquier parte.

-El próximo pueblo es Leilon- dijo Courtney viendo un mapa- ¿cómo pasaremos por ahí sin que lo noten?- concluyó refiriéndose a Duncan.

-No llamando la atención- le respondió Gwen- y procurar de que Duncan no se quite la máscara que le pasé.

Duncan se toca el rostro, a pesar de que la máscara que le había dado la maga era muy útil, le resultaba bastante incómodo no mostrar quien es en realidad, aunque prefería la incomodidad de la máscara a ser encerrado con el Cautiverio. Luego de varias horas caminando, las murallas de Leilon empiezan a asomarse en el horizonte.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Owen alegre.

El pueblo de Leilon era conocido por ser un pueblo minero, un lugar de descanso para las caravanas comerciantes que vienen desde Aguas Profundas, cuyo destino siempre era la ciudad de Neverwinter. Ya más cerca del pueblo, el grupo actúa de forma natural frente a los guardias que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, estos los saludan mecánicamente.

-Bienvenidos a Leilon- dijo un guardia.

El grupo responde a la bienvenida con una leve inclinación de cabeza para luego entrar. El pueblo se veía tranquilo, y muchos de los habitantes del lugar eran humanos que trabajaban ya sea en las minas cercanas o siendo miembros de su fuerza militar, las Lanzas de Leilon.

-¿Podemos ir a una posada?- dijo Owen tocándose el estómago- no he comido nada desde que despertamos… y tengo hambre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Owen- dijo Duncan- deberíamos comer algo… también necesitaré reparar mi equipo.

-Está bien, busquemos una- aceptó Gwen buscando a su alrededor- esa posada será nuestro punto de reunión- dijo apuntando a un edificio que estaba a unos metros de ellos- pueden ir a comprar lo que quieran, pero tengan cuidado.

Y así, el grupo se divide para recorrer el lugar. Empezaremos primero por ver lo que hace Owen, quien se encuentra en la posada junto a Gwen, leyendo un libro de magia mientras este se dedica a comer un plato, cuyo contenido era papas horneadas con carne asada.

-_A veces me sorprende su capacidad de comer-_ pensaba Gwen mirando a Owen de reojo-_ por suerte tenemos el dinero que Duncan se robó del Mercado de Espadas…_

Mientras, en un comercio, Bridgette y Geoff se encontraban buscando algo de comer para el viaje.

-¿Qué te parecen estas manzanas?- dijo Bridgette tomando una manzana roja de un puesto de fruta.

-Se ve buena- dijo Geoff- compremos algunas.

La sacerdotisa le tiende al vendedor un pequeño puñado de monedas, empezando a contar el dinero, y a juzgar por la alegre expresión del comerciante, el dinero estaba justo, entregándole una bolsa con unas cuantas manzanas dentro.

-Vuelvan pronto- dijo el comerciante con una sonrisa.

Ya alejados del puesto de fruta, la pareja busca otro lugar donde comprar más comida; sin embargo, un hombre misterioso pasa por el lado de Bridgette, quien la empuja con violencia hacia un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Bridgette mientras tocaba su cinturón- ¡oh no, ese hombre me robó!

Geoff empieza a correr en dirección al frente, persiguiendo al ladrón que empezaba a perderse entre la gente.

Dejando a Geoff y a Bridgette de lado, vemos como Tyler mira en una armería un par de espadas brillosas que llamaban su atención.

-¿Algo que le guste, señor?- dijo el dueño del lugar, tratándose de un enano con una abundante barba negra vestido con una camisa marrón, pantalones verdes y botas marrón oscuro.

-Me gusta el mandoble que muestra aquí- dijo Tyler apuntando un mandoble colgado en una vitrina.

-Buena elección- dijo el enano- se dice que ese mandoble tiene una propiedad mágica.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Según los rumores, ese mandoble posee la habilidad de hacer a su portador inmune a cualquier tipo de magia que intente controlarlo mentalmente.

-Me serviría mucho tener algo así.

-A cualquiera- dijo el hombre- si la quiere, son dos mil piezas de oro.

¡¿Dos mil piezas de oro?! Tyler no sabía si iba a ser capaz de pagar tanto por una espada encantada, aunque por lo general, los objetos encantados, sin importar cual sea, se venden a precios exorbitantes, los cuales estaban al alcance del aventurero que había amasado una gran fortuna durante sus viajes, o nobles que buscaban piezas raras para su colección.

-No importa, me voy- dijo Tyler derrotado, saliendo de la tienda en silencio.

Ahora vemos a Duncan caminando por el pueblo despreocupadamente, mirando a la gente en sus actividades diarias. En eso, ve como un extraño encapuchado lo llamaba con una mano. Después de dudarlo un poco, decide acercarse al extraño.

-Veo que no eres de aquí- dijo el desconocido con voz masculina- creo que te interesará saber para qué te llamé.

-Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez- dijo Duncan serio.

-Pues, verás… mi estimado señor… necesito que me acompañes, ya que este no es el mejor lugar para discutirlo…

-¡Por fin te encontré!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

De repente, Duncan siente como es agarrado por un brazo por unas manos morenas, viendo que se trataba de Courtney.

-¿Princesa?- dijo Duncan sorprendido ante la actitud de la morena.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo Courtney alegre- quisiera que me acompañaras a ver una tienda, tienen artilugios que pueden servirte…- concluyó.

Duncan se sentía muy contrariado con la actitud de Courtney, quien empezaba a tironearlo con fuerza de su brazo. Aún así, decide hacerle caso y empezar a caminar con ella.

-Lo siento, amigo- le dijo Courtney al hombre sonriendo- pero él está conmigo ahora… adiós.

Y así, Courtney y Duncan se van del lugar, dejando al misterioso hombre sin nada que decir. Ya lo suficiente lejos, Duncan ve que la sacerdotisa aún lo sujetaba del brazo, decidiendo así empezar una conversación.

-¿Y dónde está la tienda?- dijo Duncan acercando a Courtney a sí mismo- ¿o solo era una excusa para estar conmigo?

-No te creas tanto, ladrón- dijo Courtney soltando el brazo del ladrón- te hacía un favor.

-¡Vaya! Una tyrriana haciéndome un favor… ¿y cuál sería ese?

-Salvándote de un trato del cual te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

-¿Trato?- dijo Duncan curioso.

-Veo que no te habías dado cuenta- dijo la morena dando un resoplido- ese tipo con el que hablabas era uno de los Zentharim (1).

-¿Zentharim? ¿Aquí?

-Es una organización con gente de la peor calaña que pueda existir en toda Faerun- dijo Courtney- créeme cuando te digo que no quieres tener tratos con los Zentharim.

Los Zentharim era una organización de mercenarios, magos y todo tipo de gente, siendo conocidos por tener a una gran variedad de enemigos. Ahora Duncan se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, y en el fondo se lo agradecía.

Finalmente se hizo de noche, y los jóvenes que habían salido a las calles vuelven a la posada, donde se encuentran con Owen palmeándose el estómago y a Gwen tomando un té.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó la maga.

-Bien…- dijo Duncan sentándose en la mesa junto a Gwen.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Bridgette- pero alguien me había robado mi monedero…

-Por suerte puede alcanzarlo, ese tipo era rápido- dijo Geoff- aunque después de una charla, creo que aprendió a que nunca debe robarle a una sacerdotisa…

-Al menos les fue mejor- dijo Courtney- después de que salvé a "este" de un zentharim, ha estado fastidiando bastante.

-Oye, "este" tiene nombre…- dijo Duncan un tanto arrogante.

-No discutan ahora ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Gwen hastiada- ya me duele la cabeza lo suficiente para aguantar sus berrinches.

-¿Te ocurrió algo, Gwen?- preguntó la semielfa preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada… lamento ese arranque de mal humor, me voy a dormir.

Gwen sube las escaleras de la posada con rapidez, dejando a sus compañeros algo perplejos con su reacción.

-¿Le hiciste algo Owen, o dijiste algo que la molestara?- preguntó Bridgette.

-No, nada... en serio- dijo Owen preocupado.

La habitación en la cual se encontraba Gwen tenía tanto las paredes como el suelo de madera, además de un ventana cuadrada de tamaño medio, por la cual podía ver las luces nocturnas de las calles, admirando el exterior un momento para cerrar las rojas cortinas de la ventana. Además disponía de un armario de madera enorme, una especie de tina de baño hecha en madera, y una cama de dos plazas con sábanas limpias. Acostándose sobre la cama, Gwen empezaba a pensar que fue muy ruda con sus compañeros, ya que ni ella misma se explicaba su mal humor de antes. Mientras pensaba en el tema, se escucha como alguien golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio.

-Soy Courtney- se escuchó detrás de la puerta- quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Gwen se levanta de la cama despacio, y calmadamente abre la puerta, viendo como la sacerdotisa de Tyr la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó inocente.

Gwen hace un gesto con la mano, invitándola a pasar. Courtney se sienta en la cama, la maga se dirige hasta donde está ella, sentándose en la cama frente a ella.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar?- preguntó Gwen.

-Hay algo que me ha estado molestando este tiempo…- comenzó Courtney- me pregunto si… si fuiste tú quien… me envió esa horrible visión en mis sueños, cuando estábamos en Puerto Final.

-Así es, lamento si te he perturbado- le respondió con calma- pero era la única manera de convencerte de que no entregaras a Duncan.

-Hubiera sido mejor que vinieras tú misma a decirnos las cosas en vez de hacerte la misteriosa.

-Me encontraba muy débil para hacer cualquier cosa, sin tener en cuenta que habían llegado algunos agentes de la hermandad.

-Cierto… pero quisiera saber… ¿por qué ayudas a ese cavernícola?

-Pues ese "cavernícola" apareció en unas visiones de mi futuro.

-¿Visiones?

Gwen se recuesta sobre la cama mientras Courtney la miraba con expectación, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras tomaba aire. Luego vuelve a erguirse para mirar a la sacerdotisa.

-Hace unos días, cuando aún era miembro de la Hermandad Arcana, fui a visitar al oráculo de la hermandad- comenzó Gwen- y me dijo que este hombre iba a ser una parte importante de mi vida…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Courtney con cierta duda.

-Ni idea- le responde Gwen - dijo que Duncan marcará a todo aquél que se le acerque, formando lazos con cada uno, aunque él no se de cuenta.

-¿Algo más?

-Hay algo sobre él que despertó mi curiosidad… tiene una especie de fuerza sobrenatural…- comentó haciendo una pausa para continuar- en estos cien años de mi existencia (2), jamás había sentido una fuerza así en un humano…

Courtney estaba sorprendida por lo último que dijo la maga, comenzando a recordar el momento en el que estaban luchando en el mausoleo de Neverwinter, cuando Duncan había adoptado una furia asesina de la nada, pensando que ese momento tendría que ver con lo dicho por el oráculo que Gwen había visitado.

Después de un largo rato conversando, Courtney finalmente sale del dormitorio de Gwen, comenzando a caminar lentamente por el pasillo para llegar al suyo, entrando luego a este para prepararse para dormir.

-_¿Así que marcará a todo aquél que se le acerque?-_ pensó Courtney acostada en su cama- _de hecho ya nos ha marcado con todo el problema de la Hermandad Arcana, y andamos como locos protegiéndolo…_

Y apagando la luz de una vela que se encontraba cerca de una mesita de noche, apoya su cabeza sobre la almohada con suavidad, empezando a cerrar los ojos de a poco.

-_Solo espero que sepa apreciarlo…_

Mientras, vemos como Duncan aún estaba en el primer piso de la posada, cerca del bar, junto a Geoff, Owen y Tyler.

-¿Así que encontraste una espada especial y no pudiste comprarla?- dijo Geoff con una garrafa de cerveza en la mano- viejo, me hubieras dicho eso antes y la hubiera comprado…

-Se nota que la cerveza te empieza a afectar- dijo Tyler riendo- ¿de dónde sacarías tú dos mil monedas de oro?

-Oye, Duncan… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Owen- has estado mirando hacia la puerta de la posada un largo rato…

-Eh… creo que no era nada- dijo Duncan dándose una vuelta para beber de una garrafa de cerveza- ¡ah, esta cerveza es deliciosa!

Luego de eso, Duncan se dispone a charlar animadamente con el grupo de varones, quienes empezaban a sentirse alegres luego de servirse un par de garrafas de cerveza, en tanto el posadero los miraba inexpresivamente, esperando que tuvieran el suficiente dinero para pagar sus tragos.

Mientras tanto, desde la puerta de la posada…

-_Casi me ve… ya sé por qué Renal lo tiene en alta estima-_ pensaba un hombre encapuchado- _creo que es más seguro acercarme durante la mañana, así como está lo más seguro es que me mate._

**Hola todo el mundo (sí, se que esta es la actualización de capítulos más rápida que he hecho, pero la idea la tenía muy fresca en la cabeza), espero que les guste este capítulo ^-^**

**1) Zentharim: bueno... aparte de lo ya mencionado durante el capítulo, esta organización en general tiene como miembros gente de alineamiento maligno (o sea son malos XD), y entre los enemigos que se cuentan en su lista son los Arpistas (más adelante explico que hacen), La Alianza de los Señores (una organización de comerciantes buenos por así decirlo), El Culto del Dragón (otra organización de malvados que veneran dragones "zombies", también llamados "Dracoliches"), Los Rundeen (una organización mercantil que vende esclavos principalmente) y a Netheril (un imperio en donde predomina la magia)**

**2) Este punto se me había olvidado aclararlo al principio (pero más vale tarde que nunca... o eso creo), y es en cuanto a la edad de los personajes. Los personajes humanos tienen alrededor de veinte años (Duncan, Courtney, Owen y Tyler). En cuanto a Gwen y Geoff, tienen alrededor de cien años, y según los estándares de los elfos, con esa edad serían adolescentes (los elfos viven entre seiscientos y ochocientos años más o menos). Bridgette tendría la edad de veinte años, ya que en su caso, es una semielfa, y los semielfos tienen una esperanza de vida de no más de ciento veinte años (espero que me perdonen por esta tardía aclaración T_T)**

**Y eso sería todo por hoy... ¡nos vemos!**


	12. El Estero

Capítulo Doce: El Estero.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantan de sus camas para ordenar sus cosas para el viaje. Sin embargo, vemos como Duncan se levantaba de su cama con lentitud mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano… había amanecido con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Sí que la pasé bien anoche- dijo Duncan con la voz casi apagada- y ahora lo estoy pagando…

Mientras, las sacerdotisas se encontraban en el primer piso tomando su desayuno, el cual consistía en pan amasado y una taza de té con miel.

-Los chicos se están demorando mucho…- dijo Bridgette con preocupación.

-No me extraña- dijo Courtney tomando su taza- después de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en el bar… borrachos- finalizó tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Buenos días, chicas- dijo Geoff al llegar a la mesa- ¿durmieron bien?

-He dormido bien- dijo Courtney con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Bridgette sonriendo-¿y tú?

-Algo- le responde el elfo sentándose a su lado- ¿me das un poco de té?

Courtney miraba a la pareja un tanto sorprendida, y como Gwen había mencionado en una ocasión, rara vez pasaba que te llevaras bien con alguien a quien apenas conoces. Aún así, agradecía el hecho de que Geoff fuera educado.

-_Geoff me parece agradable- _pensó Courtney mientras los veía compartir la taza- _al menos más agradable que cierto cavernícola…_

En eso, se ve como Tyler y Gwen bajan por las escaleras, saludando a todos mientras ordenaban su desayuno.

-Veo que Duncan y Owen aún no bajan- dijo Tyler- creo que la resaca les dio muy fuerte.

-¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?- preguntó Gwen mientras recibía de una mesera el desayuno.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… pero creo que estaré bien.

-Iré a ver como están- dijo Geoff parándose de la mesa mientras tomaba un trozo de pan, del cual empieza a comer.

Sin embargo, Geoff se queda de pie a unos pasos de la mesa, Duncan y Owen ya estaban en la habitación. Owen se veía casi somnoliento, pero aún así mostró una sonrisa a sus compañeros a modo de saludo; de Duncan no se podría decir lo mismo, su rostro de pocos amigos mostraba unas cuantas ojeras.

-Al menos deberías tener el mínimo de educación y saludar- dijo Courtney cuando lo vio sentarse en la mesa con el grupo.

-No fastidies ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Duncan en un tono amargo.

-Ahora que estamos todos, debemos ver como preparar las cosas para el viaje- dijo Gwen tomando el mapa-… por los dioses, esto se ve mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Pues… había olvidado que estábamos cerca del Estero de los Hombres Muertos.

El grupo se queda en silencio por un momento, recordando que el Estero de los Hombres Muertos era un pantano de sal, cuyo origen se remonta a una historia muy macabra.

-Nunca he salido más al sur de Neverwinter- dijo Owen- ¿alguien me cuenta por qué tanto misterio con ese lugar?

-Esa lugar tiene ese nombre por la cantidad de humanos, elfos y enanos que murieron allí a manos de una horda de orcos- dijo Gwen cerrando los ojos- se dice que durante la Era de Trastornos, cuando Myrkul* murió, fragmentos de sus huesos pulverizados llegaron a las aguas del estero, reviviendo los cadáveres que estaban en el lugar…

-¿Como zombies?

-Exacto, Owen… así que contaremos mucho con la ayuda de Courtney y Bridgette, su habilidad de expulsión será esencial.

-Cuenten con nosotras- dijo Bridgette.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pueden mantener la expulsión?- preguntó Gwen.

-Podemos mantenerla el tiempo que sea necesario- respondió Courtney- la duración de la expulsión depende mucho del poder espiritual del sacerdote… y yo soy una sacerdotisa experimentada.

-Siempre es más fácil decirlo a hacerlo- dijo Duncan- me gustaría ver bien como te manejas, princesa.

Courtney fruncía el ceño mientras su rostro enrojecía de ira, ya estaba cansada de las constantes provocaciones del ladrón, y en más de una ocasión ha querido silenciarlo con su maza, pero siempre se ha contenido de aquello; de todas maneras, era una sacerdotisa al servicio de Tyr, el Justo, y debía mantener la compostura. Y una vez más, la sacerdotisa mantuvo la compostura, y tomando un poco de su té, mira a Duncan fijamente.

-Me manejaré muy bien, tanto como pueda- dijo Courtney relajada- siempre y cuando no hagas algo estúpido, ladrón.

Ya después de haber terminado de desayunar, el grupo ya tenía sus cosas listas para seguir el viaje hacia Puerta de Baldur. De momento, no se encontraron con alguien que pudiera pertenecer a la Hermandad Arcana, así que pudieron salir de Leilon por el sur sin ningún problema.

- Me pregunto si Lord Nasher se habrá puesto en acción por lo ocurrido en el mausoleo…- dijo Tyler a modo de suspiro.

-Será mejor que no- dijo Gwen- ya nos persigue la Hermandad Arcana y una maniática… lo que menos se necesita es alguien más siguiéndonos.

Mientras tanto, el mismo hombre encapuchado que miraba a Duncan la otra noche los seguía a una distancia prudente, y escondido bajo la seguridad de los matorrales, observa al grupo con meticulosidad.

-_Este tipo es increíble…-_ pensó el hombre- _me pregunto a cuántos enemigos más se ganará antes de meternos en problemas…_

Durante el camino, no se encontraron muchos inconvenientes, el camino hacia el sur estaba bastante tranquilo, algo que en cierta medida los reconfortaba, pero que a la vez no lo hacía. Aún así, todo el grupo estaba alerta por si algo pasaba.

Ya de noche, los viajeros llegan al Estero de los Hombres Muertos, un lugar que en sí se veía bastante siniestro. Avanzando un poco por el lugar, notan a la distancia a unas sombras moviéndose por el lugar, tratándose de los muertos vivientes rodeaban el lugar.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Owen.

-De partida, Courtney y Bridgette usarán la expulsión- dijo Gwen- así que si queremos salir del estero, tenemos que mantenerlas vivas.

-¿Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es protegerlas?- inquirió Duncan desenvainando una espada corta- será fácil.

-De momento- dijo Gwen- sólo espero que nadie esté controlando a los zombies o será más difícil…

El grupo se acerca con cuidado hacia el estero, donde algunos zombies se percatan de su presencia, acercándose a ellos de forma errática. El ataque empieza una vez que un grupo de muertos vivientes se acercara demasiado a los jóvenes, algunos caían mientras otros les secundaban.

-Son algo torpes…- dijo Duncan a modo de burla- creo que ni siquiera necesitaré esforzarme tanto.

-¡Reúnanse todos!- exclamó Courtney- ¡les arrojaré un conjuro de protección!

-Yo también lo haré- dijo Bridgette.

-¡Protección contra el Mal: radio de tres metros!

-¡Bendición!

Un resplandor azul se desprendía del cuerpo de Courtney mientras que uno blanco se desprendía del de Bridgette; el resplandor azul rodeó a todo el grupo como una nube y sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar. El resplandor blanco adquiere la forma de una capa, la cual los cubre por la espalda hasta que finalmente desaparece.

-Gracias- dijo Geoff mientras atacaba.

-Yo también tengo uno- dijo Gwen- ¡Protección contra el Miedo!

De las manos de Gwen aparece un resplandor azul, el cual se esparce rápidamente hacia sus camaradas, quienes sintieron que su moral aumentaba, sintiendo que eran capaces de resistir y seguir adelante.

-Me siento más fuerte contra estos zombies…- dijo Owen sorprendido cuando atacaba con su espada.

A pesar de todas las defensas mágicas hechas por las damas, había alguien del grupo que tenía algunos inconvenientes a la hora de luchar, tratándose de Tyler, quien manejaba su espada con torpeza y apenas atizaba un golpe a su enemigo.

-Es un guerrero horrible- murmuró el ladrón yendo en su auxilio.

La espada de Tyler cae al suelo, y en un intento por alcanzarla, este también termina en el suelo con unos zombies que lo miraban hambrientos; pero antes de que los pobres pudieran tocarlo, fueron diestramente decapitados por Duncan.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Tyler levantándose del suelo.

-Empuña bien tu espada- le dijo Duncan en tono golpeado- ¿qué eres, una niña?

El guerrero de ojos castaños se sentía mal después del comentario de su compañero, quien seguía acabando muertos como si fuera un juego. De todas maneras, se puso de pie y recogió su espada, empezando a atacar al azar.

Las sacerdotisas empiezan a recitar la Expulsión, haciendo que muchos muertos vivientes explotaran en mil pedazos cuando la columna de luz que las rodeaba lo había tocado, pero a la vez veían que algunos de los enemigos huían despavoridos en otra dirección.

-Ya no me queda mucha fuerza…- dijo Gwen dirigiéndose hasta las sacerdotisas.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó Bridgette.

-No te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar…

La batalla se mantuvo así durante un largo tiempo, Duncan y Geoff eran la fuerza ofensiva del grupo mientras que Owen se preocupaba más de defender gracias a su escudo, en tanto Tyler hacía su mejor intento por ser útil.

-Ya no… puedo…- murmuró Courtney cayendo al suelo fatigada.

-¡Courtney!- exclamó la semielfa sujetándola de los hombros.

-_Esto se ve mal… la Expulsión se ha desecho y ella están muy cansadas-_ pensaba Gwen mientras se mordía los labios.

-Déjame Bridgette… puedo continuar…- dijo Courtney intentando quedar en pie sin mucho éxito.

-Courtney, estás muy cansada… y… no… puedo… dejar… te…

Bridgette comenzaba a sentirse mareada, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban y su visión se iba haciendo más borrosa a medida que intentaba quedar en pie.

-Ya ha sido suficiente- dijo la maga sujetando a Bridgette- ¡retirada, retirada!

Los hombres escucharon la voz de la elfa, viendo como las sacerdotisas caían víctimas del cansancio que había provocado la Expulsión. Geoff se encarga de cargar en brazos a Bridgette mientras Tyler y Owen se encargaban de Courtney, Duncan y Gwen se quedan en la retaguardia para atacar a cualquiera que intentara atacarlos mientras huían hacia el bosque cercano. Luego de un momento corriendo por el bosque, el grupo decide parar en un pequeño claro para descansar y armar el campamento.

-Ya puedes bajarme… Geoff- susurró Bridgette.

El elfo decide bajarla, acomodando a su compañera cerca de un árbol de forma que su espalda estuviera apoyada en el tronco, luego de esto se sienta a su lado para cuidarla.

-Listo- dijo Duncan prendiendo una fogata.

-Aquí hay más leña- dijo Tyler trayendo leña del bosque.

Mientras, Gwen y Courtney armaban la tienda de campaña que habían usado hace unos días en los bosques de Neverwinter.

-No pude encontrar mucho que digamos…- dijo Owen cargando entre sus manos varios puñados de bayas.

-Creo que podemos sobrevivir con esto…- dijo Gwen resignada- tendremos que repartirlas.

Una vez repartidas las bayas, el grupo empieza a comerlas, y rodeando la fogata, empezaban a sentirse bien, aunque acordaron salir del claro al día siguiente. Eso sí, todos se sentían inquietados por el bosque que los rodeaba esta noche, sobretodo a Bridgette, quien abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

-¿Bridgette?- dijo Geoff dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Es que… me asusta esta sola en los bosques…- dijo Bridgette mirando al elfo.

-Creo que tendríamos que dormir- dijo Gwen- necesitaremos fuerzas para mañana.

Todos están de acuerdo con la maga, comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda de campaña y acomodarse para dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo Owen para luego quedar boca abajo en el suelo.

Todos se dicen buenas noches mientras Duncan sale de la tienda para apagar la fogata, de modo que nadie los encontrara con el rastro de esta. Una vez hecha tal acción, se dirige de vuelta a la tienda y se acuesta en el suelo, quedando dormido de espaldas con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pensaba Duncan en medio de la oscuridad._

_Esta vez, el ladrón parecía estar en una ciudad en donde la noche había caído, viendo que todas las luces de esta estaban apagadas. En eso, una sombra se le acerca por la espalda, llamando su atención una vez que lo nombró._

_-La vida a veces puede dar vueltas muy extrañas- dijo la sombra- y una de esas posibles vueltas es encontrarse con algo que no esperabas que estuviera ahí…_

_-¿Y tú quién eres?_

_-De momento no estás lo suficientemente preparado para saberlo, pero sé que lo descubrirás algún día… cuando hayas avanzado lo suficiente._

El ladrón despierta de inmediato, viendo con los ojos entreabiertos algunas luces del alba. Luego, intentó moverse de su posición, pero un peso que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo se lo impidió, empezando a preocuparlo durante un momento.

-_¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- _pensó Duncan mientras veía el origen del peso que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Duncan se queda observando con cierta sorpresa mezclada con una pizca de satisfacción cuando ve que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Courtney, quien estaba muy acurrucada a su lado con un rostro tan sereno que el ladrón decidió admirarla un rato.

Mientras tanto, Bridgette se despierta lentamente, dándose cuenta en el momento que estaba acurrucada al lado de Geoff, como aquella vez, cuando pasó la noche en las afueras de Neverwinter. La semielfa intenta ponerse de pie, pero se topa de lleno con la mirada serena del elfo, quien le sonreía apenas cruzaron sus miradas.

-Buenos días- dijo el elfo en un susurro.

-Buenos… días- dijo la semielfa un poco nerviosa- lo siento… lo hice otra vez…

-No te preocupes, yo…- se interrumpió Geoff cuando ve a Duncan y a Courtney demasiado juntos- creo que no somos los únicos, Bridgette.

Bridgette levanta la mirada y ve en la dirección que su compañero le decía, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera cuando ve a su compañera sacerdotisa durmiendo al lado de ladrón, justamente como ella amaneció junto al elfo.

-_Courtney…-_ pensó Bridgette sentándose en el suelo a unos pocos metros de Geoff.

De pronto, un murmullo se oye en el aire, el elfo ensancha más su sonrisa al ver que Courtney se movía sobre su compañero mientras este solo observaba como la morena empezaba a despertarse.

-Buen día, florecita- dijo Duncan en tono meloso.

Al principio, Courtney no había reaccionado ante el saludo del ladrón, pero una vez se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, quedó en un estado de parálisis, en donde un chillido ensordecedor salió expulsado de su garganta.

-¡Por Tyr, que asco!- chilló Courtney levantándose rápidamente para salir disparada por la tienda.

Ya afuera, Courtney intentaba respirar hondo para luego poner sus manos sobre su cinto, pero nota que algo faltaba… su maza.

-¿Buscas algo, princesa?- dijo Duncan detrás de ella con su maza en una mano.

-¡¿Y qué hacías tú abrazándome?- le gritó la morena mientras le quitaba la maza de sus manos.

-Para empezar, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente de espaldas en mi lugar de la tienda, tú fuiste la que se acurrucó encima.

-Eres un…

La sacerdotisa se enoja aún más al ver como el ladrón daba media vuelta, notando antes una sonrisa de satisfacción que la hizo perder su control, arremetiendo su arma contra él; sin embargo, el ladrón logra esquivarla, y la consecuencia que eso tuvo fue inesperada, ya que con su golpe derribó la tienda de campaña donde los demás dormían, quienes se despiertan de inmediato al sentir el peso de la lona sobre ellos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Gwen intentando salir del enredo.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritó Tyler medio ahogado por la lona.

La sacerdotisa se sentía avergonzada de lo que había hecho, empezando a disculparse con todos mientras los ayudaba a salir de la tienda arrasada. En eso, se ve como Duncan estaba de pie cerca de un árbol a unos cuantos pasos del lugar mientras cruzaba los brazos, esbozando una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mirar a la morena que había amanecido a su lado.

**Nota: hola a todos, lamento la larga espera (¿Cómo cuántos meses llevo sin escribir?) pero algo que se llama "Universidad" me ha tenido ocupadísima… y otros asuntos personales que no vienen al cuento XD**

**Les dije que no abandonaría esta historia… ni la otra tampoco, solo esperen a que salga de vacaciones (que me quedan unas cuantas semanas de clases para estudiar) y los sorprenderé con unos avances.**

**Nos vemos pronto ^-^**


	13. Caminando entre las montañas

Capítulo Trece: Caminando entre las montañas.

Ha transcurrido aproximadamente un poco más de una semana desde que nuestro grupo de aventureros avanzaba sobre el Estero de los Hombres Muertos, donde pasaron por la famosa Torre de Iniarv, una torre que fue destruida por orcos, y en la cual los fantasmas del Reino Caído rondan sus ruinas, esperando aliados que jamás vendrán. Además, durante su travesía por la torre, encuentran una infinidad de tesoros, los cuales fueron de sumo provecho para el grupo. Antes de que pudieran salir con las manos llenas de aquel tesoro, unos ladrones que habitaban secretamente el lugar los intercepta, haciendo que una vez mas, lucharan por sus vidas.

-_¿Cuándo será el día en que no haya ladrones en nuestro camino?-_ pensaba Courtney mientras combatía a los huéspedes de la torre.

Una vez fuera de aquella torre, el grupo revisa el gran botín con el cual salieron, encontrando una enorme cantidad de oro y gemas, como también armamento mágico y unas cuantas cosas más.

-Yo me quedo con la espada corta- dijo Duncan tomando una espada corta, que parecía ser de plata pulida.

-Inteligente- dijo Gwen tocando la espada mientras el ladrón la sostenía en sus manos- esta espada aumenta tu fuerza de golpe… aunque hay otras mejores.

-Esta armadura de malla es mía- acotó Courtney abrazando una armadura de malla brillosa.

-Esta armadura aumenta levemente la resistencia natural a los golpes- dijo la maga mirándola- ¡oh! Además de tener una ligera resistencia a los conjuros a base de veneno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Owen curioso.

-Lo sé gracias a estos- le respondió dirigiendo sus dedos a sus ojos, donde el rubio ve unos lentes pequeños que descansaban sobre su nariz- ¿y esos lentes?

-Son Lentes de Identificación… bastante caros por cierto.

-He escuchado de ellos- dijo Geoff- una vez puestos, puedes ver fácilmente todas las propiedades mágicas del objeto en cuestión… y puede ver si están malditos.

-Así es… los conoces muy bien…

-He visto un par de esos en mis viajes, hermana- dijo el elfo a Gwen- un comerciante debe saber muchas cosas de las mercancías que ve.

-Me pregunto cuanto faltará para llegar a la próxima ciudad…- se preguntaba Bridgette.

-Déjenme ver el mapa- dijo Courtney-… ¿quién tiene el mapa?

Gwen busca entre sus cosas, encontrando un enorme papel doblado, el cual cede a la sacerdotisa para ver su posición.

-Bien…- murmuraba Courtney-… la ciudad más cercana de aquí es… Aguas Profundas… nos tomará una semana en llegar hasta allá… o más.

-Tendremos que cruzar los montes Sar y Helimbrar para llegar hasta allá- dijo Gwen- organicemos nuestro inventario y veamos que podemos llevar para que la carga no sea tan pesada.

Una vez empezando a organizar el inventario, el grupo empieza a ver que algunos de sus equipos estaban gravemente dañados, más allá de una posible reparación, como también, algunos artilugios mágicos que poseían se les habían gastado su propiedad mágica.

-_Mi armadura está muy dañada…-_ pensó Courtney-_ me la sacaré y me pondré esta nueva._

Mientras Courtney se sacaba su armadura, los demás veían sus pertenencias para ver que podía seguir siendo utilizable o no.

-_Estas cuchillas tienen la hoja doblada…-_ pensaba el ladrón- _tendré que tirarlas, así no me sirven…_

Cuando se disponía a tirar sus cuchillas dobladas, vio como Courtney se iba quedando sin su antigua armadura. Nunca lo había notado, la túnica musgo claro que su compañera llevaba recalcaba delicadamente su silueta, la cual nunca podía ser vista gracias a la armadura que siempre llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- dijo Courtney cuando nota la mirada de Duncan sobre ella.

El ladrón se percata de la mirada de la morena, quien esperaba una respuesta mientras dirigía sus manos hacia su cinto.

-Nada importante- respondió al cabo de unos segundos- ese medallón que traes parece ser muy costoso.

-Eres imposible- dijo la morena mientras tomaba su medallón delicadamente entre sus manos.

-¡Viejo, mira lo que encontré!- exclamó Geoff rompiendo la tensión que se estaba originando- encontré estos anillos…

Una vez que el grupo pudiera organizar todo, emprendieron la marcha hacia el sur, pasando primero por el Monte Sar.

Ya a los pies del monte, ven que apenas se puede divisar un camino por el cual transitar. A pesar de eso, deciden seguir adelante, sin intimidarse mucho por los posibles peligros que puedan encontrar.

-Ah… me siento cansado…- jadeaba Owen- ¿podemos detenernos a descansar?

-Owen…- dijo Duncan- apenas hemos subido un par de metros de esta montaña… y falta otra.

El rubio caminaba lentamente sobre el suelo rocoso, sintiendo rápidamente como el cansancio se apoderaba de su robusto cuerpo, empezando a sudar a mares. Realmente quería sentarse a descansar durante un buen rato, sin embargo, decide obviar su cansancio durante un momento al ver como los demás seguían adelante sin quejarse.

-_En algún momento nos detendremos a descansar…-_ pensó para consolarse.

Un par de horas después, los aventureros ven que el sol empieza a ocultarse, pensando en que debían detenerse y buscar un refugio para la noche.

-Busquemos un lugar para descansar- dijo Gwen.

Una vez dispuestos a buscar un lugar para descansar, encuentran un pequeño refugio entre las rocas, el cual parecía ser lo suficientemente grande para su campamento.

-Este parece ser un buen lugar…- opinó Courtney- hay que armar el campamento.

Ya armado el campamento, todos se sientan alrededor de la fogata para refugiarse del duro frio nocturno de las montañas.

-El viento corre demasiado fuerte…- dijo Tyler en un murmullo- el fuego podría apagarse en cualquier momento.

Como lo había dicho Tyler, la fogata se apaga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al fuerte viento montañoso, y de paso desparramando parte de esta por todo el pequeño refugio.

-¿Tenias que mencionarlo?- masculló el ladrón mirándolo asesinamente.

-Está bien…- dijo Gwen- entremos a la tienda para refugiarnos del viento.

Ya dentro, el grupo empezó a sentir el frío, empezando a tiritar mientras intentaban cubrirse dentro de la tienda.

-No creo que sobrevivamos el frio si seguimos así- dijo Bridgette tiritando.

-¿Qué haremos? No quiero morir de frío- dijo Owen ligeramente asustado.

-Tranquilos… tendremos que juntarnos todos…-dijo Gwen- si compartimos nuestro calor corporal, es posible que podamos lograrlo…

Pensando un poco en el plan, los aventureros finalmente deciden agruparse lo más cerca posible del resto, de modo que todos quedaran dentro de un gran abrazo para salvarse del frio.

-Esta idea no me parece muy agradable…- alegó Courtney en un murmullo.

-No te quejes- le respondió Duncan- por culpa de este plan tuve que sacarme la capa para taparnos…

-Deben dormir- interrumpió Gwen- este no es el momento apropiado para discutir sobre si les gusta abrazarse o no.

El grupo se encontraba durmiendo de esta forma, Owen estaba acostado de espaldas en un rincón de la tienda tapado con una capa mientras uno de sus brazos pasaba sobre los hombros de Gwen, quien dormía de lado encarándolo; Geoff se encontraba durmiendo de lado con su espalda completamente apoyada sobre la de Gwen mientras tenía abrazada a Bridgette, cubriéndose a sí mismo, a Bridgette y a Tyler con su capa, la cual se había sacado de antemano para tal propósito. Tyler dormía de espaldas, tapado con parte de la capa de Geoff y Duncan, mientras este dormía en el costado opuesto de su capa, con Courtney entre él y el guerrero de ojos castaños.

"_-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Duncan aletargado._

_-Estás en el camino que demarcará tu destino…- le respondió una voz._

_El ladrón ve el paisaje que lo rodeaba, tratándose de las montañas en las cuales se encontraba. Lo extraño es que no sentía el frio del lugar, llegando a pensar que en definitiva, había muerto gracias a este._

_-No estás muerto- dijo la voz mientras se reía- solo se trata de un sueño._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Aún no estás listo para saber quien soy… pero me sientes… ¿verdad?_

_-No logro entenderte… no puedo seguir hablándole a un locutor desconocido, y menos dentro de un sueño._

_-Pero me conoces… solo que no estás consciente de mí, eso es todo. _

_-¿Alguna vez esto tendrá sentido?_

_-Oh sí, lo tendrá… todo tendrá sentido cuando te descubras a ti mismo…_

Duncan abre los ojos repentinamente, viendo que se encontraba dentro de la tienda de campaña junto a sus compañeros de viaje. Algo más relajado, intenta erguirse, mirando luego a su derecha, donde la sacerdotisa con la que tenía alguna rencilla por algo pequeño, dormía a su lado.

-_Es increíble el cambio de semblante-_ pensó Duncan mientras la miraba de reojo- _y pensar que esa relajada cara es la fuente una voz fuerte que parece increparme por todo…_

Duncan se empieza a mover dentro de su capa, empezando a erguirse rápidamente para salir de la carpa, sintiendo como los primeros rayos del sol lo bañaban con su cálida luz.

-Se siente agradable después de una fría noche de viento…

-Buenos días- dijo Bridgette saliendo de la carpa.

-Hola…- le responde el ladrón- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Debo orar durante el amanecer- dijo la rubia- es una costumbre de los clérigos de ciertos dioses, como una forma de agradecerles el que nos dejen servirlos un día más.

Cuando la sacerdotisa se sube a una roca para arrodillarse frente al sol a orar, el ladrón ve a Courtney salir de la tienda, saludándola con una ligera sonrisa, la cual la morena no responde, dirigiéndose inmediatamente sobre la roca en la cual se encontraba Bridgette, comenzando a orar junto a ella.

-¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?- le dijo Gwen cuando se dirigía hacia el.

-Cuando sueño…

-Interesante… ¿de qué clase son?

-Ni siquiera yo puedo decir de que clase- dijo Duncan- son tan… extraños…

- Creo que en Aguas Profundas hay gente que interpreta los sueños- dijo Gwen pensativa- cuando lleguemos hasta allá, buscaremos en la ciudad a alguien que pueda ayudarte.

El ladrón se siente agradecido con la maga con aquella sentencia, nunca pensó que algún día, después de lo que pasó con Heather, un mago empezaría a agradarle, al punto de considerarlo un amigo… aunque en este caso, una amiga.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó la voz de Tyler desde dentro.

Tyler sale de la carpa como si un demonio se hubiera metido dentro de esta y estuviera persiguiéndolo, seguido de Geoff, quien cubría su nariz con sus manos mientras salía. Duncan y Gwen miran extrañados el cuadro, hasta que sus narices sienten la razón del espanto de sus compañeros.

-Owen…- alegó el ladrón tapándose la nariz.

Después de que todos estuvieran en pie y listos para continuar, el grupo retoma el camino hacia el sur, con el cual llegan al Monte Helimbrar luego de caminar un buen par de horas.

-Ya estamos en el Monte Helimbrar- dijo Gwen mirando el mapa junto a Courtney- pasando por el, Aguas Profundas estará a nada de camino…

-Aguas Profundas…- murmuró Courtney.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… no es nada, Gwen, no te preocupes.

Durante el trayecto por el nuevo monte, Bridgette se ha sentido relativamente incómoda, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para Geoff.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el elfo.

-Hay algo de este lugar que me molesta…- dijo Bridgette- pero… no lo sé… es como un mal presentimiento…

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no hemos visto gigantes de roca rondar por aquí- dijo Gwen mirando hacia los lados- se dice que tanto en el monte Sar y el monte Helimbrar, rondan ese tipo de gigantes…

-Solo hemos tenido suerte- dijo Duncan relajado- es mejor no cuestionarla cuando va bien.

Avanzando un poco en el tiempo, el grupo de aventureros logra caminar otra gran distancia dentro de este mismo monte, pero algo los detiene en su camino, una especie de sombra se divisaba a la distancia. Al acercarse más, se encuentran con una red en el suelo, cuyo contenido al parecer, era una persona, específicamente un hombre humano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bridgette al hombre atrapado.

-Es… mejor que… no estén aquí…- dijo el hombre entre jadeos- ellos… son… muchos…

-No te preocupes, te sacaremos…

Cuando la semielfa se disponía a tocar la red, percibe como una energía que ella reconoció como oscura, quería subir por sus manos, intentando drenar su energía. Al sentir la intención que fue colocada en la red, decide soltarla.

-Esta red… tiene un hechizo de drenaje- dijo Bridgette- así que es mejor no tocarla… con razón este hombre se siente tan cansado, le han drenado mucha energía.

-No se… preocupen… solo… váyanse…

-Debe de haber una forma de sacarlo…- dijo Gwen- intentaré deshacer el hechizo.

La maga empieza a recitar un conjuro mientras junta sus manos, acumulando energía blanca que tomaba la forma de una flecha.

-"¡Disipar Magia!"

La flecha blanca choca contra la red, haciéndola brillar por un momento para volver a la normalidad. Bridgette la toca de nuevo, sintiendo lo mismo que antes.

-Aún tiene ese conjuro…

Gwen cierra sus manos como puños, sintiéndose frustrada por el resultado de su conjuro.

-Debió funcionar…- murmuraba Gwen- quizás el hechizo que se le aplicó sea demasiado fuerte…

-Quizás no se tenga que deshacer el encantamiento… quizás halla un dispositivo para sacarlo- dijo Courtney empezando a buscar cerca del hombre.

-No… por favor… váyanse… no…

Courtney ignoró el pedido del atrapado, quien veía muy a su pesar que los viajeros aún intentaban liberarlo.

-Oye- dijo Duncan- ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en que nos vayamos?

-Porque… no saben… lo que… habita…-articulaba el extraño-… ellos… los atraparán… si no se…

-Encontré algo- exclamó Courtney un poco más lejos del grupo.

La sacerdotisa encuentra un hilo muy fino en el suelo, cubierto por el polvo y algo de maleza, el cual parecía estar conectado con la red del sujeto.

-Ya te liberaremos, amigo- le dijo Courtney animada.

Al tirar del hilo suavemente, Courtney ve como este se empieza a levantar de a poco. Sin embargo, la expresión tranquila de Duncan cambia radicalmente a una de alteración, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia la sacerdotisa.

-¡Suelta ese hilo!- le gritó el ladrón mientras llegaba hasta ella.

La sacerdotisa lo comprendió a ultimo momento; al parecer, lo que había encontrado era una trampa, y el ladrón se lo estaba advirtiendo. A pesar de eso, no alcanzó a soltarlo del todo, ya que cuando apenas sus dedos empezaban a soltarlo, siente como un halo de luz roja la rodeaba, empezando a paralizarla por las piernas.

Duncan tampoco fue muy afortunado, porque cuando la trampa de parálisis empezaba a hacer efecto, la luz roja llegó hasta el tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, provocando que cayera al suelo en seco, sin poder moverse ni hablar.

El grupo se sorprendió, y con sumo cuidado, empezaron a ver si el lugar también estaba sometido a más trampas, sin poder saber como reconocerlas a simple vista.

-Se los… dije- jadeó el hombre- ahora… ellos… vendrán…

**Hola a todos, después de... un año creo... sin publicar nada, finalmente me he decidido a continuar mis fics, todos tendrán continuación...(me pregunto si alguien todavía los lee...) ya saben, si tienen alguna opinión, quejas... pues saben como hacerlo saber ^-^**


	14. Drow

Capítulo Catorce: Drow.

Durante los sucesos del capítulo anterior, Courtney y Duncan son presa de una trampa de parálisis que se encontraba cerca del hombre capturado, quien a pesar de su cansancio, les advertía una y otra vez que lo abandonaran a su suerte y siguieran su camino.

-Se los… dije- jadeó- ahora… ellos… vendrán…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Los seres más oscuros que jamás se hayan visto…

-¡Alguien viene!- dijo Owen inquieto.

Finalmente, los demás decidieron esconderse en las cercanías del lugar, viendo después como un grupo de hombres de contextura delgada, quienes vestían de armaduras de metal oscuro y traían al cinto unas espadas con hojas de brillo extraño. Uno de ellos se arrodilla a ver al hombre de la red, dos más ven a la sacerdotisa y al ladrón, quienes luego dicen algo en un idioma que para Owen y Tyler les sonaba desconocidos.

-¿Qué idioma es ese?- preguntó Tyler en un murmullo.

-Es el "idioma oscuro"… -le respondió Gwen de la misma manera- hablado principalmente por los elfos drow.

-Así que por eso ese sujeto quería que nos fuéramos- dijo Geoff- esos drow son unos salvajes- sentenció con un dejo de desprecio.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejar a Duncan y a Courtney con ellos- dijo Bridgette.

Una vez que los drows terminaron de revisar a sus prisioneros, deciden llevarlos con ellos lejos del lugar donde se encontraban; a unos pasos más, el grupo los seguía con cautela.

-Será mejor que no hagan mucho ruido- dijo Gwen.

-Gwen…- decía Owen un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Owen?

-Hay alguien detrás de mí…

La visión de Duncan apenas estaba focalizada debido a la parálisis de su cuerpo, el cual fue metido dentro de otra red junto con Courtney. El dolor que sentía recorrerlo empeoraba al verse arrastrado por el suelo, y la red en la que lo pusieron era del mismo tipo en la que estaba el otro hombre, quien venía detrás de ellos escoltado por otro grupo de drows; la red le drenaba su energía como si una sanguijuela le drenara la sangre.

-_¿Hacia donde voy…?-_ pensaba mirando al vacío.

La cueva en la cual se encontraba estaba totalmente oscura, apenas podía ver a través de la red, lo único que podía percibir era el suelo rocoso por el cual era arrastrado. Intenta mover un poco su cuello, y a pesar del dolor punzante que esto le ocasionó, pudo ver que la sacerdotisa estaba inconsciente a su lado.

-Court… ney…

Uno de los soldados que los arrastraban se dio cuenta de la voz de Duncan, procediendo a pegarle un puntapié en la espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor hasta quedarse quieto, continuando así su marcha.

Ya pasado un tiempo, el grupo de soldados llega a una especie de cueva subterránea, por la cual caminan hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía ser una suerte de prisión. Las celdas del lugar, a pesar de su suciedad, se notaban en ellas un grabado bien hecho; además, dentro de esta estancia de paredes oscuras, sentada al lado de una mesa de madera, se encontraba una mujer que era tan delgada como los soldados que hacían acto de presencia, de piel negra como el ónix, cabello blanco, ojos de brillo rojizo y orejas puntiagudas, la cual estaba vestida con una túnica negra sin mangas, la cual se ajustaba de forma perfecta a su cuerpo esbelto, y cuya única ornamentación que llevaba encima era un medallón de plata con una araña en relieve.

La mujer saluda a los soldados mientras ve dentro de la red a los prisioneros, esbozando una débil sonrisa mientras ordena a los guardias arrojarlos dentro de una de las celdas. Una vez hecho esto, la mujer les habla en el idioma drow, el cual Duncan no entendía, pero por el tono prepotente que usaba la mujer, entendió que ella era la que estaba a cargo del lugar.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, escucha como las pisadas metálicas de los soldados empezaba a alejarse de a poco, quedando solos junto a la mujer, quien los miraba con desprecio y satisfacción mezclados.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros más arriba sobre Duncan, el grupo de aventureros se encontraba frente a un extraño encapuchado, a quien pudieron ver que llevaba dos espadas al cinto a través de la tela de su capa.

-Eres un drow ¿no?- dijo Geoff tensando su arco.

-Lo soy- dijo el extraño- pero antes quisiera que me escucharan…

-¿Hablas el idioma común? (1)- preguntó Gwen asombrada- no muchos drows lo saben hablar…

Bridgette, quien se dedicó a mirarlo más detenidamente, vio un poco a través de la capucha, notando su piel negra y sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo lavanda. El drow nota que la semielfa lo miraba con atención, fijando su mirada en ella por unos momentos.

-Sé que piensan que soy como los demás de mi especie, pero me encuentro en este lugar por un propósito…- dijo desviando la vista de Bridgette.

-No me interesa escucharte- sentenció Geoff con sus manos sobre su arco- eres solo un drow entre muchos…

-Espera Geoff- dijo Bridgette- creo que él tiene razón, el no parece tener intenciones hostiles…

-Es cierto que los drows pueden actuar amigables si eso les beneficia- dijo Gwen- ¿qué nos dice que tú eres diferente?

-Chicos… no creo que el sea un enemigo…

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- sentenció el rubio.

-Porque sé que el es bueno… confía en mí.

Geoff no dejaba de apuntar con su flecha al extraño drow; a pesar de las palabras de Bridgette, no podía confiar en un drow, un elfo oscuro, una de las criaturas más malvadas y traicioneras que alguna vez haya habitado en los reinos. No podía fiarse de los drow, sobretodo debido a la guerra eterna que siempre ha habido entre ellos y los demás elfos…

De pronto, se ve como Geoff pensaba soltar la flecha, pero se detiene al ver como Bridgette se ponía delante del drow, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No me moveré- dijo Bridgette con una voz penetrante- si quieres herirlo, tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

-Oigan, cálmense muchachos- decía Tyler mientras intentaba apartar la punta de flecha de Geoff.

-Un momento…-dijo Owen mirando bajo la capucha del drow- a ti te conozco…

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Gwen.

En eso, el extraño decide sacarse su capucha, mostrando una melena de blanco platinado hasta los hombros, una cara alargada de color ébano y unos ojos violetas, los cuales al ver el cuadro que se daba, intentaba permanecer en calma.

-¡Ya se quien eres!- exclamó Owen con júbilo- ¡eres Drizzt Do'Urden!

-¿Drizzt Do'Urden?- dijo Gwen con los ojos muy abiertos.

El drow, quien respondía al nombre de Drizzt Do'Urden, estaba un poco aliviado al saber que alguien del grupo lo había reconocido, aunque se sentía un poco extraño al ver como Owen lo miraba con admiración.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?- preguntó Tyler.

-El salvó la vida de mi padre en Diez Ciudades durante la invasión de los bárbaros- dijo Owen lleno de admiración- nunca pensé que volvería a verlo.

Drizzt miraba a Owen, intentando hacer memoria sobre aquel momento, cuando Diez Ciudades sufrió una invasión bárbara, momento en el cual luchó junto a su amigo Bruenor Battlehammer, y en donde conoció a Wulfgar, uno de los bárbaros a los cuales el enano había perdonado la vida y tomado luego bajo su ala (2)

-En ese entonces tenía unos doce años, creo…

-Creo que ya te recuerdo- dijo Drizzt- recuerdo haberte ayudado a sacar a tu padre de una pared que le cayó encima… ¿cómo está el?

-Murió hace unos años atrás…- respondió el chico con la cabeza baja.

En ese momento, Geoff deja de tensar su arco, guardando silenciosamente la flecha que tensaba en su carcaj, bajando la mirada luego de ver como Bridgette lo miraba con un cierto dejo de decepción y pena.

-Así que Drizzt- dijo Gwen- ¿podemos saber qué haces aquí?

-Claro… he venido aquí con un chico, quien me pidió ayuda- sentenció Drizzt.

-¿Sería acaso ese sujeto que vimos antes?- preguntó Tyler.

-¿Vieron como era? nos separamos cuando fuimos atacados por unos gigantes de roca…

-Lo siento, no lo pudimos ver bien bajo la red en la que estaba atrapado.

-Señor Do'Urden…- dijo Bridgette-¿puede ayudarnos a rescatar a nuestros amigos?

-Por supuesto- respondió Drizzt- les ayudaré en lo que pueda…

Volviendo con Duncan y Courtney, ellos se encontraban encerrados en una de las celdas de la cueva, custodiados por la mujer drow que describimos hace un tiempo, quien los miraba fijamente con un aburrimiento marcado en su semblante.

El ladrón es el primero en recobrar la consciencia, viendo que no estaba solo en la celda con Courtney. El otro huésped era un hombre humano, alto y de una contextura musculosa que se notaba a través de su indumentaria, la cual trataba de una camisa color verde musgo y pantalones grises, calzando unas botas de cuero hasta la rodilla. El extraño abre los ojos, notando que Duncan lo estaba observando meticulosamente.

-Les dije… que se fueran- dijo el hombre.

-Lo lamento, no podíamos dejarte- le respondió Duncan- menos con las "sacerdotisas" presentes.

Viéndolo un poco mejor cuando el humano se irguió, Duncan pudo apreciarlo mejor, era un hombre muy moreno de cabello corto y de unos ojos oscuros que combinaban con su rostro redondo.

-Soy DJ- dijo el hombre- ¿y tú?

-Duncan…- dijo el ladrón.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?- preguntó DJ al ver a Courtney.

-Aún respira… eso quiere decir que está bien.

-Estamos atrapados… quizás nos usen como sacrificio para Lolth… (3)

-No gracias, no quiero ser el regalo de nadie, ni siquiera de una araña babosa…

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices - dijo DJ susurrando- no sabemos si estos drows conocen el idioma común, si entienden que insultaste a su diosa… no quiero ni imaginarlo.

En eso, ven como Courtney despierta, quien se da cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraban, haciendo que su despertar no fuera ameno.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Courtney perturbada- ¿y quién eres tú?- concluyó al ver a DJ.

-Soy DJ.

-Courtney…- respondió la sacerdotisa mirando el medallón de DJ- el emblema de la hoja... ¿sirves a Silvanus? (4)

-Así es… soy un druida a su servicio- dijo DJ para luego mirar su medallón- veo que sirves a un dios también…

-Soy una sacerdotisa de Tyr…- le respondió mostrando su medallón.

-DJ… quiero saber que hacías atrapado en esa red- dijo Duncan mirándolo fijamente.

DJ siente la mirada fija y penetrante del ladrón, seguida de la mirada oscura de la sacerdotisa, la cual reflejaba una curiosidad inquisitiva. Tomando una corta bocanada de aire, el druida decide hablar.

-Como bien saben, soy un druida de Silvanus- comenzó DJ- y he sido enviado desde Aguas Profundas para investigar parte del territorio drow en el Monte Helimbrar…

El joven druida se interrumpe para apoyar la espalda sobre la fría pared rocosa, los demás se acercan para poder seguir escuchando su relato.

-Sin embargo, con un amigo que decidió ayudarme, nos encontramos con un gigante de piedra y no tuvimos más remedio que combatir. Hubo un momento en el cual el gigante lo había herido, así que decidí distraerlo y darle tiempo para recuperarse…

-Y fue así cuando quedaste atrapado en esa red, ¿no?- inquirió el ladrón.

-No estuve atento al camino cuando perdí de vista al gigante- respondió el moreno avergonzado- estuve atrapado ahí durante horas, y no sabía si mi amigo estaba a salvo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que planean los drow?- preguntó Courtney.

-Se dice que siempre han querido expandir su territorio para invadir Aguas Profundas… y según algunos rumores, se dice que han conseguido algunos aliados que podrían ayudarlos.

Haciendo otro salto de escena, vemos a los otros escondidos cerca de la entrada de una cueva. Gwen intenta observar a la distancia si hay indicios sospechosos.

-No parece ser muy recurrida- dijo la maga mirando fijamente hacia la cueva- sin embargo, hay algo en ella que no me gusta…

-Si quieres puedo ir hasta la entrada y ver…- ofreció Geoff.

-No será necesario- respondió Gwen a la vez que movía sus manos-"¡Ojo de Mago!"

Un resplandor blanco aparece, del cual una forma circular se formaba, mostrando un ojo parcialmente visible que consumía la luz de la cual provino. El orbe miró a su invocadora, quedando inmóvil mientras esperaba alguna orden de esta. Gwen cierra, una de sus manos se acerca a su cabeza mientras la otra apuntaba hacia la cueva. El ojo entiende lo que tiene que hacer, dirigirse a la misteriosa entrada y mostrar todo lo que vea.

-Buena idea…-dijo Drizzt observando al ojo marcharse- el Ojo de Mago mostrará lo que hay a su alrededor.

Gwen dirige el ojo hacia la entrada de la cueva, viendo si en el suelo podría haber posibles trampas, sin hallar ninguna de momento.

-El camino está limpio…- dijo Gwen sonriendo.

Cuando apenas dijo esto, ve a través del ojo un resplandor rojo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba. Un fuego abrazador rodeó al ojo, siendo incapaz de ver más allá del muro rojizo.

-¡Gwen!- exclamó Bridgette llegando hasta Gwen.

La elfa empezó a gritar de dolor, el ojo que había invocado era capaz de transmitirle todo o que podía percibir, incluso el dolor que sentía al ser calcinado mientras se enceguecía para siempre.

-¡Gwen, reacciona!- exclamó Bridgette sujetándola de los hombros con firmeza.

Gwen abre los ojos de un golpe, jadeando con fuerza mientras intentaba coordinar sus sentidos con la realidad. Comenzando ya a calmarse, la maga ve la mirada cálida de Bridgette sobre ella, los demás también la miraron preocupados, preguntándose que fue lo que le pasó.

-No se preocupen…- dijo Gwen suavemente- el Ojo de Mago y su invocador tienen una conexión muy fuerte… si al ojo le ocurre algo, su invocador también lo siente…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-No te preocupes… es un hechizo nuevo que aprendí, todavía no controlo bien lo que el ojo siente…

-Fuimos detectados…- dijo Drizzt desenvainando sus espadas- prepárense.

**Hola buenos lectores, al fin después de un largo tiempo traigo un capítulo más, y como siempre, que disfruten la lectura y que haya sido de su agrado ^^**

**1) Idioma Común: es el idioma hablado por los humanos, y como bien se sabe, una de las razas más abundantes de los reinos son los humanos. Cada raza tiene un idioma propio.**

**2) En este punto se habla de los sucesos del libro La Piedra de Cristal de R.A Salvatore, donde cuenta las aventuras de Drizzt Do'Urden en el Valle del Viento Helado, una zona de Faerun que se encuentra en el norte de este continente.**

**3) Lolth: es la llamada Reina de la Telaraña Demoníaca, diosa araña, entre otros nombres. Esta diosa es malvada, haciendo que sus fieles sean crueles y sanguinarios en su trato, tanto dentro de estos mismo como con los no fieles. Su símbolo es una araña.**

**4) Silvanus: dios de la Naturaleza, es de alineamiento neutral y entre sus servidores se hallan muchos druidas, cuyo objetivo es buscar el equilibrio entre el hombre y la naturaleza. Su símbolo es una hoja de árbol.**

**Siempre he pensado que DJ tiene afinidad con la naturaleza, así que por eso lo puse en el papel de un druida.**

**Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^**


End file.
